


00:00:00

by Raquellu47



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 57,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: Todas las personas nacen con un reloj en el interior de su muñeca derecha que marca cuánto tiempo falta hasta que conozcan a su alma gemela. No da nombres, color de ojos, lugar en el que pasará. No da más información que cuánto tiempo queda.Entonces, ¿qué haces cuando tu reloj se pone en 00:00:00 justo al conocer a tres personas a la vez?





	1. Chapter 1

** 00:00:00 **

_(ONE OF THOSE MOMENTS THAT JUST SLIP_

_BUT YOU FEEL IT FROM YOUR HEART TO YOUR FINGERTIPS)_

 

* * *

 

** Capítulo 1 **

Por algún motivo, todas las personas nacen con un reloj en el interior de su muñeca derecha.

No es un reloj de pulsera, es más un tatuaje de las cifras de un reloj digital. Es de un plateado apagado, pero reluce un poco cuando se pasa el dedo por encima o se ejerce un poco de presión sobre él, como si estuviera pintado con permanente plateado.

Y, desde el momento en el que naces, empieza a contar hacia atrás.

Beca piensa a veces que, a la primera persona que lo descubrió le tuvo que dar el susto de su vida. Si un día despertases y te encontraras con un reloj que no deja de contar hacia atrás en tu brazo, pensarías que está marcando el tiempo que te queda hasta tu muerte.

Por suerte, no es así. Esta no es una película de Justin Timberlake.

Ese reloj tiene otra función. Que sea útil o no, eso ya es un tema aparte y depende de a quién le preguntes. En general, la gente se ha acostumbrado tanto a él que ya ni se cuestionan cómo sería no tenerlo.

Cómo sería _no_ saber cuándo vas a conocer a tu alma gemela.

Sí, ese es el propósito del reloj. Marca el tiempo que falta hasta que conozcas a tu alma gemela. Y este es un concepto que Beca no termina de entender. ¿Qué es un alma gemela? ¿Acaso existen?

Todo el tema del amor provoca en ella una oleada de escepticismo, pero la creencia de que existen las almas gemelas es ya puramente estúpida. Una persona no debería necesitar que alguien más la complete.

Además, ¿de verdad hay gente en el mundo que cree que _un reloj_ le va a decir exactamente de quién debe enamorarse, junto a quién debe pasar el resto de su vida?

Le parece totalmente _absurdo_. Una completa locura. Podrían haber nacido con otra cosa tatuada en la piel, como la fórmula para la cura contra el cáncer o para la paz mundial, así por citar algunos ejemplos de usos verdaderamente útiles que podría tener ese estúpido reloj.

Beca _odia_ el reloj.

Aunque no siempre fue así.

Cuando era pequeña lo encontraba bastante fascinante. Recuerda pasar horas y horas rozándolo con el dedo para verlo brillar suavemente. Recuerda que sus ojos buscaban los relojes de los demás por pura curiosidad, no le interesaban las cifras, sino que ella quería descubrir si de verdad todos eran iguales o si había cambios. Recuerda tener muchas preguntas sin respuesta y ser muy joven como para investigar por su cuenta.

\- ¿Qué pasa cuando tu reloj llega a cero? – preguntó una noche cuando su madre la estaba acostando.

Johanna Mitchell le sonrío con dulzura y tomó asiento en el borde del colchón, con cuidado de no aplastar el muñeco favorito de Beca. Cogió el elefante de peluche y lo metió entre los brazos de su hija, bajo las mantas.

\- ¿Desaparece? ¿Deja de brillar cuando lo tocas? – siguió preguntando Beca, apoderada por el ansia de disipar toda la incertidumbre que rodea al reloj.

Su madre dejó escapar una risita ante la clara impaciencia de la niña de cinco años y se subió la manga del jersey para enseñarle su reloj. Beca se incorporó hasta quedar sentada, tan rápido que casi chocó frentes con su madre, sus pequeñas y regordetas manos ya enroscadas alrededor del brazo extendido para poder ver mejor.

Tiró de él hacia ella y casi pegó la nariz al reloj que, para su decepción, seguía dibujado sobre la piel de su madre. Pasó un dedo por encima y dejó escapar una exclamación de victoria cuando la tinta plateada siguió igual de apagada. 

Ahora que ya tenía respuestas para sus preguntas iniciales, observó el reloj con más detalle y lo acarició suavemente, pensativa.

\- ¿Qué se siente? – inquirió en un susurro reverente.

Su madre soltó un suspiro cargado de nostalgia y echó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás. Cerró los ojos, como siempre hacía cuando se preparaba para relatar un recuerdo. Beca siempre pensó que era para recordar exactamente cada detalle: el olor a flores, el calor del sol en su piel, la brisa que se llevó volando su sombrero, el césped entre los dedos de sus pies mientras corría para recuperarlo.

-  Es una sensación extraña – confesó Johanna.

Su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto de la pared contra la que estaba el cabecero de la cama de Beca, viendo algo que no estaba allí: un parque en un caluroso día de primavera, gente paseando, perros persiguiendo pelotas de tenis y cazando frisbees en el aire, un hombre joven sentado en el césped con la nariz hundida en un libro de Charles Dickens.

\- Es como… – se pausó un instante, buscando las palabras perfectas para describirlo. Sus ojos volvieron a enfocarse y sonrió a Beca –. Como un pequeño calambre que te sube por el brazo –escaló por el corto brazo de la niña con sus dedos –. Como un escalofrío que te recorre el cuerpo de arriba abajo.

\- ¿Un es... eslacofrío? – repitió Beca, trabándose con la complicada palabra.

\- No – río su madre –. Es-ca-lo-frí-o – volvió a decir, de forma lenta y clara –. Cuando de repente haces así – se estremeció para darle un ejemplo visual.

Los grandes ojos de Beca se iluminaron al reconocer lo que su madre le estaba describiendo y asintió con vigor.

\- No es inmediato – continúa rememorando Johanna –. Tropecé con el pie de tu padre y caí frente a él. Él cerró su libro mientras yo me disculpaba y me sonrió, ofreciéndome su mano para levantarme. Fue ahí cuando lo sentí.

\- ¿Qué hiciste?

\- Al principio no sabía qué había pasado, entonces me miré la muñeca y vi mi reloj a cero. Tu padre también lo vio, me sonrió otra vez y dijo: Vaya, creo que debería presentarme. Soy Darren Mitchell.

\- ¿Y papá? ¿También el suyo se puso a cero en ese momento? ¿Sintió lo mismo? – bombardeó de preguntas a su madre, llena de ansia y los ojos tan abiertos como sus oídos para no perderse ni una pizca de información.

\- No lo sé, cielo – río Johanna, pasándose por sus ondas castañas la mano en la que lucía el anillo de boda y de pedida en el mismo dedo anular –. No sé qué sintió tu padre ni si fue en ese momento o más tarde, ya sabes que siempre lleva su reloj tapado – le recordó con una sonrisa dulce –. Pero sí sé que somos almas gemelas.

Pero para Beca eso no fue suficiente. Seguía teniendo muchas preguntas al respecto, y si su madre no era capaz de contestárselas, entonces tendría que emboscar a su padre cuando menos se lo esperase. O conseguirlas por sí misma.

Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, y es cierto. La curiosidad de Beca no la mató, pero sí fue el causante de que su familia se rompiera.

Y por eso Beca odia el reloj con toda su alma.  

La única vez que siguió los pasos de su padre desde que cumplió los cinco años, fue cuando tomó la decisión de ocultar su reloj. Como medida temporal, se compró una gruesa pulsera de cuero a medida, con cierre ajustable para que se adaptase a ella según iba creciendo y se mantuviera fija en su sitio.

Cuando cumplió los quince, falsificó la firma de su madre en una autorización para hacerse un tatuaje. Por primera vez en ocho años, se quitó la pulsera de cuero y se sentó en la silla acolchada de la tienda con una simple petición.

\- ¿Sabes ya qué vas a querer hacerte? – le preguntó el joven con rastas de colores y piercings en cejas, nariz, labios y lengua, mientras desinfectaba la aguja con alcohol.

\- Tápalo – espetó Beca, decidida, girando la muñeca en un brusco gesto para dejar a la vista el reloj plateado que seguía descontando tiempo.

El joven se quedó mirando su reloj un interminable minuto antes de soltar una risotada y dejar la aguja envuelta en algodones empapados de alcohol en una bandeja metálica.

\- Imposible – respondió al final con una sacudida de cabeza.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con imposible?

\- Es imposible tatuar el reloj – se encogió de hombros, claramente poco afectado por esta revelación.

\- No puede ser… ¡Debe de haber alguna forma!

Beca bajó la mirada a su reloj, a los números plateados que parecían burlarse de ella al brillar suavemente bajo las fuertes luces fluorescentes de la tienda. Era la primera vez que lo veía desde hacía _ocho años_ , cuando decidió que, a nadie, ni siquiera _ella_ misma, atañía saber cuánto faltaba o cuándo exactamente llegaba a cero.

Le quedaban cuatro años.

Cuatro años, once meses, cinco días, doce horas, y cincuenta y cinco minutos.

Vuelve a girar la mano con brusquedad hasta ocultar el reloj de la vista e insiste de nuevo en que _debe_ de haber alguna forma de taparlo de manera permanente.

\- Mira, chica – suspiró el tatuador. Esta vez, sus ojos de un marrón desvaído mostraban algo de compasión cuando los fijó en los desesperados de Beca –. No eres la primera que viene queriendo ocultar su reloj, pero es simplemente imposible. Ese chisme – señaló la muñeca de la morena con un dedo enguantado –, repele la tinta como un condenado.

 El chico recuperó la aguja de entre los algodones empapados en alcohol y la hizo girar entre sus dedos cubiertos en guantes azules. El metal destelló bajo las luces fluorescentes y captó la atención de Beca.

\- Pero, ya que estás aquí –  empezó a ofrecerle, tentativo –, sería una tontería desperdiciar una genial falsificación de la firma de tu madre – se encoge de hombros, los inicios de una sonrisa curvando sus labios –. ¿No crees?

Sin darse cuenta, Beca se encontró a sí misma imitando su sonrisa maliciosa y extendiendo el mismo brazo de antes sobre el reposabrazos acolchado de la silla. Si no podía quitarse el causante de prácticamente todos los problemas de su vida, por lo menos podía recordarse a sí misma que ese reloj no le representaba.

Su reloj _no_ es ella.

Cuando su tiempo se agotase, Beca conocería a su supuesta alma gemela. Si creyese en ello. Pero no es así. Si es cierto que las almas gemelas existen, quiere ser ella quien tome la decisión, no unos estúpidos números tatuados en su muñeca. No quiere caer en el mismo error que su madre.

Observó la aguja que se hundía y salía de su piel a una velocidad imperceptible, marcando con tinta el perfil de las únicas palabras que Beca jamás se perdonaría olvidar.

_Ce n’est pas moi._

No soy yo.

* * *

 

Cualquiera diría, por la insistencia que su padre puso en que Beca viniera a Barden en concreto, que le pagan por conseguir nuevos alumnos, que trabaja a comisión, en vez de trabajar como profesor de Literatura Comparativa.

Pero no, es peor.

Porque si sacase algún beneficio de que Beca vaya a Barden, la DJ aún podría entenderlo. Podría entender por qué le hace renunciar a su sueño para acudir a más clases, cuatro años de repetición de cosas que ya vio en el instituto y que no le van a servir para nada. Podría disculparle porque, bueno, por lo menos saca algo de ello, ¿no?

Pero no, es _peor_.

Porque _no_ saca beneficio alguno. Porque su empeño nace del puro egoísmo. Porque le da igual que los sueños de Beca sean algo completamente diferente. Le da igual que su hija no esté interesada en perseguir una carrera para la que necesita un diploma universitario. Le da igual lo que opine, crea, _sienta_. Le da igual que lo que Beca de verdad quiera hacer es irse a Los Ángeles y buscarse la vida en el mundo de la música. Le da igual que ese lleve siendo su sueño desde el día en que sus dedos tocaron por primera vez las teclas de un piano. Le da igual que haya ahorrado durante años para poder permitírselo.

Él solo quiere que Beca vaya a Barden y su madre ya no está para interceder en su favor.

De hecho, la ausencia de su madre es básicamente el motivo por el que está metida en esta situación, porque Johanna fue la que sentó a Beca en el taburete frente al piano cuando la morena tenía tan solo cinco años. Fue la que presionó con paciencia y dedicación los regordetes dedos de Beca contra las teclas, una y otra vez, hasta que la niña se aprendió de memoria cómo y dónde encontrar todos los acordes.

Su madre _jamás_ habría permitido que su padre impusiera su voluntad, su sueño personal, sobre el de Beca. Johanna habría sido la primera en colgarle a Beca la maleta del brazo y darle una palmada en el culo en dirección a la dársena del bus correspondiente hacia Los Ángeles, aunque por dentro se le estuviera partiendo el corazón porque su hija pequeña se va a vivir al otro lado del país.

Pero su madre ya no está y Beca es menor de edad, y su padre es un egoísta cabezota en plena crisis de los cincuenta empeñado en revivir sus días jóvenes a través de Beca. Y, por desgracia, a Beca no le queda otra que obedecer. Y todo porque sus padres no la concibieron antes y, para cuando los nueve meses de embarazo terminaron, ya era noviembre.

Le quedan tres meses para la mayoría de edad, pero para entonces ya habrá empezado el curso y Beca puede ser muchas cosas en su vida, pero no es de las que deja las cosas a la mitad. No se rinde fácilmente, es cabezota y siempre termina todo aquello que comienza.

De modo que aguantará.

Solo ocho meses, y el 22 de mayo se subirá en el primer bus que salga de Atlanta hacia Los Ángeles. Aguantará. Cabeza gacha, los cascos puestos, ir y venir a clase únicamente… Nadie se fijará en ella. Y son solo ocho meses.

No debería ser muy difícil, ¿no?

* * *

 

El peso de los auriculares sobre su cuello es reconfortante.

Lo único familiar en uno con cinco kilómetros cuadrados a la redonda, el tamaño aproximado del campus de Barden según los folletos informativos que su padre colaba incesantemente por debajo de la puerta siempre cerrada de su cuarto en los últimos meses de instituto.

Y no, no cuenta a su padre como algo familiar.

Básicamente porque ha sido un extraño para ella desde que decidió marcharse por la puerta de casa cuando ella tenía seis años, y nunca volvió, hasta que no le quedó otro remedio que hacerse cargo de ella.

Hasta que la crisis de los cincuenta le hizo replantearse su vida entera y decidió emplear ese derecho de custodia que convenientemente había olvidado durante diez años para enmendar errores del pasado.

Beca todavía recuerda el momento en el que vio a su padre aparecer en el umbral de la puerta del piso de su tía Susan, dos días después de que su madre perdiera definitivamente la batalla contra el cáncer. Beca siempre asumió que se quedaría con su tía, ya que era el único familiar cercano que tenía.

Pero, cómo no, su padre tuvo que aparecer para trastocar todos sus planes.

\- ¿Darren? – escuchó la voz de su tía, cargada de incredulidad, desde el pasillo de entrada de su pequeño piso.

Durante unos segundos, Beca se quedó completamente quieta, los cascos torcidos en la cabeza para dejar una oreja descubierta y poder escuchar. Pensando en quién podía ser ese Darren. Pensando en quién podía haber aparecido en la puerta del apartamento de la hermana de su madre recién fallecida que se llamase Darren.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí? – gruñó su tía, y su voz temblaba con rabia contenida.

Entonces se dio cuenta. Y fue como si alguien le acabase de tirar un cubo de agua congelada por encima.

Con manos temblorosas, se quitó los cascos hasta que cayeron alrededor de su cuello. Un peso familiar y reconfortante en medio del torbellino en el que acababa de convertirse su vida. Sintió como una garra que apresaba sus pulmones y garganta, una losa de cien kilos sobre su pecho que hacía bastante complicado respirar.

Sin saber ni ver qué estaba haciendo, con la mirada desenfocada y perdida en el recuerdo del rostro impasible de su padre desapareciendo tras la puerta de su casa para no volver; se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentada y dio los cortos pasos que le separaban del pasillo de entrada.

Se asomó al umbral del salón y al final del pasillo pudo ver a su tía iluminada por la luz que se colaba por la puerta entreabierta, parcialmente bloqueada por el cuerpo de un hombre alto.

El hombre vio a Beca y alargó una mano, empujando la puerta para tener un mayor campo visual.

\- ¡No…! – intentó protestar su tía Susan. Lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro y descubrió a Beca paralizada al fondo del pasillo, pálida y temblorosa; y sus esfuerzos por impedir que Darren entrara desfallecieron.

Darren dio un paso adelante. La morena dio un paso atrás y sacudió la cabeza en una negación.

\- Beca… – susurró Darren con reverencia en su voz.

\- No – respondió ella a una pregunta no dicha en voz alta –. No – repitió con más firmeza.

Sus manos se convirtieron en puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo sin que ella mandase una orden consciente, y sintió un fuego alzarse con violentas llamas desde el fondo de su estómago. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, pero esta vez por culpa de la rabia que amenazaba con consumirla por dentro.

\- No tienes ningún derecho a aparecer ahora – espetó –. No tienes ningún derecho a acordarte _ahora_ de que tienes una hija.

\- Bec, debes entender… – otro paso adelante, esta vez con una mano extendida en el aire en una súplica de que le escuchara, de que le dejara explicarse.

Pero Beca no estaba dispuesta.

\- No pienso irme contigo – desafió, la mandíbula tan apretada que las palabras salen entre dientes, pero se entienden sin problemas.

\- Soy tu padre… – empezó a negociar Darren.

\- ¿Ahora? – rio Beca con amargura –. ¿Ahora quieres ser mi padre? ¿Diez años después de que nos abandonaras y jamás intentases ponerte en contacto? – recriminó. Llevaba mucho tiempo pensando qué diría si alguna vez volviera a encontrarse con su padre, y ahora que se le había presentado la oportunidad, no pensaba desaprovecharla –. ¿Dónde estabas cuando mamá enfermó? ¿Dónde estabas cuando la ingresaron de forma permanente? ¿Dónde estabas el otro día cuando la enterramos?

\- Beca, tu madre y yo…

Una vez más, la morena le cortó de raíz antes de que más palabras empezaran a caer de su boca.

\- No la metas en esto – siseó en una advertencia cargada de amenaza –. Mamá no tuvo la culpa de que nos mintieses durante años – se cruzó de brazos y plantó los pies firmemente en el parqué, deseando poder tener alguna forma de hacer su agarre permanente –. No voy a vivir contigo – sentenció con determinación.

\- No es una pregunta, Beca – la voz de su padre se tornó dura al darse cuenta de que su presencia allí no era bienvenida y su hija no se lo iba a poner nada fácil –. Quieras o no, soy tu padre y tu tutor legal.

Sintió su corazón pararse y romperse a la mitad al darse cuenta de la verdad tras las palabras de su padre.

\- No, la tía… – desesperada, intentó buscar un argumento sólido en esa batalla que sabía que estaba perdiendo rápidamente.

\- Tu tía no puede permitirse la batalla legal que le supondría luchar por tu custodia. Te vienes conmigo, y ese es el fin de la discusión – hizo un gesto brusco con su mano hacia un lado, como cortando el aire.

Al mismo tiempo, Beca notó su estómago hundirse hasta caer a sus pies y alargó un brazo para sujetarse en la pared. Sintió su cuerpo repentinamente flojo y tembloroso, y una sensación fría y oscura expandiéndose por su pecho.

Ni siquiera el peso de los cascos sobre sus hombros podía reconfortarla en ese momento.

La aparición repentina de una chica demasiado energética para el gusto de Beca la saca de sus amargos recuerdos. Se felicita a sí misma por no sobresaltarse cuando la rubia se planta frente a ella, aparentemente salida de la nada, y le da la bienvenida hablando a una velocidad que debería estar reservada para cuando llevas cinco RedBull en sangre y varias noches sin dormir.

\- Erm… – Beca necesita pensar un segundo para recordar el nombre del dormitorio en el que se aloja –. Baker Hall, creo.

La chica, vestida en un repelente uniforme verde botella, el color oficial de la universidad, se gira para indicarle la dirección que debe seguir para encontrar su habitación. La mirada de Beca se fija sin poder evitarlo en el interior de su muñeca derecha, la cual está usando para señalar.

Ve el reloj tatuado sobre la piel, de un gris apagado y con todos los números fijos en el cero. Automáticamente, piensa en quien podría ser el alma gemela de la rubia y solo es capaz de imaginarse a un chico en polo rosa chicle y náuticos, con un jersey sobre los hombros, el pelo peinado hacia atrás bajo capas y capas de gomina, y probablemente igual, si no más, de repelente.

Su atención, por suerte o por desgracia, se ve atraída a un chico sentado en el asiento trasero de un Prius azul grisáceo que frena justo a su lado. Va tocando la guitarra aérea al ritmo de _Carry On Wayward Son_ , imitando todos los sonidos que estaría haciendo el instrumento.

Beca comete el error de hacer contacto visual con el chico, que se envalentona como si eso fuera una buena señal y la morena no le estuviera mirando mientras debate en su cabeza su nivel de cordura.

El Prius arranca de nuevo y la morena se contiene de poner los ojos en blanco. Se da cuenta, con algo de retraso, que la guía turística de Barden lleva todo este rato hablando y ella no le ha hecho ni caso.

\- Aquí tienes el mapa del campus – sonríe, como si la mejor parte estuviera por venir, y alza una mano en la que cuelga un silbato plateado que reluce bajo el sol –, y tu silbato oficial anti-violaciones.

Sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, Beca se limita a aceptar el silbato.

\- No lo uses si no te están violando de verdad – le aconseja la rubia.

Se lleva el silbato a la boca con _toda_ la intención de hacerlo sonar, solo para borrarle la sonrisa autosuficiente a esa chica de la cara porque es de lo más irritante. Sin embargo, en el momento en que sus dientes atrapan el metal se lo piensa mejor y simplemente deja que cuelgue de ellos.

Recoge la bolsa con su equipo de música y pasa de largo a la chica con notable alivio y una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios, tratando de apagar las ganas de ir haciendo sonar el silbato todo el camino hasta su habitación.

Ya tendrá tiempo de buscarse enemigos a lo largo del año.

Eso sí, como el campus esté lleno de bichos raros como ese intento de guía turística y el chico del Prius, Beca empieza a dudar de que los ocho meses que dura el curso vayan a ser tan fáciles como había previsto.

* * *

 

En menos de dos horas, Beca ya ha hecho dos descubrimientos clave: su padre sigue siendo igual de gilipollas y pesado que siempre, y su compañera de habitación la odia y no quiere tener nada que ver con ella.

Todavía no sabe si esto último es algo bueno o malo, está meditando sobre ello mientras se pasea por la feria de actividades de Barden en busca de algo que no grite: soy una perdedora aburrida y desesperada por compañía humana.

De hecho, Beca cree que esa es una forma perfecta de definir a Barden en general.

Seriamente, ha tenido que contener las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco _tantas_ veces que cree que va a sufrir una embolia cerebral más pronto que tarde. ¿La chica con la caja llena de peluches? ¿El grupo de Quidditch? ¿Los cánticos de fraternidades?

La única persona mínimamente interesante que ha conocido hasta ahora es una extravagante australiana con la que coincidió en el stand de los Discapacitados Judíos.

En serio. Discapacitados Judíos. _Discapacitados_. _Judíos_.

Beca no tiene nada en contra de los judíos en general, pero es imposible que haya tantos judíos _discapacitados_ en Barden como para que necesiten tener un club social. Es la cosa más ridícula y absurda que jamás ha visto en la vida, está casi en la misma categoría que el reloj que tiene en su muñeca.

O sea, ¿qué va a ser lo siguiente con lo que tropiece? ¿Clases de Hipnotismo?

\- Hola – el saludo interrumpe el hilo de sus pensamientos, y el flyer ofrecido en su dirección, su burbuja de espacio vital –. ¿Te interesa nuestro grupo de canto a cappella?

Beca observa, con mal disimulada diversión, el flyer hecho a mano con dibujitos y fotos recortadas de viejas actuaciones.

A cappella, _cómo no_. Debería haberlo visto venir.

\- Oh vaya – dice en una risa al mismo tiempo que alza la mirada –. Esto vuelve a estar de moda.

Lo primero que ve son unos increíbles ojos azules, de un azul que Beca está segura de que no puede existir en la vida real sin ayuda de filtros de Instagram o Snapchat. Y por si los ojos no fueran suficientemente llamativos, la chica tiene la melena del color del fuego.

Su amiga, una rubia con aspecto de estirada vestida en un vestido rosa, palidece en comparación.

\- Sí, es total – le asegura la pelirroja con sincera ilusión y orgullo –. Cantamos versiones, pero sin usar ningún instrumento – explica, señalando su boca con la punta del bolígrafo –. Todo sale de nuestras bocas.

\- Ugh – Beca no sabe si sonreír, reírse en sus caras o sentir miedo.

\- Hay cuatro grupos en el campo… – continúa explicando la pelirroja, con el silencioso apoyo emocionado de su amiga rubia.

Sin embargo, una tercera persona irrumpe en medio de su explicación y, para el espanto de Beca, descubre que es el chico del Prius. Todo su rostro se ilumina al reconocer a Beca, quien siente el impulso repentino de saltar y esconderse detrás de un arbusto o literalmente _cualquier_ _cosa_.

\- ¡Eh, te conozco! – exclama con una sonrisa bobalicona, señalando a Beca con un dedo.

La morena resiste, apenas, el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco y suplica para que la embolia le ocurra ahora, _por favor_.

\- Imposible – responde ella, su rostro y su voz inexpresivas.

\- Claro que sí – asegura él sin perder ni un ápice de energía.

Y, en serio, ¿qué tiene Barden para hacer a todo el mundo tan jodidamente _alegre_ todo el rato? ¿Es algún tipo de droga que a Beca todavía no le han ofrecido? ¿O es simplemente que esta universidad está llena de bichos raros?

\- Sí te conozco, canté para ti – insiste el chico del Prius –. Lo recuerdo porque estabas en un taxi.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Beca ve a la pelirroja fruncir el ceño y torcer la boca, como si tuviera ganas de intervenir y hacer algún comentario sobre cómo ha interrumpido una conversación de forma muy irrespetuosa, pero se estuviera frenando a sí misma.

El chico del Prius no se deja desalentar por la frialdad de la morena, sino que, casi al contrario, parece generarle más y más curiosidad. Ladea la cabeza y esboza un intento de sonrisa torcida, recorriendo a Beca con la mirada de arriba abajo.

No hay nada de sexual en su repaso, pero, aun así, la actitud de Beca de: déjame en paz, solo se refuerza.

\- ¿A ti qué te pasa? – pregunta él, intrigado –. ¿Eres una de esas chicas siniestras y misteriosas que luego se quitan las gafas y los pendientes de pincho que llevaban y se dan cuenta de que eran preciosas desde el principio?

Beca recula ante sus palabras. Arquea las cejas y le lanza una mirada incrédula con la que pretende que este tío capte el mensaje de: ¿de qué coño vas?, que lleva mandándole desde el principio.

La pelirroja también parece tomarse como una ofensa el comentario del chico. Su boca se abre ligeramente en una expresión de pura sorpresa, como si no pudiera creerse que haya dicho semejante idiotez.

Se cruza de brazos, haciendo resaltar sus bíceps. Sus ojos azul bebé pierden toda la calidez previa para tornarse duros y fríos.

\- Si necesitas que cambie su forma de ser para encontrarla guapa – interviene, su actitud engañosamente dulce –, entonces, amigo, tienes un problema.

Beca suprime a duras penas la sonrisa que se dibuja en sus labios ante la contestación e intercambia una mirada agradecida con la pelirroja, que le regala un guiño cómplice.

Y es entonces cuando Beca lo siente.

Un calambre en su muñeca derecha que trepa por su brazo de forma casi dolorosa. Se le escapa una mueca por lo sorprendente del dolor y se lleva la mano izquierda a la zona desde la que se ha originado el calambre.

Su piel se eriza y siente un cosquilleo expandirse por todo su cuerpo hasta hormiguear en las puntas de sus dedos.

Al principio, no entiende qué ha pasado. Tarda un poco más en recordar las palabras de su madre describiendo lo que sintió al conocer a su padre, y tarda otro poco más en darse cuenta de que todo ha ocurrido en su brazo derecho.

Su respiración se atasca en sus pulmones igual que si alguien acabara de pegarle un puñetazo en el estómago.

No puede ser. No puede haber llegado al cero.

Escupe algún tipo de excusa de la que no es realmente consciente y, con paso inestable, se aleja lo más rápido que puede de las tres personas a las que acaba de conocer. Está respirando de forma tan superficial que el mundo comienza a darle vueltas y siente que se está asfixiando.

Reconoce las señales del ataque de pánico, pero no puede pararse a lidiar con eso ahora mismo. No sin _saber_.

Se deja caer contra el tronco de un árbol alejado de todo el barullo, aislado tras un edificio que no reconoce. Sus uñas se clavan en la corteza y siente la sabia pegarse a su piel. Usa su hombro para sujetarse y, con manos temblorosas, empieza a desenganchar las hebillas metálicas que mantienen la gruesa pulsera de cuero alrededor de su muñeca.

Le cuesta, pero finalmente la pulsera cae sobre el césped, a sus pies. Coge aire como puede, teniendo en cuenta el agarre de hierro sobre sus pulmones, y lo suelta en una exhalación agitada.

Gira la muñeca hasta exponer el reloj.

00:00:00.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En realidad mi idea era que el título fueran esos versos que pertenecen a “Fingertips”, de OneRepublic. El problema es que era demasiado largo y excedía la cantidad de caracteres permitidos así que tuve que improvisar ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> PD: A mí en el colegio me enseñaron que el orden de los factores no altera el producto, y eso es lo que he hecho en este fic. Los diálogos son fieles a la película, pero es probable que no tengan lugar en las mismas escenas a las que estáis acostumbrados o que cambien un poco. 
> 
> Ya sabéis que me gusta hacer las cosas a mí manera ;)
> 
> PD2: No sé cuánto va a durar este fic. Tengo más o menos planeada la historia, pero ya me conocéis. Suelo perder el control de lo que quiero contar. Ya iremos viendo por el camino, aunque tampoco espero que sea muy largo. 
> 
> PD3: Prometo que no mentí cuando os dije que nos volveríamos a ver pronto. Este primer capítulo lo tenía listo apenas dos días después de subir el epílogo de HWYF peeeero quería avanzar un poco antes de publicar nada. Y menos mal porque menudo mes de septiembre… En temas de inspiración y energía vital, ha sido horrible.  
> Pero bueno, ya estoy de nuevo en la parte de la montaña rusa que sube así que disfrutemos del viaje ;)
> 
> ¡Nos vemos pronto! (Y esta vez lo digo de verdad.) (Prometido.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Tendría que estar escribiendo un guion que tengo que entregar al final del día? Sí, tendría. Pero me encanta procrastinar.

Cuando Beca tenía solo cinco años, tomó una decisión que aplicó a rajatabla durante los siguientes años: no cometer el mismo error que su madre por hacerle caso a un estúpido reloj.

Quizá, para alguien ajeno, pueda resultar un poco locura tomar una decisión tan radical e importante a tan temprana edad. Pero Beca nunca había sentido la necesidad de cambiar de opinión, es más, casi al contrario.

A medida que iba cumpliendo años y su raciocinio sobre todo lo ocurrido a su familia iba aumentando, su decisión se solidificaba como una piedra en el centro de su pecho. Firme y sólida. Imbatible por la erosión.

No se iba a dejar engañar por unos números, ni siquiera les iba a prestar atención. Escondió su reloj bajo la pulsera de cuero y dedicó cada gota de energía que cabía en su cuerpo en crecimiento en ignorar la cuenta atrás marcada en su muñeca derecha.

De hecho, se volvió tan buena en ignorar el reloj que había momentos en que se olvidaba de su existencia.

Ver los ceros, de un gris apagado sobre su piel, es igual que si acabaran de expulsarla a propulsión de la Tierra.

Ignorar el reloj había hecho que no supiera cuánto tiempo le quedaba. No había podido prepararse para el impacto de ninguna forma, ni siquiera sabía que se avecinaba en primer lugar. Le ha pillado desprevenida, como un puñetazo salido de la nada.

Siente que ha perdido totalmente el equilibrio y está en ese momento de incertidumbre en el que todavía no ha caído, pero tampoco está recta. Se ve a sí misma hacer el recorrido a cámara lenta, incapaz de extender las manos para parar el golpe.

Y cuando este llega, lo trastoca _todo_.

Su primera noche en Barden se la pasa con los ojos abiertos, mirando el techo ensombrecido de su habitación mientras escucha las suaves respiraciones de Kimmy Jin en su cama. Su cabeza da vueltas a una velocidad vertiginosa y su estómago reacciona igual que si todo su cuerpo estuviera girando.

Tiene ganas constantes de vomitar. Pero también de llorar. Y de gritar. Y de pegarle un puñetazo a algo.

No sabe qué se supone que debe hacer ahora.

Ha conocido a quien teóricamente es su alma gemela, pero Beca no tiene ni idea de _quién_ es. Porque su reloj decidió llegar al cero justo después de acabase de conocer a _tres_ personas, y si eso no es una retorcida broma del destino, Beca no sabe qué es si no.

¿Se supone que debe ponerse a jugar a Sherlock Holmes y averiguar quién de los tres es?

Más bien, quién de los _dos_ es.

Beca no está segura de nada en su vida en este momento, pero una cosa tiene claro: la rubia en el vestido rosa no podía haber sido quien hizo que su reloj llegara a cero, porque no habían intercambiado ni una sola palabra. Ni siquiera una mirada.

Eso le deja a dos candidatos: la pelirroja y el chico del Prius.

Y si su suerte sigue siendo igual de buena como hasta ahora, seguro que su alma gemela resulta ser el chico del Prius.

Casi se lo puede imaginar con esa sonrisa bobalicona, plantándose en una rodilla y preguntándole: ¿qué te parece tener toda una vida juntos para ponerte de los nervios?, convencido de que es la mejor declaración de amor que una mujer puede esperar de su media naranja.

La fantasía es suficiente para que Beca suelte un resoplido en el silencio de su habitación y ruede sobre su colchón hasta hundir la cara en la almohada.

Es una postura incómoda, porque apenas puede respirar y, lo poco que respira, es el aire caliente que acaba de expulsar, pero se fuerza a permanecer así porque siente que va a estallar de un momento a otro.

En caso de gritar, mejor amortiguarlo en la almohada.

Tiene _diecisiete_ años, por dios bendito. Ni siquiera ha cumplido los dieciocho.

¿Y se supone que ya tiene que andar pensando en almas gemelas? ¿En qué clase de mundo _loco_ vive?

No puede evitar pensar que todo esto ha pasado porque Beca está en Barden. Es una deducción lógica, su alma gemela está en Barden y no se habrían conocido si no fuera porque Beca también _tuvo_ que venir a Barden.

Los defensores del destino argumentarían que Beca habría terminado conociendo a su alma gemela de todos modos, porque están destinados a estar juntos, pero la morena nunca ha creído en esas chorradas.

Así que, como cualquier adolescente cabreada con la vida, Beca culpa a su padre de sus desgracias.

* * *

 

\- Quiero largarme de aquí – espeta Beca con furia nada más entrar en el despacho de su padre con la energía de un huracán.

La puerta que ha lanzado abierta golpea contra la pared con un ruido seco que sobresalta a su padre. Alza la cabeza de los papeles que está corrigendo, bolígrafo rojo en una mano y el pelo alborotado por pasarse la otra mano por él.

Beca se planta frente a su mesa sin molestarse en disimular su impaciencia, brazos cruzados y un pie marcando un ritmo inquieto sobre el suelo.

Los ojos de Darren dan un parpadeo cansado, pero no reacciona más allá, acostumbrado a los estallidos de furia de su hija. Deja escapar un largo suspiro, agotado antes incluso de la discusión que los dos saben que se avecina.

\- ¿No deberías estar en clase? – pregunta mientras deposita sus gafas sobre los papeles.

Beca observa a su padre frotarse los ojos con las puntas de los dedos y bufa, porque por supuesto que eso es lo único que le importa.

\- Tengo esta hora libre – la mentira cae con facilidad de sus labios.

Darren solo asiente lentamente y señala con una mano una de las sillas vacías que hay al otro lado de su mesa.

\- ¿Por qué no tomas asiento?

\- No – Beca rechaza la invitación de inmediato –. Pretendo hacer esta visita muy breve.

\- Beca… – suspira su padre, cruzando las manos sobre los papeles con actitud conciliadora.

\- Sí, ya sé lo que vas a decir – le corta la morena. Cuando Darren intenta protestar, alegando que no, no lo sabe, Beca sigue adelante haciendo caso omiso –. Vas a decir: Beca, ¿por qué tienes que hacer siempre las cosas tan complicadas?

Su padre se calla al darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, Beca sabía perfectamente lo que tenía planeado decirle. Y es que quizá él no se da cuenta, pero se repite como un disco rayado, siempre con la misma cantinela.

Beca esboza una sonrisa sarcástica y arquea las cejas.

\- Sí, papá. Te escucho cuando hablas – se burla. Su rostro pierde toda la diversión para tornarse serio –. Ahora, ¿por qué no me escuchas tú a mí por _una_ _vez_ en tu vida?

\- Cielo, yo te escucho… – le asegura su padre inmediatamente.

Sus ojos tristes remueven algo en el interior de Beca, pero lo corta de raíz antes de que crezca mucho y le sea imposible sofocarlo.

\- No, no lo haces – interrumpe llena de vehemencia –. Si lo hicieras, no estaría _aquí_ – señala con un vago gesto de su mano a su alrededor, al despacho viejo y destartalado de su padre y lo que este engloba.

\- Es por tu futuro – dice Darren.

Su suspiro, como si estuviera cansado de tener siempre la misma discusión, le toca a Beca el nervio equivocado. Se siente a sí misma crisparse y cierra las manos en puños temblorosos, preparada para estallar.

Si su padre está cansado, no tiene ni idea de cómo se siente Beca. Cada vez que intenta mantener una conversación con él es como hablar con una pared de ladrillo, porque todos sus argumentos e intentos de que comprenda su punto de vista rebotan sin traspasar al otro lado.

Caen a sus pies, acumulándose en una montaña que amenaza con ahogarla.

Cuadra la mandíbula y se fuerza a respirar hondo antes de contestar con palabras que suenan un poco aplastadas por tener que empujarlas entre dientes.

\- Aquí no está mi futuro.

\- Lo que tú quieres no es un futuro, Beca – responde Darren inmediatamente, su voz dura y harta. Mira a su hija con el ceño fruncido –. La música no te va a llevar a ningún lado, es solo un hobbie.

\- Dice el que persiguió una carrera en Literatura – ataca Beca de vuelta, ya sin molestarse en contenerse –. ¿A dónde te ha llevado eso, eh, papá?

\- Por lo menos tengo un trabajo – alza las manos para señalar su despacho –, que es mucho más de lo que tendrías tú si te hubiera dejado seguir tu estúpido sueño.

Beca recula físicamente ante las palabras de su padre.

El dolor que le han producido se muestra en su rostro un segundo. Es solo un segundo, luego Beca convierte su cara en una máscara dura e impenetrable, pero es suficiente para que Darren lo vea.

La morena se maldice por ese instante de debilidad, por el hecho de que, a pesar de que su padre estuvo durante diez años ausente de su vida, todavía tiene poder suficiente sobre ella como para herirle.

Darren lamenta haberse dejado llevar con un nuevo suspiro, pasándose una mano por la cara en un gesto lleno de agotamiento. Esta vez, la expresión triste de sus ojos ya no afecta a Beca.

\- No quería decir… – intenta disculparse.

\- No te molestes – Beca le interrumpe con voz fría como el hielo y cortante como el más afilado de los cuchillos.

Su cuerpo está tan tenso por el esfuerzo que está haciendo para mantener sus emociones bajo control, que el momento en que se mueve tiene la sensación de que todos sus músculos van a bloquearse y dejar de responder.

Se empuja a sí misma a girar sobre sus talones y se marcha del despacho de su padre tan abruptamente como llegó, portazo incluido.

Puede escucharle llamar su nombre. Una vez, dos veces.

Luego, silencio.

Eso es todo lo que está dispuesto a luchar por ella.

* * *

 

La mañana que Beca recibe la llamada de un tal Luke para empezar a trabajar en la estación de radio de la universidad, siente una oleada de alivio recorrer su cuerpo.

No solo es una oportunidad de trabajar con música, aunque Beca nunca se hubiera visto a sí misma como _ese_ tipo de DJ; sino que también le ofrece una escapatoria para dejar de obsesionarse sobre el tema del reloj.

Se ha pasado la semana entera encerrada en su habitación, huyendo del mundo y de la posibilidad de tropezar con la pelirroja o el chico del Prius en el campus. A falta de un plan mejor, su idea fue, y sigue siendo, ignorar el tema hasta que ya no le sea posible.

Empuja la puerta de cristal para entrar en una luminosa recepción adornada con madera. Ve a un hombre sentado en una mesa hablando por teléfono y, a pesar de que odia tener que interrumpirle, se acerca en caso de que sea Luke.

\- Hola, soy Beca – se presenta en voz baja para no molestarle mucho.

El hombre con barba alza la mirada y tapa el auricular del teléfono un segundo, sin parecer irritado.

\- Es por ahí – le indica, señalando con la mano hacia otra puerta de madera cubierta con un estor.

\- Gracias – murmura.

Gira el pomo de la puerta y entra en una espaciosa habitación con aspecto destartalado. Por todos lados hay viejas estanterías llenas hasta arriba de vinilos, cajas de cartón puestas en cualquier superficie disponible con más vinilos y CD.

El aire huele a polvo y algo dulzón, como incienso. La música que deben de estar emitiendo ahora mismo en la radio se filtra por los altavoces a un volumen bastante alto.

\- …45.7 WBUJ, música para mentes independientes – está anunciando la voz un poco metálica de un hombre.

Beca localiza la cabina donde está la radio en sí y se acerca a cotillear a través de las ventanas. El chico rubio que está sentado frente a la mesa de mezclas debe verla acercarse, porque se levanta y abre la puerta de la cabina.

\- Hola – saluda. Una de sus manos hace girar un dial situado en la puerta, por fuera de la cabina, y el volumen de la música desciende –. ¿Llevas ahí mucho tiempo?

Beca reconoce el acento británico y le pone nombre al chico musculoso: Luke.

\- No, acabo de llegar – asegura –. Solo… – Luke desaparece al interior de la cabina, dejándole con las palabras en la boca –, miraba… – termina en voz baja para nadie en particular.

Supone que debe de seguirle para que le explique cómo van las cosas, así que recorre los cuatro pasos que la separan de la entrada en la cabina. Sin embargo, no llega más allá del umbral.

\- Prohibido la entrada a novatos – le dice el británico, cargado con una caja de plástico negra llena de vinilos y CD.

Beca retrocede inmediatamente, echándose a un lado para dejar paso.

\- Soy Luke, director de la emisora – se presenta mientras cierra la cabina –. Debes ser la de las prácticas – no es una pregunta, pero la forma en que entrecierra los ojos da a entender que no está del todo seguro.

La respuesta de la morena se ve interrumpida cuando alguien entra apresuradamente en la habitación.

Tanto Luke como Beca se giran para ver quién es el nuevo, y la morena musita un: tienes que estar de coña, para sí misma al reconocerle como el chico del Prius. Convierte su rostro en una máscara de indiferencia y finge que no se ha dado cuenta de su presencia.

\- Hola, tío, ¿qué tal? Soy Jesse – las palabras caen una detrás de otra de forma energética, algo jadeantes a consecuencia de la carrera que ha debido de meterse al cuerpo para llegar.

\- Y yo Luke, llegas tarde – le corta el británico, para satisfacción de Beca.

Se muerde el interior de la mejilla para no sonreír. Puede notar que el chico del Prius intenta establecer contacto visual con ella, probablemente para poner alguna cara, unos ojos en blanco, y compartir un momento de complicidad contra su jefe.

Pero Beca no tiene intención alguna de caer en la trampa.

Mantiene su rostro girado en dirección opuesta a donde está el chico y sigue al Luke por el estudio de radio, escuchando sus indicaciones sobre el excitante trabajo que van a llevar a cabo: ordenar CD en las estanterías correspondientes.

 _Yujuuu_.

\- Vais a pasar mucho tiempo juntos así que, por favor, nada de sexo en las mesas – pide Luke con absoluta seriedad –. He tenido malas experiencias…

Beca se muestra asqueada, y agradece que el chico del Prius se haya quedado tras ella para no ver su expresión de – probablemente – traviesa felicidad, encantado de que su jefe crea que puedan llegar a eso.

El británico vuelve a desaparecer en el interior de la cabina, dejándoles solos con sus vinilos y CD. La morena suspira y mira la caja frente a la que se ha quedado parada. Tira de uno de sus bordes para acercársela mejor a ella y comienza a leer los títulos.

Siente al chico del Prius ponerse a su lado, pero le ignora. Lanza una última mirada nostálgica a la cabina, donde se escucha a Luke volver a hablar frente al micrófono.

\- Qué coñazo, yo quería poner música – se queja en voz baja, más para sí misma que otra cosa.

\- Yo no – responde su compañero, sonriente –. Estoy aquí por una razón: me vuelve loco ordenar CD.

Beca continúa sin reconocer su presencia, y la falta de risas ante lo que probablemente considerase una broma increíble parece desanimar al chico del Prius. Se desinfla en una exhalación prolongada llena de lamento y se gira completamente hacia Beca.

\- Oye, siento mucho lo que dije – se disculpa, sonando sinceramente arrepentido –. No pretendía ofenderte, era solo un comentario tonto y… – sacude la cabeza, dejando que su voz se apague –. A veces puedo ser un poco gilipollas cuando estoy delante de chicas guapas.

\- ¿Solo un poco? – le pica Beca con una ceja arqueada y tono frío.

El chico del Prius suspira y hunde la cabeza entre sus hombros. Tiene toda la actitud de un perro que acaba de recibir una patada por parte de su amo, y Beca se odia a sí misma por sentir compasión.

\- Está bien – dice finalmente.

El chico del Prius se estira de golpe y le mira con rostro esperanzado.

\- ¿Me perdonas?

\- Uh-huh – responde Beca, concentrada otra vez en su caja.

 El chico lo celebra por todo lo alto y Beca, muy a su pesar, siente las comisuras de sus labios temblar y curvarse hacia arriba en una ligera sonrisa.

Mientras colocan discos, Jesse se lanza a una animada explicación de por qué escogió Barden en vez de quedarse en Carolina del Norte que va hilando él solo con otros temas. Mantiene la conversación sin necesidad de que Beca intervenga, y la morena lo agradece.

Deja que la voz del chico, que nunca baja del mismo nivel de excitación con el que empezó, se convierta en un ronroneo de fondo.

No tiene ganas de interacciones sociales, no se ha preparado para ellas. Además, no habría sido capaz de mantener una conversación con sentido en ese momento, no mientras las alarmas de pánico siguen sonando en su cabeza en un bucle eterno.

Cada pausa, cada cambio de tema, sus músculos se agarrotan cada vez más hasta que la tensión trepa por su cuello y se expande por el interior de su cráneo como el helio en un globo. La presión es demasiada y tiene la sensación de que la cabeza le va a estallar.

Aunque su apariencia es la de una persona muerta de aburrimiento en un trabajo repetitivo, su mente funciona a toda velocidad. Todo su cuerpo está en tensión a la espera del momento en que Jesse haga algún comentario sobre su reloj.

Parte de ella opina que, si el joven no lo ha mencionado ya, entonces quizá es que su reloj no se puso a cero al mismo tiempo que el de Beca. Pero hay otra parte, la parte que lleva en crisis desde ese día en la Feria de Actividades, que sigue esperando el momento en que tropiece con su alma gemela.

Y lo _teme_.

Solo de pensar en ello siente toda la sangre de su cuerpo volverse fría como el hielo y algo que parece un agujero negro en su estómago.

Está tan ensimismada que no escucha a Jesse pronunciar su nombre tres veces. Solo vuelve a la realidad cuando frente a sus ojos desenfocados se agita una mano y le hace parpadear. Sus oídos hacen un _pop_ y el mundo vuelve a hacer ruido a un volumen que le suena demasiado alto.

Fija su mirada en el rostro expectante del chico del Prius, que parece estar esperando algún tipo de respuesta por su parte.

\- ¿Decías algo? – pregunta Beca sin molestarse en disculparse por no estar escuchando.

Pero Jesse no se lo toma a mal. Deja escapar una risa silenciosa y asiente.

\- Sí, um… – el joven baja la mirada al suelo durante ese breve instante de duda.

Es la primera vez que Beca ve en él otra emoción que no sea energía constante o la malicia típica de un niño bueno. Es más, Jesse parece casi hasta inseguro, y en vez de llenar a Beca de alivio tiene el efecto contrario en ella.

Todos sus nervios parecen sobrecargarse y su corazón late con fuerza en su pecho, en alerta.

\- Me preguntaba si… – arranca Jesse finalmente –, el otro día en la Feria, si tú también…

\- Ey – interrumpe Luke de repente.

Ni Beca ni Jesse le han escuchado acercarse, de modo que los dos se giran hacia su jefe con sendos brincos y expresiones de sorpresa absoluta.

\- Quedan cinco minutos para que termine vuestro turno – informa el británico. Su atención se desvía entonces a Jesse –. ¿Te importa ir a la hamburguesería de la esquina y pillarme la cena? Iría yo, pero no me gusta dejar la radio desatendida tanto tiempo.

\- Sí, claro – asiente el joven rápidamente, deseoso de probar su valía y estar en buenos términos con Luke –. Yo te cubro, tío.

Beca aprovecha que los dos están distraídos para escabullirse de la conversación. Se esconde detrás de la segunda fila de estanterías y reposa su espalda contra las baldas de madera, cerrando los ojos un instante.

Deja escapar una exhalación que tiembla por los restos del subidón de adrenalina y trata de hacerle llegar a su cerebro el mensaje de que el peligro ya ha pasado. Puede dejar de estar en alerta.

\- Puedes marcharte si quieres – le dice Luke, colgándose del lateral de la estantería para asomarse.

Beca asiente para que sepa que le ha escuchado, pero su jefe ya ha vuelto a desaparecer de camino al interior de la cabina. Recoge su mochila de donde la había dejado tirada antes y se apresura a salir corriendo de allí antes de que Jesse vuelva.

* * *

 

El viernes pisa la biblioteca de Barden por primera vez.

Después de la semana entera jugando a hacerse la tonta con Jesse y rehuir cualquier tipo de conversación seria, el viernes lo único de lo que tiene ganas cuando sale de la radio a las siete de la tarde es de ir a su habitación, meterse en la cama con música y olvidarse del mundo.

Pero, cuál es su sorpresa al llegar a su cuarto y escuchar la inconfundible melodía del Wii Sports y risas filtrarse a través de la puerta cerrada.

Sabe que Kimmy Jin nunca le perdonaría que entrase y le arruinase el juego con sus amigos, así que con un suspiro que Beca siente salir directamente de su agotada alma, da media vuelta en el sitio y se marcha por donde ha venido.

Así es como acaba un viernes a las siete de la tarde en la biblioteca.

Lleva sus auriculares puestos para que todo el mundo capte que no está interesada en interacciones sociales, aunque estas se vean reducidas al mínimo en el frío y silencioso interior del enorme edificio.

Sube por las escaleras, cubiertas con una gruesa alfombra que amortigua los pasos, hasta el último piso. Cuando más asciende, menos gente hay ocupando las mesas. En el cuarto piso apenas hay tres personas repartidas aquí y allí.

Beca busca la mesa más escondida y se acomoda, esparciendo todas sus cosas por la superficie de madera para disuadir a cualquiera que quiera venir a hacerle compañía. Abre su portátil y cambia la conexión de sus auriculares del móvil al Mac.

Se pierde en su música, en la suave base electrónica que se cuela a través de sus cascos por sus oídos, y se olvida por completo de la hora y de dónde está.

Lo único que la saca de ese espiral interminable de melodías entrelazadas es que su Mac se apague de repente, sin explicación alguna. La pantalla se vuelve negra y las lucecitas dejan de parpadear, y no responde cuando Beca presiona insistentemente el botón de encender.

\- ¡Mierda! – musita quitándose los cascos en un gesto brusco.

Ya tenía el mashup terminado y llevaba un buen rato sin darle a guardar cambios. Como haya perdido toda la tarde de trabajo por quedarse sin batería…

Se sorprende al mirar por la ventana y ver el cielo oscuro. Coge su iPhone y le da la vuelta, presionando el botón central para que se ilumine la pantalla. El reloj indica que son casi las once y media de la noche, y la biblioteca cierra a medianoche.

Con un suspiro, Beca empieza a recoger sus cosas.

\- …te prisa – dice una voz de mujer. Suena lejana, como si viniera de las escaleras, y es en parte un quejido.

\- No tardo nada – responde otra chica, su risa progresivamente más cerca.

Beca ladea la cabeza, extrañada, porque dada la hora y el silencio absoluto de esos últimos minutos daba por hecho que se había quedado sola en ese piso, si no en la biblioteca entera. Alguien rodea la esquina a paso rápido, pero se frena de golpe con un _oh_ sorprendido al ver a Beca.

La morena alza la cabeza al mismo tiempo que la recién llegada la reconoce.

\- ¡Ey, eres tú! – saluda, ilusionada.

Beca se queda paralizada ante esos ojos azul bebé y ese peculiar tono cobrizo que cae en sedosas ondas alrededor del rostro sonriente de la pelirroja de la Feria. Intenta que no se le note el pánico, pero sus movimientos se vuelven un poco más frenéticos.

\- Hola de nuevo – responde para no parecer una borde.

\- El otro día te fuiste tan rápido que al final no me quedó claro si estás interesada en las Bellas o no – comenta la pelirroja acercándose a ella un poco, una sonrisa fácil en los labios y ojos tan brillantes que parecen tener luz propia.

Beca se entretiene para retrasar al máximo el tener que contestar. Da un último brusco empujón a su Mac y este desaparece en el interior de su mochila.

Por el rabillo de su ojo puede ver que la pelirroja observa sin ocultar su curiosidad las cosas que todavía tiene esparcidas por la mesa: sus cascos, su móvil, un bolígrafo, una libreta llena de garabatos, un lápiz que rodó lejos de ella y no tenía ganas de rodear la mesa para recuperarlo.

Se da cuenta de que su libreta está abierta en una hoja con un pentagrama dibujado, su último intento de componer algo propio, y se precipita a cerrarla con quizá demasiada obviedad.

\- Ya, um… – se recoge sus mechones castaños tras la oreja, rascándose bajo su piercing industrial –. Creo que voy a pasar – enseña los dientes en una mueca y se encoge de hombros.

\- Oh – la pelirroja pierde algo de su brillo natural y su sonrisa flaquea. Parece como si le acabasen de decir que todo aquello bonito que ama en el mundo acaba de morir.

Se repone en cuestión de segundos, pero Beca lo ha visto y ahora nota la falsedad con la que sonríe, y no es lo mismo.

No entiende por qué le hace sentirse como un auténtico _ogro_ cuando apenas conoce a la otra chica, pero hay algo en ella que da la impresión de que es un ser de luz. Algo que te impide decepcionarla.

Beca abre la boca para escupir algún tipo de excusa, todavía no ha pensado en cuál, pero tiene la urgencia repentina de decir lo que sea con tal de devolverle la ilusión.

Sin embargo, no puede emitir sonido alguno porque alguien la interrumpe.

\- En serio, Chlo – escuchan que alguien se queja mientras se acerca a ellas –. ¿Se puede saber por qué tardas tanto?

La amiga rubia de la Feria rodea la esquina de la librería con expresión de máximo fastidio. Si se muestra sorprendida por haberse reencontrado con Beca, no lo deja ver. Es más, su mirada se torna de un inquisitivo que hasta los mejores interrogadores de la CIA no son capaces de imitar después de años de experiencia.

Beca contiene las ganas de encogerse ante el escrutinio y hace lo opuesto: cuadra los hombros y saca un poco la barbilla, desafiante.

\- Perdona, Bree – se disculpa la pelirroja dulcemente –. Me he encontrado con… – frunce el ceño y se gira hacia la DJ, ladeando la cabeza en una pregunta silenciosa.

\- Beca – completa esta.

\- Beca – repite la pelirroja, sonriendo.

Pero no se limita a decir su nombre, sino que la forma en que las cuatro letras ruedan por su lengua suena casi como si lo estuviera _saboreando_. Como si estuviera probando cómo suena cayendo de su boca para decidir si le gusta o no.

El brillo en su mirada delata que el resultado es positivo.

\- Yo soy Chloe, por cierto – se presenta con un guiño –. ¿Estás segura de que no puedo convencerte para que cambies de opinión sobre las Bellas? – inquiere en un tono casi suplicante.

El ceño de la rubia se frunce inmediatamente y su mirada inquisitiva adquiere un tinte juicioso. Parece que ya ha llegado a la conclusión de que Beca no encaja en su grupo y no tiene reparo alguno en que se note su desacuerdo.

Y la morena, a pesar de que le gustaría jugar un poco con ella y mostrar interés en las Bellas, y a pesar de que siente una sensación incómoda en el estómago ante la posibilidad de enfrentarse de nuevo a los ojos tristes de Chloe, debe rechazar la oferta.

\- Lo siento – se disculpa con una tensa sonrisa –. Es que me parece un rollo.

Chloe agacha la cabeza, entre apenada y resignada. Su amiga, sin embargo, da un visible brinco ante la respuesta de Beca y todo su rostro se tensa con ofensa.

\- ¿ _Aca-perdona_? – exclama en una risa incrédula, como si no pudiera creerse que alguien acabase de decir _eso_ de su grupo de a cappella –. ¿Montar una coreografía de un súper éxito de Mariah Carey es un rollo?

Si no fuera porque Beca puede notar el veneno del sarcasmo, pensaría que la rubia le está gastando una broma porque _ese_ no puede ser su argumento de defensa. ¿Se supone que debe de parecerle guay? Solo lo hace sonar todo más patético.

Chloe debe de darse cuenta, porque se apresura a interceder en favor de su amiga.

\- Cantamos por todo el país y participamos en el campeonato nacional – proclama, orgullosa, para la satisfacción de su amiga.

\- ¿Adrede? – pregunta Beca, en parte porque le encanta picar a la rubia, y en parte porque de verdad quiere asegurarse de que no se trate de una especie de culto lava cerebros o algo parecido.

Chloe parece demasiado guapa y demasiado inteligente como para estar metida en algo así voluntariamente.

\- Actuamos en el Centro de Artes Escénicas, so zorra – escupe la rubia con una sonrisa tirante.

Beca arquea las cejas y presiona los labios para ocultar su diversión. Chloe, sin embargo, parece alarmarse ante el insulto, como si tuviera miedo de que Beca se fuera a ofender seriamente, y trata de arreglar la situación.

\- Lo que Aubrey quiere decir… – interviene, su voz apaciguadora, pero su risa incómoda. Le manda una mirada de advertencia a su amiga cuando esta se gira con el ceño fruncido, disconforme –, es que somos un grupo de chicas con talento cuyo sueño es volver a la final nacional en el Lincoln Center.

Beca mira a los lados, incapaz de creerse que al final se esté tragando toda la chapa cuando ha dejado claro varias veces que no está interesada en la a cappella. Si no se marcha y les deja con la palabra en la boca es por respeto hacia Chloe.

Chloe, que le regala una sonrisa y clava sus ojos esperanzados en ella y le pide que les ayude a hacer realidad sus sueños y, en serio, no debería ser legal tener ojos _tan_ azules.

\- Lo siento – se disculpa de nuevo. Parte de ella siente verdadera pena por tener que decirle que no a Chloe, pero la otra parte de ella ni loca se pondría bajo el mando de Aubrey –. Ni siquiera canto – miente con un encogimiento de hombros.

Aubrey parece aliviada, preparada para dejar el tema y poner distancia entre ellas. Beca no podría estar más de acuerdo, así que se gira hacia sus cosas para terminar de recoger. Se cuelga los auriculares del cuello y la mochila del hombro.

Solo que su camino se encuentra obstruido por una pelirroja que no parece tener ganas de darse por vencida.

\- ¿No cantas, pero tienes un tatuaje de unos auriculares y una libreta llena de partituras? – insiste. Señala la muñeca izquierda de la morena, que queda al descubierto por la forma en que sujeta la tira de su mochila sobre su hombro.

La reacción de Beca es instintiva: gira la mano hasta esconder el interior de su muñeca, como si en vez de un tatuaje estuviera tratando de ocultar su reloj de los ojos curioso de un desconocido.

\- Chloe, quizá sea mejor que dejes el tema – aconseja Aubrey a través de una sonrisa incómoda.

Chloe no hace ni caso y permanece con la mirada fija en Beca.

\- Me puede gustar la música y no saber cantar – responde la DJ con un encogimiento de hombros despreocupado –. Mira a David Guetta.

Solo recibe parpadeos de vuelta, ni una sola muestra de reconocimiento, y le lleva a preguntarse qué clase de educación musical tienen esas dos chicas.

\- Ha sido un placer conoceros, de todos modos – dice en un tono lleno de finalidad.

Chloe no parece del todo convencida, pero se hace a un lado para dejarle salir. Sus inquisitivos ojos azules siguen a Beca cuando pasa a su lado, y su mirada es penetrante de una forma muy distinta a la de su amiga.

Donde en la de Aubrey solo había interés maligno, en la de Chloe hay curiosidad. Como si Beca fuese un enigma que se muere por resolver y que no va a parar hasta que lo consiga.

\- Te olvidas tu lápiz – llama Chloe tras ella.

Beca se para antes de rodear la estantería y mira el lápiz de madera roja que la pelirroja tiende en el aire entre ellas.

\- Cierto. Um, gracias – musita.

Coge el lápiz, pero Chloe no lo suelta al instante.

Hay un momento en el que las dos lo tienen sujeto por cada uno de los extremos. Es apenas un instante, unas milésimas de segundo.

Sin embargo, es suficiente para que los ojos de Beca resbalen a los dedos de Chloe que se mantienen alrededor de la madera. Y de ahí siguen subiendo casi por voluntad propia una vez se registra en su cerebro que la pelirroja está usando su mano derecha.

Como si se tratase de un imán, su mirada se ve irremediablemente atraída al reloj plateado tatuado en el interior de la muñeca de Chloe.

00:00:00.

La respiración de Beca se atasca en su garganta, y quizá emite algún sonido, pero quizá no. No está segura, porque apenas es capaz de oír nada por encima del rugido de su sangre en sus oídos.

Alza la mirada de un brinco hasta Chloe. La pelirroja tiene una expresión inocente en el rostro, como si no supiera que está pasando algo con Beca.

 _Con_ ellas.

\- De nada – dice con una dulce sonrisa, soltando por fin el lápiz.

Pero algo en el fondo de ese azul bebé hace que Beca sospeche… No. Es más, que tenga la absoluta _certeza_ de que Chloe sabe _exactamente_ lo que está haciendo.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdóooon. No era mi intención haceros esperar un mes entre una actualización y otra, pero os juro que no sé cuándo se ha pasado noviembre. Solo he sido consciente de un día de todo el mes, el resto ha sido como si no existieran.
> 
> No ha sido bonito parpadear y darme cuenta de que tengo los exámenes finales ya en una semana así que vengo por aquí para distraerme de la realidad.

Beca mira la hora en el móvil con mal disimulada impaciencia, comprobando que todavía le quedan seis minutos de su descanso de diez en la emisora.

Suelta un suspiro de alivio cuando el señor que tiene delante en la fila del Starbucks termina con su interminable pedido y es su turno frente al mostrador. El barista parece agradecer que las bebidas que caen de labios de Beca sean solo tres y fáciles de hacer.

\- Así son 15 dólares y 13 peniques – le informa tras teclear en la pantalla táctil.

Beca asiente y deja un billete de veinte en el mostrador. Recibe el cambio y se asegura de que esté correcto, descontando la propina, de camino al punto de espera para recoger los tres cafés: uno para ella, otro para Luke, y otro para John, el hombre de la entrada.

Hoy es el día libre de Jesse, de modo que no hay café para él y Beca está mucho más relajada que de costumbre.

Mete las manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus pitillos y deja que su mirada recorra de manera distraída las decoraciones de Halloween que un encargado de Starbucks está sacando de una caja con manchas de humedad.

Personalmente, Beca considera que el 27 de septiembre es demasiado pronto para empezar con Halloween, pero ya sabe cómo funcionan los comercios. El 1 de noviembre quitarán las calabazas y las sustituirán por Rudolph y un árbol de Navidad.

Mientras espera a que llamen su nombre, deja que su mente divague. Se da cuenta de que septiembre ha pasado mucho más rápido de lo que ella había temido durante esas primeras semanas.

Tuvo la sensación de que los días se iban a alargar, como si no quisieran pasar y desaparecer. Estaba convencida de que las horas iban a ir lentas, como si tuvieran las uñas clavadas en el suelo y las arrastrasen todo el recorrido en contra de su voluntad.

Creía que cada día de trabajo en la emisora junto a Jesse, cada mañana madrugando para ir a clase a las ocho de la mañana cuando todavía ni el sol había salido a esas horas, iba a ser un auténtico suplicio.

Pero, afortunadamente, estaba equivocada.

Para cuando se ha querido dar cuenta ya está a finales de septiembre y, aparte de ese pequeño tropiezo del principio por culpa del reloj y la crisis consecuente, el mes no se le ha hecho tan cuesta arriba como preveía.

Admite que lo de aparecer por clase a las ocho de la mañana es un arte que todavía no tiene del todo perfeccionado, pero trabajar en la emisora por las tardes no es tan horrible como parecía en un principio.

Luke tiene, sorprendentemente, muy buen gusto en música. La mente de Beca se abstrae y entretiene durante las tres horas buscando ritmos que encajen con los que suenan en el aire. Y, las pocas veces que el británico no está metido en la cabina, es un buen contrincante con el que debatir sobre música.

Beca siente un escalofrío de placer recorrer su cuerpo cada vez que Luke emite alguna de las canciones de las que ella le ha hablado.

Aunque también es consciente de los celos de Jesse.

No está sorda, y Jesse tampoco se molesta mucho en ocultar el tono cortante con el que responde a su jefe, o cómo le juzga cuando le pide que vaya a comprarle una hamburguesa para comer varios días seguidos.

Puede ver las miradas dolidas que le lanza Jesse cada vez que entra en la emisora y se encuentra a Beca y Luke hablando animadamente sobre música, o cada vez que intercambian USB llenos de recomendaciones.

Es consciente de los celos de Jesse, aunque no hace nada por disiparlos. Su relación con el joven es una de las pocas cosas de Barden que todavía no ha encontrado estabilidad con el paso del tiempo.

Los cuatro días a la semana que comparten turno en la emisora, hablan y están bien. Participa en los monólogos de Jesse mientras organizan las estanterías, le escucha e intenta prestar atención a sus historias sobre cómo quiere componer bandas sonoras para películas.

Y a pesar de esas cosas que tiene que le hacen tremendamente irritante, Beca sabe que Jesse no es un mal tipo. Puede que empezasen con mal pie, pero eso ya ha quedado atrás.

Sin embargo, Beca es incapaz de bajar del todo la guardia con él. Porque por mucho que quiera ignorarlo, una gran parte de ella es plena y constantemente consciente de que podría ser su alma gemela.

Lo mismo le ocurre con Chloe, a pesar de que no ha vuelto a coincidir con la pelirroja desde aquel viernes en la biblioteca. Pero la agitación de esa noche todavía persigue a Beca, despierta o dormida.

Cada vez que ve un destello de pelo cobrizo en el campus, su corazón se acelera y su instinto de supervivencia se pone en marcha, urgiéndole a echar a correr en dirección opuesta. Su respiración se atasca en sus pulmones y todo su cuerpo entra en sobrecarga.

Por eso piensa en lo irónico que es que, cuando vuelve de su descanso con los cafés, Chloe esté hablando animadamente con Luke al lado de la cabina de la radio.

En un principio, Beca no sabe que es Chloe. Escucha las voces a través de la puerta cerrada que separa la parte trasera de la entrada, y ladea la cabeza mientras le da con extremo cuidado su café a John.

\- ¿Tiene visita Luke? – inquiere Beca, extrañada.

Su jefe odia dejar desatendida la radio a no ser que sea causa de vida o muerte. En el casi mes que lleva trabajando en la emisora, Beca nunca le ha visto alejarse durante más de cinco minutos, y es solo para ir al baño que hay justo al lado.

Si Luke pudiera mear en un cubo para así no abandonar la cabina, Beca está bastante segura de que lo haría.

\- Sí, una chica que tenía que darle unas cosas – explica John con un encogimiento de hombros que deja claro que no sabe mucho del tema y tampoco se ha molestado en hacer preguntas.

Beca emite un “mmhh” pensativo, pero deja al recepcionista tranquilo con su libro y su café. Abre la vieja puerta, balanceando cuidadosamente la bandeja de cartón en la que lleva las otras dos bebidas calientes.

Entra de lado para poder cerrar tras ella y, en el momento en que se gira para mirar hacia delante, desea no haberlo hecho. Tarda exactamente una fracción de segundo en reconocer a la pelirroja que está de espaldas a ella.

Casi deja caer la bandeja al suelo, pero por suerte se repone de la sorpresa justo a tiempo. El café hace un sonido de salpicadura, aunque gracias a las tapas de plástico no se derrama ni una sola gota.

Antes de que Luke, o peor, _Chloe_ , sean conscientes de su presencia en la emisora y le obliguen a acercarse y ser social, Beca hace un brusco giro a la derecha para esconderse tras las estanterías repletas de música.

Desde su escondite puede escuchar sus voces y puede captar breves vistazos de ellos entre los huecos que no están completos en las baldas. Está bastante segura de que, si se queda calladita, no tendrían por qué saber que ella está allí.

Deposita los cafés en una de las mesas y reposa sus palmas contra la polvorienta superficie de madera, exhalando con alivio. Inestable, decide que lo último que necesita en este momento es más cafeína que le altere.

Coge una caja de plástico y, lo más silenciosamente que puede, se pone a trabajar en rellenar los huecos más visibles. Con cada CD que coloca, su escondite se vuelve un poco más sólido y su pecho se descomprime kilo a kilo.

Los minutos pasan y Beca es consciente de cada uno de ellos con una agudeza agonizante. Le llenan de alivio porque todavía no ha sido descubierta y disminuyen sus posibilidades de serlo, pero a la vez cargan sus nervios de tensión porque _sigue_ habiendo posibilidades.

Cree que lo ha conseguido tras escuchar a Luke despedirse de Chloe y cerrar la puerta de la cabina. Su acento británico suena apagado por los cristales mientras habla por el micrófono a la audiencia, informándoles del nombre de la siguiente canción.

Beca suelta un suspiro agradecido y continúa su labor organizativa.

\- Ya decía yo que juraría haberte visto esconderte tras las estanterías… – exclama una voz desde algún punto por encima de ella.

La morena da un brinco involuntario y se le resbala el CD que tenía en las manos. La carcasa de plástico golpea el suelo con un ruido que contrae su rostro en una mueca, y lo recoge antes de alzar la cabeza hacia su derecha.

Ahí está Chloe, con una sonrisa algo arrepentida, casualmente recostada contra el borde de la estantería como si esa fuera su posición habitual.

\- Y no me equivocaba – termina de decir. Sus labios pierden la disculpa silenciosa por haberla asustado y se curvan hacia un lado, con picardía.

Beca se incorpora hasta estar a la misma altura que Chloe e intenta parecer lo más natural posible.

\- No me estaba escondiendo – nota inmediatamente lo poco creíble que suena su defensa y que la pelirroja también se ha dado cuenta de ello.

\- Lo que tú digas – concede, aunque con clara diversión.

Beca se siente enervada por su sonrisa torcida y tiene que reprimir las ganas de borrársela de la cara porque no está totalmente segura de que lo hubiera hecho de un manotazo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – la pregunta cae de labios de Beca en un tono algo defensivo, pero no se retrae ni intenta suavizarlo. Siente que su territorio acaba de ser invadido sin previo aviso y todos sus sistemas están dando revoloteos aturdidos mientras tratan de recuperar el equilibrio.

Por suerte, la pelirroja no se ofende con su brusquedad y se le escapa un _oh_ comprensivo, como si solo ahora se diera cuenta de que técnicamente es _ella_ la intrusa.

\- Coincido en varias clases con Robyn, y como ha estado enfermo esta semana y no ha venido a clase, le he traído a Luke los trabajos que no ha podido recoger para que se los dé – explica, encogiendo un hombro para quitarle importancia.

Beca frunce el ceño, sintiendo que de alguna forma se ha perdido parte de la historia y por eso no la termina de comprender.

\- ¿Robyn? – repite tontamente.

\- Uh-huh – asiente Chloe –. El novio de Luke.

La pelirroja debe ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Beca al recibir esa nueva pieza de información, y arquea una ceja casi en desafío. Como si estuviera tentando a Beca, a la espera del comentario que sabe que ha cruzado por su mente.

Pero Beca no va a darle el gusto. No va a ser la idiota de turno que caiga en los estereotipos y cubra su sorpresa con un: pero si Luke no tiene pinta de ser gay.

Así que se limita a asentir como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, porque lo _es_. Y una parte de su cerebro no puede evitar reírse por dentro al recordar los celos de Jesse y lo absurdos que parecen ahora.

Los labios de Chloe se fruncen ligeramente antes de curvarse en esa irritante sonrisa torcida. Sus ojos azul bebé relucen con curiosidad y ladea la cabeza, dejando que su mirada haga un repaso por el cuerpo de Beca sin ningún tipo de disimulo.

Nerviosa ante tanto escrutinio, Beca dice lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza:

\- Es… un detalle por tu parte – murmura a través de una sonrisa incómoda.

La mirada de Chloe sube a sus ojos de un salto y vuelve a encogerse de hombros, como si no mereciera tanto crédito por ello porque es algo que todo el mundo está dispuesto a hacer por un compañero.

Beca no tiene duda alguna de que Chloe _cree_ con fe ciega que la gente es mucho más amable de lo que son en realidad.

\- ¿Así que eres tú la nueva becaria de Luke? – inquiere Chloe.

Parece que esté buscando algo, un delantal o placa identificativa con su nombre que haga oficial su puesto en la emisora. No encuentra nada, porque Beca no lleva nada de eso. Va vestida con ropa normal y corriente: una camisa a cuadros rojos y blancos, y unos vaqueros con una rotura en la rodilla izquierda.

Sin embargo, Chloe no parece decepcionada. Más bien al contrario, y el brillo apreciativo que puede ver en ese azul bebé pone nerviosa a Beca.

\- Um, sí – responde torpemente –. Jesse también, somos los dos nuevos.

Ahora es Chloe quien parece brevemente confundida. Su ceño se frunce y sus ojos se glasean durante un instante mientras repasa para sí misma su lista de conocidos en busca de alguien con el nombre de Jesse.

\- Es el… El chico de la Feria de Actividades – se apresura a aclarar Beca, agitando las manos en el aire –. El que insistía en que me conocía.

 _El que también estaba ahí cuando nuestros relojes llegaron a cero_.

Las palabras cuelgan en el aire entre ellas, silenciosas pero muy presentes. Beca lo puede ver en la forma en que los ojos azules de Chloe relampaguean y la lentitud con la que sus labios forman un calculado _oh_ de reconocimiento.

Su cabeza da un simple asentimiento y su mirada se vuelve más analítica al recorrer el rostro de Beca.

\- Becky, te traigo más trabajo – la voz de Luke rompe el silencio y causa que una ceja pelirroja se arquee con diversión.

Beca cierra los ojos en un instante de maldecir a su jefe. Las primeras veces que la llamó así fue un error, y cuando por fin Beca le corrigió, el británico lo encontró tan divertido que decidió continuar con el apodo.

La morena siempre lo ha odiado, pero ahora, viendo los labios de Chloe fruncirse para no reírse, lo odia todavía más.

Luke aparece por el borde de la estantería cargado con una nueva caja llena de CD y vinilos para colocar. Sus cejas se arquean al ver a las dos chicas y sentir la tensión en el ambiente, pero opta por no hacer comentario alguno.

Deja la caja con un resoplido en la mesa, volviendo a sacudir peligrosamente los dos cafés que reposan sobre la superficie de madera. Su mirada se pausa en los cafés y luego se desliza a la torre de cajas que Beca ha ido acumulando en un lateral en el suelo.

\- ¿Cuándo has tenido tiempo para hacer todo esto? – pregunta Luke impresionado.

\- Eh… Después de mi descanso – Beca odia que su voz no suene nada segura, sino que parece casi que esté pidiendo una confirmación externa.

\- Esconderse la vuelve eficiente.

Azul medianoche sube bruscamente a Chloe tras escuchar el comentario malicioso. La sonrisa de la pelirroja es burlona y su mirada tiene un brillo de profunda diversión que no disminuye ni siquiera cuando Beca entorna sus ojos para lanzarle una mirada furiosa.

\- ¡No estaba…! – se corta a sí misma porque tampoco quiere que parezca que está teniendo una rabieta, y resopla fuerte por la nariz, sacudiendo la cabeza –. No estaba escondiéndome – repite entre dientes.

Chloe no responde, pero la forma en que echa ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás mientras arquea las cejas deja claro que sigue sin creerse sus alegatos de inocencia. Una de sus mejillas se abulta cuando presiona la lengua contra ella desde el interior de su boca, probablemente tratando de no reírse.

Luke las observa con curiosidad. Cruza los brazos, descansando el vaso de cartón de Starbucks sobre uno de sus protuberantes bíceps y ladea la cabeza.

\- ¿De qué os conocéis?

La pregunta coge a Beca desprevenida y, durante un instante de absoluto pánico, teme que Chloe vaya a decir algo en relación con sus relojes.

Luego, sin embargo, se da cuenta de que eso es una tontería porque la pelirroja no tiene ni idea de que su reloj está en cero, de modo que coge una profunda respiración y tuerce sus labios en una sonrisa.

\- Intentó que me uniera a una secta – contesta, empleando el mismo tono malicioso que Chloe usó antes.

La reacción de la pelirroja no se hace esperar, y es incluso mejor de lo que Beca imaginaba. Chloe gira la cabeza hacia ella a la velocidad de la luz y abre la boca para dejar escapar una exclamación claramente indignada.

\- ¡No es una secta! – defiende con el ceño fruncido –. Es un grupo de a cappella, las Bellas de Barden, ¿recuerdas? – la última parte la dirige a Luke, posando una mano brevemente en su brazo.

La sonrisa de Luke es perezosa pero definitivamente cargada de _algo_ que le genera mucha diversión. Suelta una risotada y se tapa la boca, disculpándose por su reacción. Beca no sabe qué pensamiento ha cruzado la mente de su jefe, pero se encuentra a sí misma repentinamente desesperada por averiguarlo.

\- Perdón – se disculpa el británico en un carraspeo –. No sabía que… Pensé que después de lo del año pasado, el grupo se habría disuelto.

El rostro de Chloe se congela durante unos segundos y luego su boca se tuerce hacia un lado en una muestra de incomodidad. Ojos azul bebé caen al suelo y con ellos, toda su actitud parece caer también.

Es como si alguien hubiera cogido el dial de sus emociones y lo hubieran girado en dirección opuesta, hacia el lado azul.

Y Beca sabe que no debería hurgar en la herida, porque es claramente una herida para Chloe y todavía no está curada, pero no puede evitarlo.

\- Um… ¿Qué pasó el año pasado? – inquiere en voz pequeña.

Luke se ilumina como un árbol de Navidad y esboza una sonrisa tan parecida a la del gato Cheshire que Beca se pregunta por un instante en dónde se ha metido.

Chloe, por su parte, parece hundirse más todavía en la miseria. Suspira y se lleva una mano a la frente, dibujando círculos en su ceño fruncido con dos dedos mientras Luke abre YouTube en su iPhone para buscar un vídeo.

\- Te va a encantar – le promete su jefe con ojos brillantes antes de ofrecerle el móvil.

Beca coge el iPhone y su atención se ve atraída al vídeo que se está reproduciendo en la pantalla. Muestra un amplio escenario lleno de chicas vestidas con lo que parece el uniforme de una azafata. Cantan y se mueven con una coordinación tan artificial que resulta casi escalofriante.

Por un momento tiene la impresión de que Luke se ha confundido y le está enseñando la actuación de las Bellas, pero del grupo de los años 70.

Pero su mirada encuentra rápidamente a Chloe, situada en segunda fila y embutida en ese mismo horrible disfraz. Lleva una amplia sonrisa en los labios, una de las pocas cosas en el escenario que no transmite sensación de falsedad.

\- Atenta – susurra Luke desde donde está viendo el vídeo por encima de su hombro.

Beca es vagamente consciente de que, tras ella, Chloe deja caer la cabeza y se cubre la cara con una mano, avergonzada. Su frente reposa ligeramente sobre el otro hombro de Beca, y tiene que reprimir un escalofrío.

No se puede centrar mucho en ello porque su jefe le señala la parte derecha de la pantalla, en la que la cantante principal le entrega el micrófono a quien Beca reconoce, con cierta delicia perversa, como Aubrey.

Y justo cuando Beca creía que ya lo había visto todo, de la boca de Aubrey sale – literalmente – un chorro naranja de vómito _a propulsión_.

Luke estalla en carcajadas histéricas mientras Beca se cubre la boca, sorprendida.

\- Noooo – murmura, entre maravillada y asqueada, pero sin poder apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

El vídeo continúa mientras más chorros, aunque de menor alcance, continúan saliendo de la boca de Aubrey con una fuerza que Beca solo ha visto en las máquinas que echan agua a propulsión.

\- Vale, suficiente – sentencia Chloe.

Una mano aparece por encima de su hombro izquierdo y el calor de un cuerpo contra el suyo se expande por su espalda. Beca queda rodeada en una nube de vainilla que hace que su cabeza dé vueltas y pierda la fuerza en los dedos.

Chloe le arrebata el iPhone con facilidad, ignorando sus protestas y las de Luke porque por muy asqueroso que fuera el vídeo, también resultaba extrañamente hipnotizador.

\- Yo ya me voy – continúa la pelirroja, devolviéndole el móvil bloqueado a Luke. No parece molesta, solo resignada, como si supiera exactamente lo que va a ocurrir –. Así podéis reíros tranquilamente.

Beca se siente ligeramente culpable y baja la mirada. Luke intenta disculparse, pero se nota que les falta sinceridad a sus súplicas a Chloe para que se quede un rato más con ellos, a sus promesas de que no se van a reír o hacer comentario alguno sobre el vídeo.

\- Es tarde – argumenta la pelirroja –, y los dos tenéis trabajo que hacer y yo solo os estorbo.

Se despide de Luke con un abrazo que, desde fuera, a Beca le parece demasiado apretado así que no quiere ni imaginarse cómo será desde dentro. Por un breve segundo, le invade el pánico cuando Chloe se gira hacia ella con una suave sonrisa en los labios, pensando si también planea en darle un abrazo igual.

Pero la pelirroja respeta las distancias, como si pudiera sentir las oleadas de terror que salen del cuerpo de Beca.

\- Ha estado bien volver a verte – dice Chloe a modo de despedida.

Beca asiente. Y asiente. Y _asiente_. Y cuando empieza a sentirse demasiado similar a las figuritas que se colocan en el salpicadero de los coches para que se les mueva la cabeza con cada bache, se frena bruscamente y enseña los dientes en una mueca avergonzada.

\- Sí, eh, um… Igualmente – escupe al final, tropezando hasta con el sonido más pequeño.

Nota calor en las puntas de sus orejas y reza para que se mantenga ahí y no se expanda más allá. Chloe vuelve a sonreír y mantiene el contacto visual unos instantes más antes de decir un último adiós y echar a andar hacia la salida.

Cuando la puerta de madera se cierra tras su figura, Beca recibe un empujón por parte de su jefe que se supone que debe ser juguetón, pero Luke es como dos veces ella y, además, le ha pillado por sorpresa.

Así que Beca trastabilla hacia un lado hasta chocar con la estantería y desvía la mirada para fulminar con ella al británico.

\- ¡Ow! – exclama, frotándose el brazo dolorido en cinco puntos por las baldas que se ha clavado –. ¿A qué viene eso?

\- Estabas siendo rara – se excusa él a modo de disculpa.

Lo peor de todo es que tiene razón. Porque con Jesse, Beca es capaz de mantener el control de la situación y sobre sí misma en todo momento. Sabe exactamente qué decir y con qué cantidad de humor ácido.

Sin embargo, con Chloe… Con Chloe, parece que su cerebro hace las maletas y se marcha de vacaciones sin avisar, dejando de sustituto a alguien totalmente incapaz de hacer su trabajo por él. Y, a consecuencia, Beca es un absoluto desastre.

Pero Beca no está a punto de admitir eso ante Luke, así que toma la ruta del despiste.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No estaba…! – resopla y sacude la cabeza –. Tú sí que eres raro – dice en una muestra de gran elocuencia por su parte.

Luke echa la cabeza hacia atrás al soltar una carcajada y le lanza una mirada un tanto incrédula, pero del buen tipo de incredulidad. Del tipo que tiene una persona cuando piensa de forma cariñosa que una persona está loca.

Sonriente, alza su vaso de café en dirección a Beca como en un brindis imaginario, al mismo tiempo que empieza a andar de espaldas para volver a la cabina.

\- Gracias, por cierto – dice antes de girar sobre las suelas de sus zapatos en un movimiento digno de un bailarín.

Beca puede escuchar su _aaah_ lleno de satisfacción mientras se aleja bebiendo el café y no puede evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

* * *

 

Una noche, Beca recibe una visita completamente inesperada. Está sola en su habitación cuando alguien empieza a llamar a la puerta de forma irritantemente insistente.

En un principio, Beca tiene toda la intención de ignorarlo y fingir que no está en el cuarto. Pero, quien sea que esté al otro lado es como si tuviera la sospecha de que va a hacer eso y no deja de llamar hasta que abre la puerta de un brusco tirón, el gruñido ya preparado para salir de su boca.

Se atraganta al ver la sonrisa de Jesse, que se balancea sobre las suelas de sus deportivas con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Tío, ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunta Beca, cogida totalmente desprevenida.

Sin esperar una invitación, Jesse pasa de largo al lado de Beca y directo hacia el interior de su habitación. Mira con curiosidad las estanterías llenas de libros y música que se extienden por la pared de Beca.

\- Bueno, por mucho que me guste ordenar CD contigo, y me gusta – aclara, estirando una mano en un gesto tranquilizador –. Me encanta, más que nada en la vida. Pero podríamos hacer otras cosas divertidas que no hagan que queramos… – se pausa un momento como si estuviera pensando la mejor forma de decir lo siguiente –, suicidarnos.

Se encoge de hombros, y la mochila que lleva colgada del izquierdo acompaña su movimiento. Observa la cama de Beca, valorando si es la mejor opción de todas, y finalmente termina su recorrido dejándose caer con un bote sobre el colchón.

Beca frunce el ceño, viendo cómo Jesse se apropia del nuevo territorio y coloca un par de cojines tras su espalda para poder recostarse cómodamente.

La forma que tiene de hacer su espacio suyo, irrita a Beca.

\- Eh, vale – acepta con toda la intención de volver al tema más tarde –. Pero digo aquí _aquí_ – insiste señalando hacia su habitación –. ¿Cómo has sabido dónde vivo?

\- ¡Ah! Fácil – Jesse agita una mano en el aire para quitarle importancia, y Beca teme lo que sea que vaya a decir a continuación. Está totalmente preparada para salir corriendo mientras grita por su vida –. El otro día te vi entrar en este edificio y te sorprendería lo lejos que llegas con solo tres palabras: bajita, gruñona, siempre escuchando música.

El joven alza un dedo por cada palabra que menciona con una sonrisa comemierda en los labios. La mano de Beca se tensa alrededor del pomo de la puerta para contener las ganas de quitársela de un manotazo.

En su lugar, pone los ojos en blanco.

\- Eso son más de tres palabras – apunta, una ceja arqueada.

\- Me alegra que sepas contar – se burla Jesse.

Tiene la audacia de palmear el hueco que tiene a su lado en la cama con una sonrisa invitadora para que Beca se ponga allí. Empieza a sacar su portátil de la mochila y expone en sus manos un abanico de películas.

\- Escoge una – pide, sonriente.

Arrastrando los pies, Beca se acerca a su cama y toma asiento a una distancia segura de Jesse.

Mira las películas que le ofrece y siente que su energía vital abandona su cuerpo. Hunde los hombros y deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que golpea suavemente la balda vertical que sujeta las estanterías.

 - Ugh – gruñe, desanimada –. ¿No prefieres hacer algo más divertido?

Jesse se gira demasiado rápido a mirarla y Beca se da cuenta de lo fácil que es malinterpretar sus palabras, así que se apresura a continuar.

\- Revivamos el divorcio de mis padres o las visitas al ginecólogo – dice en un tono seco lleno de humor.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, es que no te gusta el cine? – le pregunta Jesse.

Beca deja que su silencio y la forma en que desvía la mirada sea suficiente respuesta, y el joven continúa con el tono incrédulo que la morena está tan acostumbrada a escuchar cuando surge este tema en particular.

\- ¿ _Ninguna_ película? ¿No te…? ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – va en broma, pero hay cierto borde de indignación real que a Beca le resulta bastante molesto –. ¿Cómo no puede gustarte…? – Jesse se corta a sí mismo con una sacudida de cabeza –. Que no te guste el cine es como que no te gusten los cachorritos.

\- No están mal, pero me aburro y nunca llego al final – dice con un encogimiento de hombros.

Pero su explicación solo parece indignar más a Jesse. Su ceño se profundiza y se echa hacia atrás como si le acabase de empujar.

\- ¡Los finales son la mejor parte!

\- Son predecibles – rebate Beca poniendo los ojos en blanco. Eso sí que no se lo puede discutir, son _muy_ pocas las películas que te sorprenden con el final.

Jesse está sacudiendo la cabeza antes incluso de que termine de hablar, como si estuviera intentando espantar sus palabras para no escucharlas.

\- Necesitas educación cinematográfica – proclama con absoluta seriedad –. Necesitas un maratón de películas, y yo te lo voy a dar.

Se gira hacia su mochila, la cual había abandonado a un lado, y saca de ella una caja de galletas y un par de zumitos. Se lo ofrece todo a Beca igual que una madre le da a su bebé el chupete para que se mantenga entretenido y en silencio.

\- Te gusta la música, ¿verdad? – Beca deja durante un segundo de pelearse con la pajita del zumo y emite un “uh-huh” distraído –. Bien, entonces empezaremos con un musical – anuncia Jesse, satisfecho.

Mete el DVD en el lector de su portátil con un click y el aparato electrónico emite un zumbido algo preocupante al ponerse a trabajar. Cuando la pantalla pasa de los anuncios contra la piratería al menú principal, Beca puede leer el título de la película: Moulin Rouge.

Con un suspiro, se resigna a escuchar los datos curiosos que Jesse proporciona de tanto en tanto. Le recuerda un poco al viejo clip de los programas de Office, con sus redondos ojos expectantes clavados en ti desde la esquina inferior del ordenador, a la espera de que tengas un problema para saltar con cinco sugerencias.

\- No lo entiendo, ¿por qué te dicen ya en los primeros cinco minutos que la chica muere? –protesta Beca en una exclamación exaltada. Agita una mano indignada hacia la pantalla del ordenador, como si fuera una ofensa personal el que hayan decidido escribir el guion de esa forma.

\- Porque obviamente no te lo esperas y te deja descolocado – responde Jesse en tono paciente.

\- ¡Pero te arruinan el final!

El joven niega con la cabeza a su lado.

\- No te lo arruinan porque a pesar de que sabes que muere, tienes la tonta esperanza de que consigan arreglarlo – responde en voz baja sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla –. Y cuando ves que no es así, es el doble de devastador.

Beca sigue sin encontrarle el sentido. Si sabes que muere, _sabes_ que muere.

\- Lo que tú digas... – gruñe, sonando de todo menos convencida.

Se hunde contra las almohadas que se ha puesto en la espalda y da sorbitos a su zumo en silencio, tratando de seguir el hilo de la historia a pesar de que su cerebro no deja de desviarse a otros temas.

Piensa en el nuevo mash-up en el que está trabajando, piensa en la melodía de guitarra que se le ocurrió el otro día, piensa en cuánto tardará Luke en dejarle pasar a la cabina, piensa en lo cerca que estuvo ayer por la mañana de coincidir con Chloe en el campus.

Piensa en su reloj en cero y en el reloj de Chloe en cero.

Piensa en la forma en que la pelirroja lo dejó al descubierto de forma tan deliberada y piensa en qué pretendía conseguir con ello.

Piensa si el reloj de Chloe también se habría puesto a cero al mismo tiempo que el suyo, o si ya lo tenía desde hace tiempo y, a diferencia de Beca, sabía perfectamente quién era su alma gemela.

Entonces, el hilo de sus pensamientos le lleva a Jesse. Piensa si es él su alma gemela, si realmente el destino tiene un sentido del humor tan retorcido como para ir a emparejarla con alguien que es capaz de ponerle de los nervios tan fácilmente.

Es en ese momento que se da cuenta de que Jesse parece estar diciendo algo. Gira su mirada desenfocada de la pantalla al joven, que está mucho más cerca de ella de lo que creía, y ve sus labios moverse, aunque sin emitir sonido alguno.

Le lleva un par de segundos más el darse cuenta de que se mueven al mismo tiempo que el diálogo que sale de los altavoces del ordenador.

Beca tiene que evitar poner los ojos en blanco porque ese es ya un nivel _extremo_ de friquismo. Intenta prestar atención a lo que parece ser el final de la película, pero ahora que sus oídos se han afinado a ello, puede escuchar el suave susurrar de los murmullos de Jesse.

Es bastante distrayente, y no precisamente en un buen sentido.

A medida que pasan los minutos, le empieza a poner cada vez más nerviosa. No sabe en qué punto ha dejado de mirar la película para clavar su mirada fulminante en Jesse, como si solo con su voluntad fuera a lograr que parase.

Supone que debe de llevar un buen rato porque Jesse finalmente se da cuenta y le llama la atención.

\- Te estás perdiendo el final – le regaña en un susurro, señalando hacia su ordenador.

Beca desvía la mirada rápidamente y aprieta la mandíbula para no decir lo primero que le viene a la mente.

\- Perdona – murmura con un cierto tono burlón.

Sin embargo, ahora es Jesse quien parece olvidarse de que la película sigue adelante. Beca puede notar su mirada en ella y hace que le pique la piel por la incomodidad de estar siendo sometida a tal escrutinio desde tan cerca.

Se gira para poder ser ella quien le llame la atención ahora, pero las palabras nunca salen de su boca al darse cuenta de _dónde_ está la atención de Jesse.

Saltan las alarmas en su cerebro y se retira bruscamente al mismo tiempo que él parece intentar inclinarse hacia delante. Con los músculos en tensión, Beca le observa darse cuenta de su error y rectificar.

Se hace una pausa, densa por la incomodidad y la confusión.

Por suerte para Beca, antes de que Jesse pueda disculparse o preguntar qué acaba de pasar, la puerta de la habitación se abre y la luz del ordenador deja de ser la única fuente de iluminación cuando Kimmy Jin le da al interruptor

Beca se gira hacia la entrada, donde Kimmy Jin se ha quedado parada de golpe, sorprendida al verlos en la cama. Las risas de ella y sus amigos se apagan y son reemplazadas por expresiones de incomodidad.

\- La chica blanca ha vuelto – anuncia Kimmy Jin innecesariamente con voz de fastidio.

Normalmente, Beca se habría sentido algo molesta por el comentario. Ahora, sin embargo, tiene que contenerse por no ir a darle un abrazo lleno de gratitud.

\- Yo me voy… – dice Jesse, cerrando la tapa de su portátil.

Recoge sus cosas en cuestión de segundos y desaparece por la puerta, seguido de los amigos de Kimmy Jin que parecen darse cuenta de que, fuera lo que fuera que tenían planeado hacer, no va a pasar.

Beca se deja caer de espadas en la cama y se tapa la cara con las manos, tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que ha ocurrido. A lo que _casi_ ha ocurrido.

Debe ser que el estar a oscuras, compartiendo una cama, y la temática romántica de la película se le había subido a la cabeza a Jesse, porque Beca está _bastante_ segura de que en ningún momento ha dado señales de estar interesada en él.

No de esa forma. De _ninguna_ forma, la verdad.

Ha tenido especial cuidado en ser amistosa, pero dejando claro que eso era todo lo lejos que estaba dispuesta a llevarlo. Rayaba casi en la cordialidad que tienes con personas con las que coincides habitualmente, pero no tienes ningún tipo de relación más allá de esas horas en común.

Preguntas qué tal les va. Preguntas por su mujer, sus hijos, sus padres, sus abuelos. Os sentáis juntos en la mesa a la hora de la comida y habláis sobre el tiempo y los planes del fin de semana. Pero es todo superficial.

Nunca te van a contestar que están en la mierda porque no es _ese_ tipo de relación.

Beca deja escapar un largo suspiro que humedece las palmas de sus manos y las deja caer hasta que sus codos reposan en el colchón. Gira la cabeza en la almohada y ve que Kimmy Jin se ha puesto el pijama y está metida en la cama ya.

\- Gracias por salvarme – dice, aunque sabe que ha sido por puro accidente.

Su compañera de piso no reacciona, igual que si no la hubiera escuchado. Apaga la luz, un indicador para Beca de que se calle porque quiere dormir.

Beca obedece con gusto.

* * *

 

 **Luke WBUJ** **(23.45)**

Oye Becky

Creo que me has dado el USB que no era

**Beca (23.53)**

????

**Luke WBUJ (23.55)**

Está lleno de carpetas con música

Pero son mixes y cosas originales, puede ser???

**Beca (23.58)**

No jodas

**Luke WBUJ (23.58)**

No he escuchado nada, tranquila

Bueno, solo un mix

En seguida me he dado cuenta de que era personal y que debías de haberte equivocado

**Beca (00.01)**

Gracias tío

Lo siento, no debí mirar bien la etiqueta del USB

**Luke WBUJ (00.04)**

No pasa nada :)

Pero oye… Lo poco que he escuchado tiene potencial

No sabía que hacías estas cosas

**Beca (00.04)**

Mmmm sí

Quiero ser productora musical, en realidad

Estoy en Barden por obligación

**Luke WBUJ (00.06)**

Si quieres, estoy dispuesto a escuchar tu material

Haz una selección y tráemela mañana

Si es bueno, quizá tenga una oferta para ti

**Beca (00.13)**

En serio????

**Luke WBUJ (00.27)**

Solo una pregunta

Qué opinas de trabajar por la noche???

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os diré una cosa, este capítulo y yo no nos llevamos nada bien.
> 
> Lo habré reescrito cincuenta veces y todavía tengo la sensación de que no cuenta todo lo que quiero contar de la forma correcta. Pero mira, ya llegó un punto en el que me rendí porque sabía que no iba a lograr sacarle nada más.
> 
> Espero que no se note nuestro mutuo desagrado.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tras unos días dedicados única y exclusivamente a recuperar las horas de sueño perdidas durante exámenes y vaguear viendo Gilmore Girls, ¡ya estoy de vuelta! Eso significa que espero poder actualizar de manera más regular, con suerte una vez a la semana ;)

Se despierta muy lentamente. Tiene una sensación extraña, como si estuviera despierta por _algo_ y no simplemente porque su cuerpo ha decidido que ya ha tenido suficiente sueño por hoy.

Es vagamente consciente de que puede escuchar el sonido enlatado de música en el aire, igual que si alguien estuviera escuchando música en unos auriculares y tuviera el volumen tan alto que se filtra hacia fuera.

Sin embargo, está demasiado cansada como para ponerse a investigar. De modo que se acurruca más en la cama, sin ser muy consciente de su postura, y se predispone a seguir durmiendo.

Solo que…

\- ¿Beca? – pregunta una voz masculina. Su cama se sacude cuando alguien se sienta en ella y siente un dedo pinchar suavemente su pierna por encima de la sábana –. Beca, despierta – insiste la voz.

La morena deja escapar un gruñido incomprensible y se gira, los ojos entrecerrados para protegerlos de la luz que se cuela al interior de la habitación a través de las ventanas. Por entre sus pestañas, dibuja la forma de un hombre que está mirándola.

Cuando lo reconoce como su padre, tiene aún más ganas que antes de dar media vuelta en la cama y fingir que no puede escucharle.

\- Oh dios – gruñe, voz ronca con sueño y malas intenciones –. ¿Estoy teniendo una pesadilla?

Su padre opta por bufar una risa y sacude la cabeza.

\- Es curioso – le comenta con su mejor voz bromista mientras mira a su alrededor –, esto no parece Introducción a la Filosofía.

Beca suspira y clava un codo en el colchón para incorporarse. Se da cuenta de que ha terminado encajada en la esquina que hace su cama contra la pared, rodeada de cojines y almohadas. No le extraña que hubiera estado tan cómoda.

\- Me estoy planteando una cuestión filosófica – responde llena de sarcasmo –. ¿Si paso de esa clase, seguirá siendo un muermo?

Darren debe de estar de buen humor esa mañana porque también ignora la pulla en favor de esbozar una sonrisa bonachona, aunque no exenta de algo de preocupación.

\- Mira, cariño, la universidad es genial…

Beca, que ya ha escuchado esta charla aproximadamente mil veces en los últimos años, pone los ojos en blanco y se dirige a su armario para vestirse. Se sorprende al ver que Kimmy Jin está en la habitación, trabajando en lo que parece un tedioso ensayo para alguna de sus clases.

\- Tienes que vivirla, disfrutarla día a día – la voz apasionada de su padre sigue sonando de fondo mientras ella piensa en qué ponerse –. Tú dale una oportunidad.

Se gira hacia su padre, que ha acomodado su postura para poder seguir mirándola.

\- Llevas aquí, ¿cuánto? ¿Un mes? – le pregunta –. ¿Has hecho algún amigo?

Camiseta en mano, Beca se detiene un momento. Se recoge el pelo detrás de la oreja y finge estar ligeramente ofendida por el hecho de que su padre dude de sus habilidades para socializar.

\- Kimmy Jin es amiga mía – responde con facilidad, señalando hacia su compañera de piso.

\- No – rebate esta sin siquiera dignarse a dejar de darle la espalda.

Beca le lanza una mirada furiosa porque no entiende qué ha hecho para que sea tan borde con ella. No le pide que se convierta en su amiga del alma, pero ¿qué le cuesta por lo menos echarle una mano con su padre?

\- Tienes que salir, Bec – suspira Darren mientras se levanta de su cama.

Con el cuerpo tenso, Beca le observa acercarse a su mesa, donde tiene el portátil encendido y abierto en su programa de edición de música. Su padre, sin embargo, parece más interesado en el ordenador de mesa.

Mueve el ratón de lado a lado para devolver la pantalla a la vida, aunque luego no hace nada con ella. Solo toma asiento en la silla de ruedas y se gira para mirar a Beca.

\- Tienes que hacer algo – le pide, dejando que se note su preocupación.

\- Tengo un trabajo en la emisora.

Deja que su cargo exacto dentro de la emisora permanezca un misterio. Está segura de que su padre no tendría problema alguno con lo que hacía antes, que era básicamente organizar y limpiar el sitio.

Pero ahora que trabaja en el turno de medianoche, lo que supone llegar a su habitación alrededor de las cinco de la mañana, sabe que a su padre no le hará gracia alguna enterarse de eso.

\- Oh, es estupendo ese sitio – las palabras de Darren derrochan sarcasmo, y en ese momento Beca puede ver claramente todo lo que tiene en común con él –. Está oscuro, sucio y hay… No sé, tres bichos raros trabajando allí.

Beca parpadea, y ese momento de conexión con su padre se pierde sin dejar rastro. Como si nunca hubiera existido.

\- Pues ahora somos cuatro – se señala a sí misma para dejar claro que se incluye en el grupo de raritos.

Darren suspira, probablemente lamentando su elección de palabras y haberle dado la oportunidad a Beca de, una vez más, coger todo lo que dice y retorcerlo hasta hacerlo pasar por un ataque personal.

\- Me preocupa que ese trabajo te quite tiempo que deberías dedicar a las cosas…

\- ¿Importantes? – le corta Beca en un tono de frío desafío.

\- De la universidad – termina su padre, dejando claro solo con la calma con la que dice las palabras que era lo que tenía pensado decir en un primer instante y no le gusta que Beca haya sido tan rápida a la hora de juzgarle.

Pero Beca no termina de estar del todo convenida y no duda en dejárselo ver cruzando los brazos y ladeando la cabeza.

Darren pilla la indirecta de que la conversación ya ha llegado a su fin y alza las manos en señal de rendición. Se levanta de la silla y la vuelve a empujar para que el asiento quede recogido bajo la mesa.

\- Está bien – acepta –, ya me voy.

Titubea un instante al pasar junto a Beca, pero al final toma una decisión y se inclina para depositar un breve beso en su pelo.

Beca siente algo removerse violentamente en su pecho. Se encoge fuera del radio de alcance de su padre y, aunque su corazón da un agudo pinchazo al ver la mirada dolida en sus ojos marrones, se mantiene estoica.

* * *

 

Lo peor de la situación es que Beca es completamente consciente de que su padre lo está intentando.

Por supuesto que se da cuenta de que está intentando tenderle una mano amistosa. De que intenta ser paciente con sus ataques. De que quiere comprenderla. De que quiere enmendar todos los errores que cometió en el pasado.

Pero quizá sea precisamente eso lo que hace su relación tan conflictiva.

Su padre espera que sea capaz de olvidarse del pasado y comenzar de cero. Borrón y cuenta nueva. Pero Beca no puede olvidar que su padre se marchó de su vida cuando ella tenía seis años y ni siquiera intentó mantener la comunicación.

Simplemente _desapareció_.

No sé paró a pensar en el agujero que dejaría en ella. No se paró a pensar en que quizá una niña de seis años necesita a un padre que esté _ahí_ , que se preocupe y que la quiera. No se paró siquiera a mirar una última vez por encima del hombro.

Años después, en clase de Cultura Clásica, les enseñaron el mito de Orfeo y Eurídice.

Eurídice murió y Orfeo, que la amaba con locura, no fue capaz de superar su muerte. Con el consejo de los dioses, decidió bajar al inframundo para recuperar a su esposa de las manos de Hades. Llegó a un pacto con él: podría recuperar a Eurídice siempre que saliera del inframundo delante de ella y nunca mirase hacia atrás para comprobar que le seguía.

Orfeo aceptó, convencido de que podría lograrlo. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que la tentación era demasiada. Le comía la angustia solo de pensar que todo hubiera sido un truco y Eurídice no estuviera detrás de él.

Logró resistir hasta el final. Solo entonces se permitió girar la cabeza, pero Eurídice no había salido del todo. Todavía tenía un pie dentro del inframundo y se desvaneció frente a sus ojos.

Beca recuerda estar sentada en clase escuchando el mito de los labios de su profesor y pensar: mi padre no habría tenido ese problema.

Recuerda pensar: ojalá mi padre hubiera sido como Orfeo y hubiera mirado una última vez.

Todo ese resentimiento lo lleva dentro. Lo odia porque eso significa que todavía le _importa_ , que todavía le _afecta_. Significa que su padre siempre va a tener un poder sobre ella con el que Beca no se siente del todo cómoda.

Es ese resentimiento también el que hace que responda a todos los intentos de su padre con palabras venosas. Como el mordisco rabioso de un perro.

Si es sincera consigo misma, por supuesto que le encantaría ser capaz de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva como su padre quiere que haga. Le encantaría poder retomar su relación donde la dejaron antes de que todo ardiera en llamas.

Le encantaría poder sentir que _tiene_ un padre.

Pero no puede. Hay una parte de ella que no se lo permite porque hay una parte de ella que no cree que jamás sea capaz de perdonar a su padre por abandonarlas.

Hay una parte de ella que seguirá convencida de que su madre cayó enferma de pena, como esos matrimonios que llegan hasta la vejez juntos y, cuando uno fallece, el otro tarda poco en seguirle porque no saben vivir sin su otra mitad.

Hay una parte de ella que culpa a su padre de la muerte de su madre. La mató con sus mentiras, con esperanzas y la ilusión de una vida perfecta que luego resultó ser todo un espejismo. La mató el día en que se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Ese día estará para siempre clavado en el corazón de Beca.

Todavía recuerda a la perfección lo último que le dijo su padre. No fue un adiós, no fue un te quiero, ni siquiera fue un no te preocupes porque esto no va a cambiar nada. Su padre ya tenía claro que iba a desaparecer completamente.

Lo último que le dijo fue:

\- No puedo esperar para siempre.

Beca acababa de llegar del colegio. Tardaba exactamente cinco minutos desde la parada de bus al final de su calle hasta la puerta de su casa, lo había cronometrado con el reloj que su abuelo paterno le regaló por su sexto cumpleaños.

Iba canturreando algo para sí misma, perdida en sus alegres pensamientos sobre el día. Pero en cuanto abrió la puerta de casa y escuchó el espeso silencio que colgaba en el aire, supo por instinto que algo iba mal.

Entró con pasos tentativos, quitándose la mochila. Cuando rodeó la esquina del pasillo y llegó al salón, la mochila resbaló de su mano y cayó el suelo con un golpe sordo de sus libros.

En el sillón estaba su madre sentada, llorando silenciosamente, pero tratando de mantenerse estoica. Retorcía incesantemente un clínex entre sus dedos temblorosos y Beca se quedó mirando, pensando en que, si seguía así, lo iba a romper.

Su mirada saltó a su padre. Estaba de pie, con aspecto sombrío, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro con impaciencia o incomodidad. Tenía el abrigo puesto y parecía preparado para marcharse en cualquier momento.

Beca primero pensó en que alguien había muerto. Todavía no comprendía del todo qué pasaba cuando alguien moría, aparte de que ya no estaban en el mundo nunca más. Pero sus padres estaban actuando igual que cuando le dijeron que su abuela había muerto.

Sin embargo, luego se dio cuenta de las maletas que estaban junto a la pared al lado de la cual su padre se paseaba. Y ahí fue cuando pensó en si había vacaciones pronto, en si por fin se iban a ir a Disneyland como le llevaban prometiendo desde que tenía memoria.

Pero entonces no entendía por qué su madre lloraba y su padre estaba tan serio.

Se quedó ahí parada, indecisa. La tensión del ambiente estaba empezando a hacerle efecto a ella también y sus manos se convirtieron en puños alrededor de su falda. Su pecho se sentía raro, como si alguien muy pesado se hubiera tumbado encima de ella.

Quería abrir la boca, preguntar qué estaba pasando. Pero tenía miedo de hablar.

Sus padres compartieron una mirada tensa, la misma que siempre compartían cuando estaban tratando de decidir a quién le tocaba echarle la bronca esta vez. Beca trató de recordar si había hecho algo mal.

Su madre abrió y cerró la boca varias veces.

\- Beca, cielo – dijo al final con una voz tan rota que a Beca le costó reconocerla como la de su madre –. Tu padre… – se atragantó y tragó saliva, parpadeado muy rápido –. Tu padre se va a ir un tiempo de casa.

Beca cambió la mirada hacia las maletas, luego hacia su madre, y por último a su padre.

\- ¿Te vas de viaje? – preguntó, ladeando la cabeza.

\- Algo así – respondió él con un seco asentimiento.

Pero había algo que no iba bien, porque su padre parecía incapaz de mirarle a la cara.

\- ¿Cuándo vuelves?

Su padre esbozó una mueca y sacudió la cabeza. Suspiró, frotándose los ojos con las puntas de los dedos como solía hacer cuando estaba cansado pero tenía que seguir trabajando.

\- Esa es la cosa, cielo – empieza a explicarle –. Yo, um… Tu madre y yo nos vamos a, eh, separar. De modo que… No voy a volver.

Ahí fue cuando algo dentro de Beca hizo click. Su mirada volvió a caer a las maletas y todas esas noches en las que escuchaba discutir a sus padres, la falta de sonrisas en el rostro de su madre y el hecho de que ya nunca cantaba, todo cobró sentido de repente.

Salió corriendo y se lanzó a las piernas de su padre, suplicando entre lágrimas que no se fuera. Que sentía lo que había hecho. Que la perdonase. Que no se fuera por su culpa.

Su padre nunca le dijo que no había sido culpa suya. Dejó que siguiera creyendo que había sido ella la causa de que su familia feliz se destruyera.

Tras una mirada, su madre se levantó y cogió a Beca entre sus brazos para dejar a su padre libre. Este cogió una maleta en cada mano y les lanzó una última mirada apenada.

\- No puedo esperar para siempre – dijo a forma de disculpa y explicación.

Agachó la cabeza y salió de la casa sin decir nada más. Beca se revolvió con fuerza sorprendente en una niña de seis años al escuchar el motor del coche de su padre encenderse. Su madre, débil por el llanto y su propio dolor, fue incapaz de seguir sujetándola.

Y Beca corrió.

Fuera de casa, por el camino de entrada, tras el coche de su padre.

Corrió calle abajo, llorando y gritando, suplicando que no se fuera. Que no las dejara.

Que no _la_ dejara.

Su padre no deceleró en ningún momento y las cortas piernas de Beca no podían competir con la velocidad de un coche. Al final de su calle, se frenó, jadeando tan fuerte por el esfuerzo y los sollozos que apenas podía respirar.

Al borde de un ataque de ansiedad, vio el coche de su padre desaparecer en el siguiente cruce.

Cayó al suelo, esperando el mordisco del asfalto contra su piel, pero su madre estaba ahí para cogerla. Sus brazos impidieron el golpe y la acunaron con fuerza contra su pecho, meciéndolas hasta que sus lágrimas dejaron de caer.

 _No puedo esperar para siempre_.

¿Quién dice eso?

¿Quién dice eso y espera ser perdonado?

* * *

 

\- Me has estado evitando.

Las palabras, que suenan a la vez a una acusación y a una pregunta, rompen la concentración de Beca y desvían su atención del libro que tiene alzado por encima de su cabeza, en una posición concreta para que le tape el sol.

Guiña los ojos cuando baja el libro hasta que el borde inferior reposa contra su pecho y se queda sin su sólida protección frente a los rayos del sol otoñal. A través de sus pestañas, ve cómo Jesse deja caer su mochila en el césped y se sienta a su lado.

\- ¿Ese es el veredicto o aún tengo oportunidad de defenderme? – pregunta en un tono divertido.

Pone el marcapáginas en su posición actual y cierra el libro, incorporándose hasta estar a la misma altura que su compañero de trabajo.

\- Es el veredicto – responde Jesse con firmeza, asintiendo como si quisiera darle más fuerza a su decisión –. ¿O acaso lo vas a negar ahora?

Beca se pasa la lengua por los dientes delanteros y guiña los ojos.

\- Tengo la impresión de que nada de lo que diga va a hacerte cambiar de opinión – arquea las cejas, desafiando al joven a que le lleve la contraria.

\- Sé cuándo alguien me está evitando – Jesse le lanza una mirada dolida –. ¿Por qué no has venido en toda la semana a la emisora? ¿Lo has dejado para no tener que hablar conmigo de lo que ocurrió el otro día? – acusa con el ceño fruncido.

La morena pone los ojos en blanco. Este es justo el tipo de drama del que tan desesperadamente quería huir.

\- Jesse, no eres el centro del universo – se burla en un resoplido –. Luke me ofreció el turno de medianoche en la radio, habría sido gilipollas si le hubiera dicho que no.

\- Oh – el joven casi parece decepcionado por su respuesta, pero se repone con la velocidad del rayo –. Bueno. De todos modos, eso no cambia el hecho de que tampoco te he visto el pelo por el campus y nunca estás en tu habitación cuando voy por allí.

\- He estado ocupada.

\- Y yo voy y me lo creo – rebate Jesse, sus ojos entornados en una muestra de sospecha.

Beca bufa, pero esta vez no hay ni una pizca de diversión. Se está cansando de este juego, ya son mayorcitos para tener que andar con explicaciones sobre lo que hace y por qué lo hace. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que no le debe _nada_ a Jesse.

\- Mira, cree lo que te dé la gana – dice con desgana.

Mete su libro en la mochila y cierra la cremallera con más fuerza de la realmente necesaria. Se levanta, sacudiéndose la parte trasera de los vaqueros para librarse de cualquier hierbecilla que se haya podido quedar pegada en la tela.

\- ¿Sabes qué creo que es lo que te pasa, Beca? – le pregunta Jesse.

La morena se cuelga la mochila del hombro y alza una ceja, sin dejarse impresionar por la expresión de superioridad del joven.

\- El otro día casi nos besamos y de repente te vuelves la persona más esquiva del universo. Y el otro día en la Feria mi reloj se puso a cero, ¿y sabes lo que creo? Creo que el tuyo también llegó a cero – Jesse se levanta hasta alzarse por encima de ella, cambiando la dinámica de poder –. Y creo que eso te asusta.

No hay ningún tipo de maldad en sus palabras, simplemente se está dedicando a constatar lo que él cree que son datos certeros. Y lo que más le molesta a Beca es el hecho de que no esté tan desencaminado.

\- Primero, permíteme que te corrija – alza un dedo y lo usa para señalar al joven –. Tú casi me besas, yo no hice nada que sugiriera que estaba interesada en que eso ocurriera.

\- No, perdona – le interrumpe Jesse, ofendido –. Estabas mirándome fijamente.

\- ¡Porque no dejabas de murmurar los diálogos y me estabas poniendo de los nervios! – exclama Beca en un arrebato que explota de su boca lleno de sinceridad.

Se da cuenta de que el tono de su voz atrae unas cuantas miradas curiosas de las personas que están en los alrededores disfrutando de una tarde relajada bajo el sol, de modo que coge aire y se fuerza a calmarse.

\- Nunca he estado interesada en… – agita una mano en el aire, tratando de englobar su extraña dinámica –, lo que sea que es esto. Pensé que lo había dejado claro, pero ya veo que no, y lo siento – hace contacto visual para que Jesse pueda ver la sinceridad en sus ojos –. Lo siento si te he creado falsas ilusiones.

El ceño del joven aumenta de profundidad a medida que se va frunciendo cada vez más. Su rostro tiene una expresión de absoluta confusión, y agita la cabeza en cuanto Beca termina de hablar como si esperase que eso le fuera a ayudar a ver las cosas más claras.

\- Entonces… – de forma inconsciente, Jesse se rodea la muñeca derecha con la mano izquierda –. ¿Qué me dices del reloj? ¿Cómo explicas eso?

Beca se pausa, porque ojalá pudiera darle una respuesta. Ojalá pudiera darse _a sí misma_ una respuesta.

\- No lo sé, tío – niega con la cabeza, derrotada –. Yo no era la única que estaba ahí en ese momento, ¿sabes?

\- Pero estaba hablando _contigo_.

\- Jesse, el reloj no es una ciencia exacta – resopla Beca, exasperada –. Ni siquiera es una ciencia, son simplemente numeritos que tenemos tatuados por algún motivo. Quizá miraste a alguien en ese momento y boom – chasca los dedos –, llegaste al cero.

Jesse vuelve a sacudir la cabeza, como si no terminase de creérselo.

\- Estoy bastante seguro de que te estaba mirando a ti.

\- No sé qué decirte – Beca se encoge de hombros y frunce el ceño. Su voz suena consternada cuando continúa –. Mi reloj no está en cero, no puedo ser yo.

Ve el momento en que la esperanza es ahogada por la confusión en los ojos de Jesse. Sus hombros caen hacia adentro, igual que su cabeza. Parece profundamente perdido, como un perro al que su dueño acaba de dejar a un lado de la carretera y que no entiende por qué está siendo abandonado.

Qué ha hecho para merecer ese castigo.

\- Lo siento – murmura al cabo de un rato de lucha interna, abatido –. Estaba convencido de que… – no termina la frase, simplemente deja que su voz se apague y muera en sus labios.

Beca suspira.

Odia el aspecto desolado de Jesse. Odia que sea culpa suya. Odia que haya tenido que mentir y _ese_ haya sido el resultado. Pero no está preparada para enfrentarse a la verdad.

\- Yo también lo siento – admite en una exhalación agotada.

* * *

 

Después de semejante encuentro, la cabeza de Beca es un hervidero de auténtico caos.

Sabe que en ese estado en el que se encuentra no va a ser capaz de hacer nada productivo. Su mente ahora mismo tiene la misma capacidad de concentración que la de un niño de un año, aguanta dos segundos antes de recaer en la espiral del desorden.

Con la mochila golpeando la parte baja de su espalda a cada paso que da, camina sin rumbo fijo en una dirección cualquiera. No presta atención hacia dónde va, está demasiado perdida en el interior de su cabeza como para ver lo que tiene delante.

Sigue volviendo una y otra vez al aspecto de absoluta derrota de Jesse. La forma en que sus hombros se habían hundido y sus ojos marrones habían perdido su fuego para volverse planos. La desolación en su voz tras aceptar que estaba equivocado.

Beca no puede evitar encontrar similitudes entre la reacción de Jesse y la de su madre.

Ha sido testigo del momento en que a dos personas se les ha caído el mundo encima. El momento en el que lo que creían ser verdad, resultaba no serlo y eso les dejaba con las manos vacías y peligrosamente inclinados hacia el precipicio.

Ha visto sus manos desesperadas dando zarpazos al aire con la esperanza de encontrar algo firme a lo que agarrarse.

Y le _mata_ que ella haya sido la causante de eso. Las dos veces.

Se pregunta cuántas vidas más tiene que arruinar antes de que su mal karma decida que ya ha tenido bastante y considere que su cuenta está finalmente saldada.

Sale de esa espiral viciosa con un traspiés, tanto mental como físico. Tropieza con una pizarra colocada en la acera a las afueras de un bar, y el hecho de no reconocer donde está hace que parpadee un par de veces y se quede quieta en el sitio.

Tratar de ubicarse es estúpido cuando está totalmente perdida, así que recoloca bien la pizarra sobre sus cuatro patas. Pero no llega a alejarse, o a dar media vuelta para volver por donde ha venido, sino que permanece en la entrada de ese bar.

La música se filtra desde el interior del establecimiento hasta la calle. Es una suave melodía de guitarra con un aire muy indie, alegre en tempo, y que le hace pensar en noches de verano y hogueras en la playa.

Baja la mirada a la pizarra con la que tropezó y se fija por primera vez en el mensaje escrito con tizas de distintos colores:

_Open Mic Night_

_Todos los miércoles a partir de las 19h_

_Abierto a cualquier arte_

Beca no sabría decir muy bien qué le empuja a entrar.

Quizá sea que no hay nadie en la puerta pidiendo el carné de identidad para comprobar que sea mayor de edad. Quizá sea porque necesita beber para olvidar. Quizá sepa que la música es una medicina mucho más efectiva que el alcohol.

Pero el hecho es que Beca observa la letra desgarbada de la pizarra unos instantes más antes de girar hacia su izquierda y tirar de la barra vertical pegada a la puerta para abrirla.

El bar, que solo una vez ya está dentro descubre que se llama The Corner, es oscuro y pequeño. La barra está en todo el centro, diseñada de forma circular alrededor de las estanterías en las que se muestra las variedades de alcohol disponibles.

Justo enfrente, pegado a la pared, hay un escenario que consiste más bien en una vieja tarima que cruje bajo el peso de hasta una mosca. Cuenta con un polvoriento piano de madera que parece haber visto mejores tiempos, y un micrófono plantado bajo un foco de luz amarillenta.

Esparcidas por cualquier espacio disponible hay mesas que Beca ignora a favor de uno de los taburetes pegados a la barra. Salta sobre uno de ellos y apoya los codos de su cazadora vaquera sobre la pegajosa superficie de la barra.

Es una noche lenta, de forma que el camarero se acerca a ella sin necesidad de pelearse con cinco personas más para atraer su atención.

\- ¿Qué te pongo? – pregunta.

Beca le observa: es un chico de unos veintipocos años con una frondosa barba de hípster y el pelo largo recogido en un moño. No cree que le ponga muchas pegas o sea muy escrupuloso con la edad legal para beber.

\- Una cerveza – pide para probar suerte.

El camarero asiente, alarga una mano bajo la barra y saca una cerveza. La deja sobre la barra con un golpe seco y, en un gesto practicado, hace balancear el abridor que lleva colgando de un cordel de la muñeca.

La herramienta de metal cae en la palma abierta de su mano al mismo tiempo que la dirige para que muerda el borde de la chapa del botellín. Un brusco gesto de muñeca hace que la chapa se doblegue y el vacío se rompe con un siseo.

Y aunque es un truco bastante impresionante, Beca no puede evitar presenciarlo a medias. Porque su atención se ve atraída hacia el escenario y la chica de pelo trenzado y gloriosa piel chocolate negro que acaba de terminar de tocar la guitarra.

Beca aplaude con los demás y bebe su cerveza tranquilamente mientras dos personas más pasan por el escenario.

Descubre que el mensaje de la pizarra es cierto, porque no todo el mundo viene a hacer música: hay un chico que se sube con una libreta manoseada y, plantado frente al micrófono, relata un poema desgarrador que le roba la respiración a Beca.

Cuando la tercera persona se baja del escenario, Beca llama la atención del camarero.

\- ¿Qué hay que hacer para estar ahí arriba? – pregunta inclinándose sobre la barra pegajosa para hacerse oír sobre la chica afinando su guitarra.

El camarero no contesta, solo alza una mano con el dedo índice estirado. Beca sigue la dirección en la que apunta y al final del recorrido encuentra a la chica con el pelo afro recogido en trenzas y gloriosa piel chocolate negro.

Paga por su consumición y se baja del taburete, abriéndose paso por el oscuro bar hasta llegar a la mesa apartada en la que está la chica sentada. Parece estar haciendo recuento de algo así que Beca espera a que termine para no distraerla.

Se sorprende cuando unos ojos de un verde intenso se alzan de las hojas a ella, y el septum que lleva la chica en la nariz reluce bajo las luces amarillentas que cuelgan del techo sobre su mesa.

En cuanto ve a Beca parada de pie frente a ella, la chica coge una tablilla de madera con una hoja enganchada. La hace girar y la desliza sobre la mesa hasta que la esquina redondeada se clava en el muslo de la morena.

En la hoja hay impresa una tabla de tres columnas y múltiples filas. Un tercio ya está relleno con nombres en distintos bolígrafos y escrituras.

\- Pon tu nombre y lo que vas a hacer – le explica al mismo tiempo que le ofrece el bolígrafo que estaba utilizando.

\- ¿El piano se puede usar o es de decoración? – pregunta Beca antes de nada.

La chica sonríe.

\- Se puede usar.

Beca asiente y acepta el bolígrafo ofrecido. La tinta es lila y es tipo pluma, así que tiene cuidado con no apoyar el dorso de la mano sobre la hoja para que no se corra. Hashtag: desventajas de ser zurda.

La primera columna es para el nombre: _Beca_.

La segunda columna es para lo que va a hacer: _Cantar_.

La tercera columna es para el instrumento que va a usar: _Piano_.

Los ojos verdes de la chica recorren la fila rápidamente para comprobar que todo esté correcto y asiente, recuperando su boli.

\- Espera a tu turno – instruye –. Te avisaré cuando la persona que vaya delante de ti ya esté en el escenario, ¿vale?

Beca obedece y vuelve a recuperar su sitio en la barra. El camarero se ha deshecho de su botellín de cerveza vacío, la única prueba que queda de su existencia es un aro de agua formado por la condensación sobre la madera pegajosa.

Sus dedos tamborilean de forma nerviosa, cada vez más rápidos, a medida que el tiempo pasa y la posibilidad de tener que subirse a ese escenario se vuelve más real.

No sabe en qué estaba pensando cuando decidió apuntarse. Quizá ese sea el problema: no estaba pensando. Porque no es capaz de pensar con claridad. Su mente sigue siendo un auténtico torbellino de caos y Beca está actuando sobre su instinto.

No es muy diferente a un animal ahora mismo.

A mitad del set de la nueva persona en el escenario, el camarero se acerca a ella con un vaso de agua templada. Lo deja en la barra pegado a sus dedos inquietos, que golpean el cristal con las uñas y se detienen.

Alza la mirada hacia el chico en busca de una explicación y, sin dejar de rascarse la barbilla a través de su frondosa barba, él hace un gesto con la cabeza hacia el escenario.

\- Vas después – informa –. Buena suerte, novata.

Da un último golpe con dos dedos al borde vaso y desaparece por el otro lado de la barra para atender a los que están en la otra mitad del círculo.

Beca intenta mantener sus nervios bajo control, bebiendo el agua con toda la calma posible. Sus manos tiemblan cuando ve al chico abandonar el escenario por las escaleras laterales. Y siguen temblando en el aire cuando Beca se levanta para ir a ocupar ese espacio bajo el haz de luz amarillento.

La chica está subida en la tarima, inclinada hacia un lado para evitar el foco pero poder llegar al micrófono.

\- A continuación, Beca nos va a cantar algo en el piano – dice a modo de presentación.

Beca se para a su lado y exhala una respiración llena de ansiedad. La chica debe oírlo, o ya tiene experiencia manejando los nervios pre-actuación, porque le regala un guiño cómplice mientras recoloca el micro sobre el piano.

El instrumento está colocado de lateral de forma que, cuando Beca toma asiento en la banqueta, no está totalmente de espaldas al público. Pero si gira la cabeza un poco es casi como si estuviera sola en una habitación oscura cantando para sí misma, y eso ayuda a disminuir un poco sus nervios.

\- Hola – dice en el micrófono. No llega a ver al público, la luz del foco es demasiado fuerte y lo único que puede entrever son siluetas vagas –. Um... Hace mucho tiempo que no canto delante de alguien así que… – bufa una risa –. Intentaré que no sea una mierda.

Su comentario arranca unas pocas risas, pero Beca ya no está prestando atención.

Reposa sus dedos sobre las teclas amarillentas del piano, cuidadosa de no ejercer presión alguna todavía, y simplemente permite que su piel se acostumbre a su suave roce. Están pulidas por el uso, más blancas en los extremos por la erosión de muchos dedos presionando siempre en el mismo sitio.

Beca casi puede escuchar su historia musical, todas las notas que ha producido en los años que lleva en ese bar y las que produjo _antes_ de llegar al bar.

Se imagina otros tiempos en los que el piano no estaba tan polvoriento y, en vez de estar en una vieja tarima en un bar oscuro, brillaba en el centro de una habitación bien iluminada en el que era el centro de atención.

La gente se peleaba por tocarlo y se pasaban horas acariciando sus teclas, haciéndole sentir dolor, alegría, melancolía…

Su madre le enseñó a escuchar a los instrumentos, a tratar de ver más allá y hacia atrás. Decía que si comprendías a tu instrumento, si sabías su historia y la hacías tuya, entonces también lograrías hacer tuya su música.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Beca coge una profunda respiración y ejerce presión con su mano izquierda sobre las teclas más graves. Las primeras notas son tentativas, mientras escucha las vibraciones de las cuerdas y se adapta a ellas.

Luego, los acordes se vuelven más seguros y la melodía más estable. Toma forma y se alza por el aire, envolviéndola en un abrazo cálido.

Cuando empieza a cantar, su voz es baja y rota.

_Oh, shut my eyes, lose myself in teenage lies_

_If I fell in love a thousand times, would it all make sense?_

Cierra los ojos y piensa en la incertidumbre en la que parece estar sumida su vida. Piensa en la expresión derrotada de Jesse tras mentirle a la cara. Piensa en el dolor en los ojos de su padre cuando se apartó de su beso. Piensa en su reloj en cero y todas las dudas que tiene.

Se permite sentir _perdida_. Y canta.

_'Cause I've been feeling pretty small_

_Sometimes feel like I'm slipping down walls_

_And every line I ever get a hold it seems to break_

A medida que Beca se va sumergiendo de cabeza en sus emociones, su forma de tocar el piano se vuelve menos delicada. Sus dedos presionan con fuerza las teclas, tanta que puede notarlas vibrar contra sus yemas.

La vibración sube por sus dedos y por sus brazos hasta expandirse por su pecho. Su corazón se sacude y es como si volviera a la vida de golpe, como si hubiera estado bajo algún tipo de hechizo aturdidor y solo ahora estuviera realmente despierto.

Lo nota latir contra sus costillas con firmeza, igual que si se estuviera asegurando de que Beca sea consciente de su presencia. Se acelera y da potencia a su voz, que se desgarra con cada palabra que cae de sus labios.

_Call you up_

_I could tell you just how much_

_No, no, maybe I will just get drunk and it will all make sense_

El piano sigue su ritmo sin protesta alguna, y la música es tan alta que Beca se olvida por completo de dónde está.

Deja de sentir el calor del foco sobre su piel, como lenguas de fuego que lamen su cuerpo y hacen que haya algunas gotas de sudor aventurándose por su columna vertebral. Deja de oler la espesa mezcla de polvo y cerveza. Deja de escuchar el crujir de la banqueta con cada cambio de su peso.

_I could promise you my heart don't cry_

_But would it all make sense?_

Su desesperación es cegadora. Su frustración, ensordecedora.

Lo que tienen estas emociones es que son engañosas. Son explosivas, pero no de forma inmediata. Actúan a largo plazo. Se van acumulando, como gotas de agua o granos de arena. Uno a uno, poco a poco.

Te dan la impresión de que lo tienes bajo control, de que puedes manejarlo. Te hacen creer que eres tú sobre ellas, no ellas sobre ti.

Hasta que llega el momento en que alcanzan el límite. Y es un límite invisible, tú no lo ves venir. Puedes sentir que te cuesta cada vez más ignorarlo, pero sigues con la tonta creencia de que eres tú quien tiene el control.

Son una explosión repentina, como el fogonazo de un cañón o el destello de un relámpago cruzando el cielo. Breves, pero intensas. Necesitan de toda tu energía durante esos instantes en los que la luz que emiten es casi cegadora.

Después, te sumen en una ola de profundo cansancio.

Beca lo siente, el agotamiento, pero va más allá de algo físico. Parece salir directamente de sus huesos, de sus órganos, de su _alma_. Se expande con cada bombeo de su corazón hasta que llega a cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Sus dedos se ralentizan y su voz se convierte en un tarareo con el que acompaña al final de la canción. Las últimas notas son apenas audibles y se desvanecen en el aire sin dejar rastro, como si nunca hubieran existido.

Beca se queda mirando las teclas amarillentas hasta que, poco a poco, sus oídos hacen un efecto parecido al de destaponarse y el mundo recupera el volumen. Es vagamente consciente de los flojos aplausos que le llegan desde distintos rincones del bar oscurecido.

Algo aturdida, se levanta de la banqueta y baja por las escaleras laterales. Se dirige con la rectitud de una flecha a la barra, con el nombre de su marca favorita de whiskey ya preparado en la lengua.

Reposa los codos sobre la barra pegajosa y estira una mano en el aire para llamar la atención del camarero, que está atendiendo a unas chicas en la curva opuesta.

Entonces, dos cosas pasan a la vez.

Unas manos aparecen a su lado sobre la superficie de madera, la derecha curvada alrededor de un botellín de cerveza de la misma marca que estaba bebiendo antes la morena, y un cuerpo cálido se apoya junto a ella sobre la barra

Al mismo tiempo, la persona hace un comentario en tono ligeramente burlón que va dirigido a Beca sin duda alguna:

\- ¿No era que no cantabas?

Y sabe que va dirigido a ella porque _conoce_ esa voz.

Beca siente como si el suelo hubiera dado una sacudida bajo las suelas de sus deportivas y su estómago se encoge igual que si estuviera en caída libre desde metros de altura. Despacio, gira la cabeza y…

Efectivamente. Ahí está.

 _Chloe_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sense", by Tom Odell. (Por si os preguntabáis.)


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al Guest que me dejó una review preguntando si esta idea era mía o una traducción: la idea del fic es mía. El concepto de los relojes que descuentan tiempo hasta que conozcas a tu alma gemela es un tópico que mucha gente ha usado, igual que los fake dating, o enemies to lovers, y una lista interminable. Por eso puede ser que tengas la sensación de que has leído una historia muy parecida. Pero la trama en sí es idea mía.

**_Previously on “00:00:00”:_ **

Unas manos aparecen a su lado sobre la superficie de madera, la derecha curvada alrededor de un botellín de cerveza de la misma marca que estaba bebiendo antes la morena, y un cuerpo cálido se apoya junto a ella sobre la barra

Al mismo tiempo, la persona hace un comentario en tono ligeramente burlón que va dirigido a Beca sin duda alguna:

\- ¿No era que no cantabas?

Y sabe que va dirigido a ella porque conoce esa voz.

Beca siente como si el suelo hubiera dado una sacudida bajo las suelas de sus deportivas y su estómago se encoge igual que si estuviera en caída libre desde metros de altura. Despacio, gira la cabeza y…

Efectivamente. Ahí está.

 _Chloe_.

* * *

 

_Mierdamierdamierdamierda._

Su diálogo interno da vueltas en bucle por su mente y Beca siente su cabeza seguir el mismo recorrido. Sus dedos se crispan de forma involuntaria en el borde de la barra, tratando de convertir eso en su punto de equilibrio.

Coge una profunda y disimulada respiración y se obliga a sí misma a actuar indiferente. Mejor no dejar ver que la repentina aparición de Chloe en ese bar ha sido como si le hubieran quitado la alfombra de debajo de los pies de un brusco tirón.

\- Y no lo hago – responde, orgullosa cuando su voz se mantiene estable y neutra.

Azul bebé reluce en la relativa oscuridad del bar y su sonrisa se tuerce hacia un lado, llena de curiosa diversión. La pelirroja se coloca de costado a la barra para poder mirar a Beca sin necesidad de girar la cabeza.

\- Ah, vaya – guiña los ojos y ladea la cabeza –. Entonces debo de haber soñado verte subida en ese escenario hace menos de cinco minutos – murmura en tono lleno de falsa incertidumbre.

Beca siente las comisuras de sus propios labios tensarse en un intento de rebelarse contra ella y sonreír. No puede evitarlo, le gusta que la gente le siga el juego cuando decide ser una toca narices.

Tuerce la boca hacia un lado y arquea las cejas, emitiendo un “hhhmm” pensativo.

\- Deberías hacértelo mirar – comenta.

Chloe ríe y Beca queda cautivada por su belleza en ese momento.

La musicalidad de su risa, y la forma en que atrapa la lengua entre sus dientes. Cómo se guiñan sus ojos y la curva de sus pómulos. Los destellos cobrizos cada vez que su pelo se mueve y capta las luces amarillentas del local.

Aparta la mirada rápidamente cuando Chloe le pilla, y la sonrisa de la pelirroja se vuelve un poco más secretiva. Se recoge un mechón tras la oreja mientras su mano derecha juguetea con el botellín de cerveza que sujeta en la barra.

Beca se distrae, observando los dedos adornados con anillos que hacen girar el cristal sobre la madera.

\- Has estado increíble ahí arriba – la voz de Chloe suena sincera, sin ningún tipo de adorno ni disfraz. Hace que la morena trague saliva y acepte el cumplido con una torpe inclinación de cabeza –. La canción me ha gustado especialmente – continúa –. La has escrito tú, ¿verdad?

Beca alza la mirada, sorprendida por la pregunta. No es como si hubiera hecho un anuncio de que iba a cantar algo original, podría haberse tratado perfectamente de una cover de un artista poco conocido.

Pero Chloe tiene razón, la ha escrito ella. Y es eso, más que nada, lo que sorprende a Beca.

\- Una canción propia tiene una emoción distinta que si cantas algo que ha hecho otro – explica la pelirroja con un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa algo tímida.

La respuesta de Beca, un pensativo “supongo”, se ve pisada por la chica del afro recogido en trenzas que controla las actuaciones. Posa una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Chloe para anunciarle, casi al oído, que ella es la siguiente.

 El gesto es tan íntimo que Beca aparta la mirada, incómoda.

\- Vale, gracias, Izzy – la chica se aleja y Chloe se vuelve hacia ella con sus labios torcidos en una mueca de disculpa –. Tengo que irme – anuncia innecesariamente –, pero si quieres podemos continuar la conversación luego – su tono se alza para hacer sonar la oferta como una pregunta –. ¿Quizá sobre unas cervezas…?

\- ¿No te echarán de menos tus amigos? – pregunta Beca, desviando su línea de visión a la mesa de la esquina desde la que puede sentir las miradas curiosas que llevan lanzando en su dirección desde que Chloe se le acercó.

La pelirroja desestima la idea con un batido de su mano en el aire y una sonrisa.

\- Ellos me una tenido toda la noche, podrán sobrevivir dos horas más sin mí.

Beca traga saliva. Dos horas. Eso es mucho tiempo que pasar hablando sobre unas bebidas, es casi lo que dura...

 _Una cita_ , se da cuenta tras un tropiezo mental.

\- Te buscaré cuando termine – dice Chloe, a pesar de que Beca nunca ha llegado a acceder al plan.

\- Vale –  contesta la morena en piloto automático –. Aquí estaré.

Las palabras saben amargas en su boca porque sabe que no son verdad. No tiene intención alguna de quedarse a ver cómo Chloe se sube al escenario y transforma la canción que haya escogido en un canto de sirena: preciosa e irresistible.

Chloe ya le afecta demasiado, no necesita escucharla cantar. No ayudaría a su situación.

De modo que, en cuanto la pelirroja le da la espalda, Beca deja un billete de diez en la barra para cubrir sus bebidas de la noche y la propina para el camarero. Sin mirar hacia atrás, hunde las manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora y sube los hombros, como si eso fuera a ayudarle a pasar desapercibida.

Escapa del bar con pasos firmes y rápidos, y emprende el camino de vuelta al campus.

* * *

 

El _clack clack_ de sus chanclas es lo único que se escucha mientras Beca recorre el silencioso pasillo de Baker Hall hasta las duchas comunales. Si fuera fin de semana el edificio no estaría tan desolado, pero a una hora de la medianoche de un martes, todos duermen o están en sus cuartos fingiendo que duermen.

Empuja la puerta azul que da a los baños, recibiendo la bofetada de calor que siempre se queda acumulado en el interior. El aire es húmedo y espeso por el vaho que dejan atrás todas aquellas personas que no saben bañarse sin el agua hirviendo.

Tiene _Titanium_ dando vueltas en su cabeza como un disco sonando en repetición por culpa del último remix en el que está trabajando. Distraídamente, escucha su voz reverberar en las paredes alicatadas y, aprovechando que está sola, deja que su voz adquiera un poco más de volumen.

Se mantiene fuera del chorro de agua, sabiendo ya por experiencia que no sale caliente de inmediato y las primeras gotas están congeladas. Extiende una mano y siente el agua rebotar contra su piel, de fría, a templada, a caliente.

Sobre el sonido del agua cayendo directamente al suelo de azulejos amarillos, se lanza al estribillo de _Titanium_ con voz firme y confiada.

\- ¡Sabía que eras tú! – exclama alguien tras ella.

Beca siente su corazón saltar a su garganta y el resto del verso se le queda atragantado. No grita, pero sí da un brinco y gira tan rápido sobre la suela de sus chanclas que le parece un milagro no resbalar y caer de culo.

No sabe cómo ni cuándo exactamente, pero _Chloe_ se ha colado en su ducha.

\- ¡Tía! – protesta en una especie de grito estrangulado.

Reacciona rápido y tira de la cortina para interponerla entre su cuerpo desnudo y la pelirroja. Sin embargo, esa protección apenas dura un par de segundos antes de que Chloe vuelva a correr la cortina hacia un lado.

Da un paso hacia dentro de la ducha de Beca, haciendo su invasión mucho más obvia y… Oh, su _desnudez_.

_Por dios bendito._

Beca retira la mirada hacia el techo y recula hasta terminar acorralada en una esquina, en busca de algo de protección. Cubre su cuerpo repentinamente sobrecalentado como puede con sus brazos y la esponja que, gracias a dios, tenía con ella en el momento del asalto.

\- Me dejaste plantada – acusa Chloe con tanta tranquilidad que el cerebro de Beca está teniendo problemas para procesarlo.

\- ¿Te _qué_? – jadea Beca, exudando incomodidad e incredulidad y un millar más de emociones que ni ella es capaz de controlar. Una mano se alarga y Beca se encoge –. Oh, por dios – musita, pensando en el silbato anti-violaciones que le dieron nada más llegar a Barden y cómo nunca creyó que fuera porque iban a asaltarla en la _ducha_.

Pero Chloe lo único que hace es cerrar el grifo para acallar la constante cascada de agua que golpea contra el suelo y ahoga sus voces.

\- El otro día en el bar, te dije que te buscaría cuando acabara y te marchaste – se explica, acompañado de un puchero –. Me dejaste plantada.

Beca se queda momentáneamente atascada en ese labio inferior que sobresale y parece estar llamándole. Se imagina cómo sería morderlo.

Parpadea para limpiar sus ojos de esa fantasía y es entonces que, a través de la neblina del pánico, algo en el cerebro de Beca hace _click_. Es capaz de obviar tanta piel expuesta lo suficiente para recordar a qué se refiere la pelirroja, pero aun así sus pensamientos son tan inconexos como un cable pelado.

\- Oye, no puedo concentrarme en nada – explica con una sonrisa incómoda, tratando de que su mirada no se desvíe automáticamente al cuerpo desnudo de Chloe –, si estás en bolas.

Pero Chloe se mantiene impasible, como si colarse en duchas ajenas fuera algo que hiciera todos los días – lo cual, Beca no descarta que sea cierto. Tanta tranquilidad no se adquiere si no se tiene práctica.

Observa la cortina que la pelirroja, como medida disuasoria para que no vuelva a intentar dejarla fuera, mantiene apartada de su alcance con una mano. Chloe da otro paso más hacia dentro de la ducha y Beca se aprieta más contra la fría pared de azulejo.

Le da grima pensar en que es una ducha comunal por la que han pasado a saber cuántas personas en el día de hoy, y que ella está poniendo su cuerpo contra algo que a saber cuántas personas han tocado en el día de hoy.

Pero por suerte, que la pelirroja se haya acercado significa que la cortina ya no está fuera de su alcance.

\- Tenía que irme a trabajar – se excusa Beca, distraída, su atención fija en la cortina –. Luke me habría matado si hubiera llegado tarde – alarga una mano y se inclina lo suficiente para que las puntas de sus dedos se enganchen en el plástico y pueda tirar de él para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo.

Cuerpo que la pelirroja ni siquiera está _mirando_ , pero eso es lo de menos.

\- Mmmhh – musita Chloe. Ladea la cabeza, como evaluando algo, y finalmente su concentración se rompe cuando una sonrisa curva sus labios –. Bueno, vale – acepta –. Sé una forma en que puedes compensarme.

Chloe da un paso adelante mientras se relame los labios y Beca traga saliva, sin decidirse por morir de falta de oxígeno o de un ataque al corazón.

No sabe si es la súbita cercanía de Chloe o lo sugerente del gesto, pero sus dedos pierden la fuerza repentinamente y deja caer todo lo que tenía en su agarre al suelo. Se agacha a recoger la esponja por puro instinto, sin pensar en ello.

Pero a medio camino ve a nivel de _qué_ queda su cara y siente arder sus mejillas. Se da la vuelta hacia la pared a la velocidad del relámpago, la pelirroja deja escapar un _uy_ y se echa un poco hacia atrás para acomodar el cambio.

Beca no está segura, pero juraría que hay un poco de roce entre ellas mientras intentan navegar su desnudez en el poco espacio que tienen.

Recoge su esponja y se levanta rápido sin mirar hacia atrás para no cometer el mismo error de antes. Dobla sus brazos contra su pecho y los presiona contra la pared, húmeda del vaho y el agua.

\- Únete a las Bellas – continúa Chloe como si no hubiera pasado nada –. Necesitamos a alguien como tú.

\- En serio – responde Beca entre dientes, lanzándole una mirada –, estoy _desnuda_.

Es su forma de preguntar si no hay otro momento en el que puedan hablar de esto. Uno en el que, preferiblemente, ambas vuelvan a estar vestidas y haya mucho espacio para huir.

Pero la pelirroja sigue sin darse por aludida.

\- Cantabas _Titanium,_ ¿verdad?

Eso hace que Beca se pause. Por la falta de reacción durante su conversación en la biblioteca, no le dio la impresión de que Chloe fuera el tipo de persona que escuchase a DJs. O cualquier tipo de música perteneciente a este siglo.

\- ¿Conoces a David Guetta? – no puede evitar inquirir, sorprendida.

Puede ver que a Chloe le ofende un poco su reacción.

\- ¿Crees que vivo en Marte? – replica con una mueca –. ¡Sí! Es mi canción favorita.

 _Oh_. Bueno, eso está bien.

\- Para cuando me masturbo – susurra la pelirroja, sonriendo con picardía e inclinándose una vez más hacia delante hasta invadir su burbuja de espacio personal.

 _Agh_.

Beca gira la cara de forma que ya no puede ver a Chloe por el rabillo del ojo y asiente, sin saber por qué tenía esperanzas de que la pelirroja tuviera los gustos de una persona normal y corriente cuando está claro que _no_ es una persona normal y corriente.

Esta vez ya está preparada y frena las fantasías antes de que puedan empezar a reproducirse tras sus párpados.

\- Qué bien – responde.

\- Pues sí – asiente ella, sin hacer caso a la obvia incomodidad de Beca –. Esa canción me pone – susurra de nuevo con un guiño.

\- Estupendo – murmura Beca derrochando sarcasmo, su rostro constreñido en una mueca llena de grima.

Y, justo cuando Beca creía que la situación no podía volverse más incómoda o surrealista, Chloe vuelve a abrir la boca:

\- ¿Puedes cantármela?

Su indignación alcanza nuevos niveles, niveles que Beca no sabía ni que existían en primer lugar. ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio hace _esa_ pregunta?

\- ¡Claro que no, déjame en paz! – exclama, y siente su respuesta estallar en el aire y reverberar por cada esquina de los baños.

\- ¡No, no para eso! – se apresura a aclarar Chloe al darse cuenta del malentendido, y por lo menos tiene la decencia de mostrarse repelida por la idea –. No voy a irme hasta que cantes, así que…

Beca gira la cabeza de forma que su sien descanse sobre el frío azulejo de la pared y observa a Chloe por el rabillo del ojo. Esboza una tirante sonrisa que transmite sin necesidad de subtítulos lo incómoda que se siente en esta situación, pero la pelirroja se hace la tonta.

Alza la mirada al techo como si el tema no fuera con ella y coge una profunda respiración que luego deja escapar en un suspiro nada sutil. Viendo que no se va a rendir, Beca pone los ojos en blanco internamente y decide dar su brazo a torcer, aunque solo sea para acabar ya con ese sufrimiento.

Poco a poco, se gira de nuevo hasta que su espalda está contra la pared, cuidadosa de que sus brazos cruzados y la esponja tapen todo lo que tenga que estar tapado. Su mirada se fija en un lateral, porque tiene miedo de mirar directamente a la pelirroja y que se le vaya la mirada.

No es que lo haga adrede, sino que simplemente está todo… _ahí_. Y, bueno, no es una imagen precisamente desagradable.

Cambia el peso varias veces de un pie a otro y aprieta los brazos con fuerza contra su pecho. La calma de Chloe lo único que hace es irritar más sus nervios y añadir expectativas al momento en que por fin empiece a cantar.

Alternando entre mirar la pared y a Chloe, coge aire y empieza a cantar el estribillo. La pelirroja le está mirando con tanta intensidad que Beca no prevé el momento en que su boca se abre y una voz que solo es capaz de describir como angelical se une a la suya.

Está a punto de perder el ritmo, se siente a sí misma tropezar, pero por fuera no se nota.

Sus voces se mezclan en una armonía deliciosa que recorre el cuerpo de Beca como un cosquilleo y pone su piel de gallina. Su mirada se ve atrapada por el intenso azul bebé de Chloe, que no se desvía ni un instante de sus ojos, como si necesitase esa conexión para ser capaz de cantar con ella.

Beca cae tan profundo, se pierde tanto, que se olvida por completo de todo.

Se olvida de tapar su desnudez, se olvida de que está en presencia de prácticamente una desconocida que la ha asaltado así como así, se olvida de que están en unas duchas comunales, se olvida de que esta canción la usa Chloe para masturbarse.

Se olvida de todo menos de cantar.

Hacia el final del estribillo, se le vuelve a escapar la mirada. Cae por hombros desnudos y una marcada clavícula, por la marca de moreno que deja la parte de arriba de un bikini, por… Se corrige a sí misma y vuelve a mirar a Chloe a los ojos.

La pelirroja, si se ha dado cuenta de su repaso, no parece muy preocupada. Le regala una sonrisa que crece con cada segundo que pasa hasta que le llega literalmente de oreja a oreja y hace que Beca se pregunte si no le duele.

Sin darse cuenta, se encuentra a sí misma correspondiendo a esa sonrisa con una suya. Y es de las de verdad. No su típica sonrisa torcida llena de sarcasmo, sino una completa y sincera.

Por lo menos hasta que su mirada vuelve a caer hacia abajo por voluntad propia y se da cuenta de que siguen desnudas, en una ducha comunal. Aprieta los labios y desvía los ojos hacia el techo, pero aun así puede ver que Chloe esta vez sí se ha dado cuenta de su repaso.

\- Oh, sí – dice, mirando hacia su cuerpo desnudo. Tuerce la boca en lo más cercano a reparo que ha mostrado en todo el rato y asiente –. Nunca me he avergonzado de mi… – señala con sus manos su piel expuesta y Beca tiene que resistir la tentación de seguirlas –, cuerpo.

Sonríe, pero esta vez su sonrisa incómoda.

\- Tienes motivos – concede.

Chloe agradece el cumplido con una sonrisa que se amplía por momentos, aunque finalmente pilla la indirecta que Beca le lleva lanzando desde que se dio cuenta de su presencia en su ducha y suelta un _oh_.

Se gira para coger la toalla y se la ofrece, todo con una sonrisa como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Beca acepta la toalla y la relativa privacidad que viene con ella, cubriendo la parte frontal de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, no consigue librarse del todo de la incomodidad.

\- Tengo que… ducharme – murmura, mirando en todas direcciones hasta caer finalmente en Chloe.

Sus ojos relucen con un brillo pícaro que advierte peligro, pero Beca está tan ocupada evitando mirarla durante más de un segundo que no se da cuenta.

\- Beca – murmura Chloe para llamar su atención.

La forma en que dice su nombre, con juguetona cautela, como si fuera un caramelo que estuviera dejando deslizarse por su lengua para saborearlo en su plenitud, causa que un escalofrío trepe por la columna vertebral de la morena.

Chloe da otro paso hacia delante y ahora está tan cerca que Beca puede sentir su calor corporal sobre las partes de su piel desnuda que no cubre la toalla. Todo su cuerpo se eriza en reacción.

Se encuentra a sí misma conteniendo la respiración cuando su mirada se encuentra con el azul bebé de la pelirroja ya fijo en ella, inamovible.

\- ¿Sabes que mi reloj lleva en cero desde que te conocí? – inquiere con voz aterciopelada.

El aire que no ha cogido se atasca en sus pulmones cuando Beca tropieza sobre esas palabras. Su cerebro se para en seco, causando un accidente múltiple de neuronas que chocan unas contra otras y generan descargas eléctricas.

Su corazón, para llevar la contraria, se lanza a un sprint que manda adrenalina volando por sus venas hasta que llega hasta cada rincón de su cuerpo. La sangre zumba en sus oídos y hace que la cabeza le dé vueltas.

No es como si _no_ lo supiera. No es que sea una sorpresa precisamente, Chloe se aseguró aquel día en la biblioteca de que Beca se fijase en su reloj.

Pero con esa simple frase de once palabras, Chloe acaba de sellar y firmar su destino.

\- No soy yo – la mentira cae de sus labios de forma abrupta, sin que Beca haya llegado a decidir si esa era la ruta que quería seguir. El instinto toma las riendas de su cuerpo y opta por el camino que ya le es familiar: negarlo todo.

Chloe se mantiene estoica, ni siquiera parpadea ante la brusquedad de su negación, aunque una fina arruga aparece en su ceño.

\- ¿Qué no eres tú?

\- Tu alma gemela, no soy yo – clarifica Beca, solo vagamente consciente de lo que está haciendo –. Mi reloj sigue con números.

El aire caliente de las duchas y espeso por el vapor es insuficiente, Beca tiene la sensación de que se le pega en la garganta y nunca llega a sus pulmones. El pánico que trepa por su pecho y empuja contra las paredes de su garganta es sofocante.

Para su sorpresa, Chloe bufa una risa y asiente, como si su reacción fuera exactamente lo que esperaba y para lo que se había preparado. Una de sus manos se engancha en la unión entre su cuello y su hombro y ladea la cabeza.

\- Ya, mmhh… – chasquea la lengua y señala con un índice en la dirección general en la que se encuentra la muñeca derecha de la morena –. No llevas la pulsera puesta – le recuerda.

Beca siente todo su cuerpo dejar de funcionar al mismo tiempo que el pánico se vuelve aún más destructivo. Su sangre se hiela en sus venas cuando deja caer su mirada a su muñeca derecha, que descansa tranquilamente y a la vista justo al lado de la toalla con la que se está tapando.

En la ducha nunca lleva la pulsera, primero porque es de cuero y tarda mucho en secarse y es un auténtico estorbo. Y segundo, y la razón más importante de todas, porque siempre se ducha _sola_.

Nunca ha contado con la posibilidad de ser asaltada mientras se ducha.

\- Vale, pero no tuvo por qué haber sido conmigo – argumenta, y a pesar de que ya es demasiado tarde, esconde su mano derecha entre la toalla y su cuerpo –. Jesse también estaba ahí.

Esta vez, la pelirroja ni siquiera se molesta en disimular su diversión. Suelta una risotada y niega con la cabeza.

\- ¿Jesse? ¿“Necesitas cambiar tu forma de ser para que me dé cuenta de que eres guapa” Jesse? – se burla Chloe con un tono lleno de incredulidad, sus cejas tan arqueadas que casi desaparecen de su frente –. ¿ _Ese_ Jesse?

Beca frunce el ceño y baja la mirada, maldiciendo la estupidez del chico. Ya se las había apañado para olvidarse de ese desafortunado y totalmente enervante comentario, pero puede entender por qué Chloe le ha desestimado por completo sin siquiera haber tratado de volver a hablar con él.

Sinceramente, si por razones del destino Beca y Jesse no hubieran acabado trabajando juntos en la emisora, ella habría hecho lo mismo.

Jamás le habría usado para escudarse de una realidad que ahora, con Chloe frente a ella y a menos de un brazo estirado de distancia, está teniendo verdaderos problemas a la hora de seguir negando.

Sin embargo, por suerte o por desgracia, no tienen oportunidad de seguir hablando. Beca capta movimiento en la entrada de su ducha y su atención se desvía hacia allí justo a tiempo para ver cómo un tío se asoma por el borde.

También totalmente desnudo, y también con toda la calma del mundo.

\- Una voz preciosa – felicita a Beca con una sonrisa ligona.

Chloe, aunque algo sorprendida, es rápida a la hora de asentir, dándole la razón. La familiaridad con la que se tratan le da a Beca la pista que necesita para averiguar por qué exactamente hay un tío en las duchas de las mujeres.

\- Gracias – responde con sequedad al tío que sigue recostado contra la entrada de la ducha, sonriéndole. Si espera que hagan un trío, no sabe lo _equivocado_ que está.

Hay un intercambio totalmente incómodo de miradas entre el tío y Chloe, Chloe y Beca, y Beca y el tío. Entonces, la pelirroja parece darse cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo y vuelve en sí con un pequeño brinco.

Pierde la sonrisa en favor de una mueca en la que Beca percibe una _pizca_ de arrepentimiento, pero no queda claro si es por haber asaltado su ducha o por el hecho de que no han logrado terminar lo que habían empezado.

\- Continuaremos la conversación en otro momento – promete Chloe con un último guiño antes de marcharse, cerrando la cortina tras ella.

Sin más. Sin tan solo una disculpa.

Solo despidiéndose con un simple y cantarín: “¡ah, te veo en las pruebas!”, como si diera por hecho que después de _eso_ Beca va a querer volver a estar a menos de un kilómetro de distancia de ella.

* * *

 

Esa noche, Beca sueña con tener cinco años.

En realidad, no es tanto un sueño como un recuerdo. Un recuerdo del día en que su vida se vino abajo y nunca fue capaz de volver a mirar a su padre con los mismos ojos.

El día en que el amor se acabó.

Pero el recuerdo tiene un cierto tinte fantasioso, como si los bordes de la imagen estuvieran ligeramente desenfocados, y eso es lo que le da la sensación de que ser un sueño. Porque, incluso con todo el tiempo que ha pasado, Beca todavía no termina de creerse que todo sucediera así.

Por accidente.

Su familia se rompió por accidente.

Sueña con la canción de Al Green que su madre estaba escuchando a todo volumen, los violines que retumbaban por las paredes de la casa acompañados por la suave voz del cantante de soul. El ligero granulado de la música en vinilo.

Sus padres tenían una cena esa noche, Beca no recuerda con quién porque para ella en ese momento no era un dato relevante. Solo sabía que no iban a estar y que se iba a quedar con Alison, una chica de quince años de unas casas más abajo que trabajaba como niñera.

Beca no tenía problema, le gustaba Alison. Le dejaba ver la tele hasta tarde con ella y comer chocolate en lugar del brócoli que su madre le dejaba para cenar.

Recuerda que era por la tarde y el sol estaba ya bajo. Entraba a raudales por la ventana de la cocina, bañando la figura en movimiento de su madre en una luz dorada que le daba a todo un toque mágico.

Recuerda pensar, con su mente de niña de cinco años, que su madre parecía una auténtica princesa Disney: cantando y bailando por la cocina con la elegancia de una bailarina de ballet, haciendo que la falda ligera de su vestido floreado revoloteara a su alrededor con cada giro.

Su padre estaba en la ducha, podían escuchar el agua correr por las tuberías y su grave voz de barítono acompañaba a la dulce voz de soprano de su madre mientras juntos cantaban con Al Green.

Beca coloreaba en una hoja con sus manos regordetas, sentada en la mesa. La lengua atrapada entre los dientes en una muestra de concentración. Plasmando en el papel lo que ella no sabía que sería la última imagen de su familia feliz y unida.

Recuerda levantar la mirada de su dibujo y sentir su pequeño corazón pleno.

Escuchó la ducha apagarse y, minutos más tarde, a su padre salir del baño y cruzar el pasillo hasta su habitación. Beca aprovechó un momento en que su madre estaba ocupada cortando las verduras de su cena, dejó el Plastidecor rosa sobre la mesa, roto a la mitad por ejercer demasiada fuerza sobre él, y se bajó de la silla.

Se escabulló de la cocina como si su madre la hubiera castigado, cosa que no había pasado. No recuerda por qué actuó de esa manera, supone que lo hacía todo más emocionante.

Subió las escaleras con ayuda del pasamanos. Acarició la suave madera con las puntas de sus dedos al llegar arriba del todo hasta que se alejó y ya no llegaba. Tenía su destino más que claro, e hizo el corto camino hasta la habitación de sus padres con la rectitud de una flecha.

Su padre estaba silbando en frente del armario abierto, tratando de decidir entre qué dos corbatas ponerse. Ya había escogido el traje, uno azul marino con una camisa azul bebé. Lo había dejado cuidadosamente colocado sobre la cama hecha.

Todavía tenía el pelo mojado y algunas gotas caían de vez en cuando sobre la camiseta básica de tirantes que ya llevaba puesta por encima de los calzoncillos. La toalla la llevaba colgada en un churro sobre los hombros.

Recuerda quedarse en el umbral de la puerta, esperando una invitación para pasar.

\- Papá – dijo Beca con su aguda voz de niña pequeña.

Su padre se dio la vuelta, algo sobresaltado, pero le sonrió inmediatamente. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que entrase, lanzando gotas de agua en todas direcciones y le arrancó una dulce risita a Beca porque le recordó a un perro al sacudirse.

\- ¿Cuál te gusta más? – le preguntó su padre, doblando los brazos a la altura de su cuello para que pudiera ver las dos corbatas.

\- Esa – Beca señaló hacia la izquierda tras una breve deliberación, y como cualquier niña de cinco años añadió –: Me gustan los dibujitos que tiene.

Su padre asintió con una risa y la dejó sobre la camisa. Tiró del borde de la toalla hasta cubrirse la cabeza como si fuera una capucha y frotó con las dos manos para eliminar cualquier resto de agua que todavía le quedara en el pelo.

Fue en ese momento cuando Beca se dio cuenta de que su padre no llevaba su típico reloj de pulsera en la muñeca derecha.

No llevaba _nada_ en la muñeca derecha.

Era la primera vez que Beca veía a su padre sin ese reloj de pulsera y una camiseta de manga larga que cubriera allá donde la correa metálica no llegaba. Obviamente, su curiosidad de niña pequeña se vio tentada.

No pensó en las consecuencias. No pensó en nada más que en que esa sería la primera vez que podría ver el reloj de su padre. El _verdadero_ reloj.

Recuerda acercarse como una sonámbula, dando pasos sin darse cuenta porque su atención estaba fijada en la muñeca derecha de su padre con la precisión del más sofisticado misil.

Su padre terminó de secarse la cabeza y colgó la toalla de la puerta del armario. Se dio cuenta de la presencia de Beca junto a su pierna y le pasó una mano por el pelo, alborotándoselo con cariño.

No se esperaba que Beca cerrase sus pequeñas manos alrededor de su muñeca derecha y se la quitase de la cabeza. Pareció que ni siquiera había sido del todo consciente de que no llevaba su reloj de pulsera hasta que Beca tenía su muñeca delante de los ojos.

Recuerda soltar a su padre como si le hubiera quemado, una exclamación ahogada muriendo en su garganta.

Se quedaron mirándose un momento, suspendidos en el tiempo y el espacio sin respirar.

Los ojos de Beca se anegaron de lágrimas mientras su mente de cinco años intentaba encontrarle el sentido a lo que acababa de descubrir. La mirada asustada de su padre saltaba de ojo a ojo mientras su mente de cuarenta años intentaba inventarse una excusa para lo que su hija acababa de descubrir.

Y quizá habría podido salirse con la suya.

Quizá podría haber usado su conocimiento literario para crear una historia tan encantadora que Beca se enamorase con la fantasía de ella y se olvidase por completo de lo que había visto con sus propios ojos.

Y habrían pasado los años y ese recuerdo de una niña de cinco se habría disipado, sustituido por otros más cálidos. Más importantes.

Podría haberse salido con la suya.

Pero ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Johanna Mitchell en el umbral de la puerta a su habitación. Lo había visto todo y a ella sí que no se la podía engañar con una historia fantasiosa.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó su madre.

Beca recuerda que su voz sonaba tan distinta a como había sonado en la cocina, cuando estaba feliz y cantaba despreocupadamente la letra de _How Can You Mend a Broken Heart_. Sin saber que ella iba a tener que encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta en los años siguientes.

Su voz sonó rota y temblorosa. Húmeda con lágrimas. Estrangulada por el nudo en su garganta. Firme en su convicción de querer una respuesta a su pregunta. Desolada por la sospecha.

Beca estaba paralizada, llorando en silencio sin ser consciente de ello.

No entendía mucho, pero entendía _lo_ _suficiente_.

Su padre palideció hasta ponerse casi igual de blanco que la camiseta interior que llevaba puesta. Tragó saliva y Beca recuerda seguir con su mirada el subir y bajar de su nuez, la forma en que tembló ligeramente.

\- Johanna… – murmuró su padre.

Y a pesar de todo lo que ya había ocurrido, el siguiente momento fue el peor para Beca. Porque fue el momento en que _vio_ a su madre romperse frente a ella.

Sus rodillas cedieron. Su mano izquierda, en la que llevaba el anillo de casada, se agarró al marco de la puerta para no caer. Su mano derecha cubrió su boca para sofocar un sollozo.

Todo su cuerpo se sacudió con la fuerza de una mentira que, tras años, fue destapada.

* * *

 

Cuando Beca despierta de ese sueño, descubre que tiene lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deberíais prohibirme que os haga promesas porque luego siempre las gafo de una forma u otra. ¿Recordáis eso que os dije sobre actualizar una vez a la semana? Pues va a ser que no. La noche de Nochebuena tuve un tonto "accidente" que acabó en un esguince del dedo pulgar... Y diréis, bah si el pulgar no se usa tanto. MENTIRA. No nos damos cuenta de lo necesario que es hasta que tienes que prescindir de él. Especialmente porque es en la mano izquierda, mi dominante, así que me ha dejado prácticamente inutilizada :'(
> 
> Así que... Sed pacientes conmigo. Estaré escribiendo y actualizaré en cuanto acabe los capítulos, pero puede que tarde porque voy a la velocidad de un caracol hasta que se me cure.
> 
> ¡Feliz Navidad & Feliz Año Nuevo!


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy mi perra ha decidido que quería ser una croqueta y se ha revolcado en una caca. Con la mejor de las intenciones, por supuesto. Y, cómo no, me ha tocado a mi bañarla... Pero me ha hecho pensar en que ojalá tuviera a una Chloe que me ayudase y me ha inspirado para acabar este capítulo.
> 
> Las buenas noticias es que la lesión de mi dedo no era tan grave como mi madre creía en un principio y ya estoy totalmente recuperada y de vuelta a las andadas. Yaaay!!

Los dedos de Beca vuelan sobre las teclas de su portátil mientras la guitarra eléctrica de Dire Straits inunda la pequeña cabina de radio.

Puede sentir las vibraciones de la música en su cuerpo y es una de sus sensaciones favoritas, tiene que luchar contra las ganas de cerrar los ojos y recostarse en la silla para disfrutar del solo del instrumento sin interrupción alguna.

Sin embargo, continúa pulsando letras y observa las palabras correspondientes aparecer en el documento de Word abierto en su pantalla, componiendo línea a línea el extenso ensayo que tiene que enviar mañana a su profesor de Teoría de la Música.

Su concentración es tan profunda que no escucha la primera tanda de golpeteos de nudillos contra el cristal de la puerta de la cabina. Corrección: sí los escucha; de momento, y a pesar de los augurios de su padre, no está sorda. Es simplemente que no los procesa por lo que son.

Su mirada se mantiene en el portátil hasta que llega la segunda tanda de golpeteos, esta vez más fuertes. Beca se sobresalta ligeramente y sus dedos se detienen de forma brusca a medio camino de conformar la palabra “pentagrama”.

La una y media de la madrugada no es una hora en la que suela recibir muchas visitas, que se diga.

Baja las piernas de la mesa, con cuidado de que su MacBook no resbale y caiga al suelo, y hace girar la silla con las puntas de sus Converse contra el suelo. Frunce el ceño cuando ve a Jesse esperando fuera de la cabina, su expresión esperanzada.

Beca deja el portátil en la mesa y extiende una mano para bajar el dial del volumen, convirtiendo a Dire Straits en música de fondo.

\- Traigo comida – dice Jesse, su voz amortiguada por el cristal que les separa. Alza los brazos para descubrir una caja de pizza y un pack de seis Coca-Colas encima.

La morena se plantea decirle que se largue, que la deje en paz mientras trabaja. Tiene que estar atenta a la radio y acabar el ensayo que, predeciblemente, ha dejado para el último minuto. Además, es la primera vez que se ven desde su pelea en el patio de la universidad.

Sin embargo, su estómago ruge solo de imaginar el queso fundido de la pizza y eso es más que nada lo que le hace decidirse.

Con un suspiro, se quita los auriculares que reposan en sus hombros y se levanta para abrir la puerta. Tiene toda la intención de salir y comer en una de las mesas de la radio, pero Jesse parece tener la idea opuesta y da un paso adelante para entrar en la cabina.

\- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunta Beca bloqueándole el paso con su cuerpo –. Sabes que no puedes estar aquí dentro.

\- Lo que Luke no sepa, no le hace daño – argumenta el joven con un encogimiento de hombros.

Beca sopesa sus opciones: comer sobre una mesa polvorienta, de pie y en la penumbra; o comer sentados en el cómodo sillón del interior de la cabina, donde además está al lado del equipo y puede trabajar simultáneamente.

\- Vale, pero como manches algo te juro que te mato – amenaza llena de seriedad.

Jesse asiente y posa su mano derecha extendida sobre su corazón en un símbolo de promesa. Beca no se molesta en ocultar sus ojos en blanco antes de darle la espalda para volver a su silla, rodando un par de baldosas más allá por la fuerza con la que se deja caer.

El joven se sienta en el sillón y deposita la caja pizza sobre la mesa.

\- Iba a traer cervezas – comenta mientras intenta sacar una Coca-Cola de los aros de plástico que las mantienen unidas en el pack sin agitar mucho la lata –, pero luego me he dado cuenta de que quizá no fuera la mejor idea considerando que tienes que trabajar hasta las cinco de la mañana.

Deja una lata en la esquina más cercana a Beca y comienza a preparar una pila de servilletas sobre la mesa. Su sonrisa de niño pequeño se amplía cuando alza la tapa de cartón de la caja y sale el delicioso aroma a pizza recién hecha.

\- Al final me he decantado por algo con cafeína que te ayude a mantenerte despierta y comida grasienta – continúa –. No sé si a ti también te pasa, pero es lo que me pide el cuerpo a estas horas de la noche.

Beca se mantiene en silencio, dedicándose a observar cómo Jesse coge un trozo de pizza humeante y la coloca sobre la manta de servilletas que se ha hecho en la mano para evitar caer salsa al sillón.

\- ¿Jesse? – llama tras un rato en el que el joven simplemente se dedica a comer y escuchar con apreciación la música que Beca ha dejado preparada para la radio.

\- ¿Hhhmm? – musita él a través de una boca llena de pizza.

\- ¿A qué has venido?

Jesse suspira y deja su trozo de pizza y la subsecuente manta de servilletas en la tapa de la caja. Se limpia las manos y las comisuras de los labios con otra servilleta, quitándose los restos de grasa que inevitablemente han acabado en su piel.

\- Quería disculparme – bufa una risa al pensar en algo y tuerce su rostro en una mueca –. De nuevo.

Beca se rasca el cuello en un gesto nervioso al ver sus temores confirmados. No quiere tener que escuchar el perdón de Jesse, no lo merece. Acepta que él se sienta mal por la hostilidad con la que se acercó a ella, pero sabe que va a seguir disculpándose por todo lo que pasó después y no debería.

Solo va a hacer que se sienta más culpable de lo que ya se siente por haberle mentido y engañado.

\- Oye… – intenta frenarle, pero Jesse alza una mano pidiendo su silencio y la boca de Beca, por algún motivo, decide que este es un buen momento para empezar a obedecer a los demás.

\- No debí comportarme así contigo – sacude la cabeza, sus hombros hundidos por la vergüenza –. No debí asaltarte de esa forma.

Beca parpadea contra los recuerdos que esa palaba trae a su memoria: el vaho de las duchas, ojos azul bebé y sonrisas torcidas, _mucha_ piel a la vista, su voz y la de Chloe entremezclándose en una melodía que todavía plaga su mente y le hace estremecer.

\- ... consideración tus sentimientos – está diciendo Jesse cuando Beca vuelve a prestar atención –. Estaba tan emocionado al ver mi reloj en cero que no me paré a pensar, me dejé llevar por las fantasías y asumí que eras tú porque – encoge un hombro –, bueno, era la historia perfecta para contar delante de la chimenea cuando fuera abuelo.

Sus ojos marrones se glasean y desenfocan, clavados en un punto lejano que Beca está bastante segura de que no está viendo. Jesse parece estar perdido dentro de su imaginación, viendo algo desarrollarse con absoluta claridad frente a él.

\- Era como el argumento de una película: chica conoce a chico, chica no soporta al chico pero se ven forzados a pasar tiempo juntos y se da cuenta de que él la hace reír, y se preocupa por ella, y _realmente_ la escucha cuando habla…

Vuelve a la realidad con una serie de parpadeos y, al ver las cejas arqueadas de Beca y su diversión pobremente disimulada, parece ligeramente avergonzado por haberse dejado llevar de tal forma.

\- Por mí no te cortes – se burla Beca, alzando las manos en el aire antes de estirarse para coger la lata de Coca-Cola del borde de la mesa.

Escucha la risa de Jesse por encima del siseo del gas una vez hunde la chapa y rompe el vacío, y sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa involuntaria mientras da un sorbo al refresco.

\- El caso es que esto – Jesse señala con las manos a la pizza y la Coca-Cola –, es una disculpa, pero también un favor.

\- Uh-oh… – musita la morena alrededor de un mordisco de pizza.

\- No es nada raro, lo prometo – le asegura riendo –. Es solo que, estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste sobre que no eras la única que estaba presente cuando mi reloj llegó a cero y se me ocurrió que quizá tú podrías ayudarme a encontrar a las otras dos chicas – propone.

Jesse deja la bolita en la que ha convertido su servilleta dentro de la caja y saca su móvil del bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

\- Sé que una era rubia y la otra – hace un gesto con su mano como si se estuviera peinando la melena –, tenía el pelo así como castaño, creo…

\- Pelirrojo – corrige Beca inmediatamente. La palabra cae sola de su boca y sus ojos se abren como platos en cuanto procesa lo que ha dicho. Carraspea y encuentra la mirada curiosa de Jesse sobre ella –. Era pelirroja – repite en un tono más indiferente.

Jesse mantiene su mirada unos segundos más, como si estuviera esperando algo, pero finalmente vuelve a bajarla a la pantalla encendida de su iPhone y teclea la nueva información proporcionada por Beca.

\- Estabas hablando con ellas antes de que yo llegase, ¿te acuerdas de qué?

\- Querían que me uniese a su grupo de a cappella – relata Beca con voz monótona.

Hace un gesto con la mano mientras intenta recordar el nombre del grupo. Tiene el recuerdo de Chloe, desnuda, diciéndole que la necesitan, pero el nombre del grupo no fue algo que su cerebro consideró importante guardar.

\- Las no sé qué de Barden… – musita, pensativa –. Sé que llevaba una be.

Ve cómo Jesse se ilumina en cuanto pronuncia las palabras mágicas y se estira en el sillón, deslizándose hasta quedar sentado en el mismo borde.

\- ¿Las Bellas de Barden? – pregunta lleno de ilusión.

Beca chasca la lengua y le señala con el dedo para indicar que ha acertado, lo que parece producirle una felicidad inmensa.

La morena se gira hacia el ordenador para comprobar cómo está la cola de reproducción y ve que va ya por la última canción. Hace un gesto pidiendo silencio mientras abre el micrófono y anuncia la siguiente media hora de música sin interrupciones después de un par de anuncios.

Vuelve a cerrar el micrófono y mientras Jesse habla de la suerte que es que sus dos posibles almas gemelas estén en las Bellas porque él va a presentarse a las pruebas para convertirse en un Treblemaker, y bla bla bla…, Beca va componiendo la próxima cola de reproducción.

Solo está prestando atención a Jesse con medio cerebro, por eso cuando le hace la pregunta por primera vez no entiende qué es lo que quiere saber.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Digo que si vas a ir a las audiciones – le repite él sin molestarse, todo ilusión y alegría. Está casi vibrando en su sitio –. ¿Te imaginas que te cogen en las Bellas y a mí en los Trebles? – se apresura a continuar antes de que Beca tenga oportunidad siquiera a abrir la boca –. ¡Seríamos rivales! ¡Podríamos montar nuestro propio West Side Story!

Beca se deja distraer momentáneamente por esa comparación.

\- ¿Ese no es el musical basado en Romeo y Julieta? – pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

Jesse agita una mano en el aire para que se olvide del tema.

\- Eso da igual, ¿vas a ir a las audiciones o no?

\- Ni de coña – Beca resopla una risa y se gira de nuevo hacia el ordenador. Lo último que ve es la mandíbula de Jesse descolgarse por la sorpresa y eso solo le hace reírse con más fuerza.

\- ¿Por qué no? – pregunta el joven, su tono estridente por la incomprensión.

\- ¿ _A cappella_ , Jesse? ¿En serio? – es todo su argumento y no es necesario que diga más. La forma en que pronuncia las palabras derrocha burla y desprecio –. Además, Aubrey me volvería loca.

\- ¿Aubrey?

\- La chica rubia.

\- ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?

\- Me las encontré un día en la biblioteca y se presentaron.

\- ¿ _Las_? – el ceño de Jesse se llena de arrugas mientras lucha contra la confusión.

Beca resopla, exasperada por tanta pregunta.

\- Aubrey y Chloe, las chicas de la Feria – explica con notable impaciencia.

\- Aubrey y Chloe – murmura Jesse en voz baja, como si estuviera pensando en voz alta.

Su expresión se vuelve taciturna y se queda un largo rato en silencio en el que Beca aprovecha a comer otro trozo de pizza y continuar trabajando. Cuando se da cuenta de que Jesse sigue sin reaccionar, gira su silla y le lanza una servilleta hecha pelota.

Le golpea en toda la nariz y da un brinco.

\- ¿Qué, pensando en cuál de los dos nombres queda mejor con tu apellido? – se burla Beca, totalmente en broma.

Sin embargo, hasta la punta de las orejas de Jesse se vuelve roja y el silencio del joven, que de repente parece tremendamente interesado en la bolita de papel que le ha golpeado en la cara, hace que Beca se dé cuenta de que, sin querer, ha acertado de pleno.

Se le escapa una risotada contra la que no puede hacer nada y casi se cae de la silla por la fuerza contra la que se lanza hacia atrás, sacudida por las carcajadas.  Los gruñidos avergonzados de Jesse ordenando que se calle no hacen nada más que alimentar su risa y le lleva fácilmente cinco minutos ser capaz de calmarse.

\- ¿No tienes un trabajo que hacer? – pregunta Jesse, su tono acusatorio y lleno de bochorno.

Beca se seca la comisura de los ojos, exhalando una respiración temblorosa. Cubre con sus manos sus costillas doloridas y carraspea.

\- Ah – jadea –, sí – se gira hacia el ordenador y posa sus dedos sobre las teclas sin llegar a tocarlas. Sus labios se tuercen en una sonrisa malvada que Jesse no ve porque está de espaldas a él –. Avísame cuando quieras practicar lo de carvar corazones con vuestras iniciales en árboles.

Jesse resopla y se levanta para girar el dial del volumen, ahogando la nueva tanda de carcajadas de Beca con una canción de Goo Goo Dolls.

* * *

 

\- ¿Se puede saber qué es tan importante que has tenido que mandar a un guardaespaldas a por mí? – increpa Beca en el momento en que pone un pie en el interior del aula de su padre.

La morena se libra de un tirón del agarre que ese tío que la ha arrastrado hasta allí tiene en su bíceps, lanzándole una mirada que podría haberle reducido a chamusquina si tuviera superpoderes.

El aula está completamente vacía a veinte minutos de que empiece la clase, los únicos signos de vida provienen de la caótica mesa de trabajo en la que Darren Mitchell está sentado. Cierra el libro que estaba revisando con un suspiro cuando Beca hace notar su presencia.

\- Gracias, Kurt – dice en voz relajada que se llena de tensión al dirigirse a su hija –. No es ningún guardaespaldas, es mi asistente – aclara –. Y me ha hecho el gran favor de ir a buscarte ya que esa parece ser la única forma de conseguir hablar contigo – baja la nariz para poder mirarla por encima del borde de sus gafas de esa manera tan degradante que la morena ha recibido tantas veces que ya ha perdido la cuenta.

\- Existe un gran invento del siglo XIX llamado teléfono – replica, sarcástica –. Quizá hayas oído hablar de él.

\- Nunca contestas a mis llamadas.

\- ¡Tres! No he contestado a _tres_ de tus llamadas y ya mandas que me traigan a rastras.

Su padre suspira y se quita las gafas, doblándolas delicadamente sobre la cubierta de cuero del libro.

\- Kurt, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas un momento? – pide.

El asistente asiente y, sin decir ni una sola palabra, gira sobre sus zapatos Oxford y cierra las puertas de la clase tras él. El eco resuena por las paredes y asciende por las gradas sobre las que están montadas las mesas hasta morir en el rincón más alto del aula.

Las patas de la silla en la que está sentado Darren chirrían contra el suelo de madera de la tarima cuando se levanta. Se tira de las mangas de la camisa para que no desaparezcan dentro de su chaqueta de tweed y Beca contiene un resoplido porque su padre no podría ser más cliché.

El profesor cuadra los hombros y se cruza de brazos. Desde su posición de altura, su mirada dura podría haber hecho temblar a cualquiera, pero no a Beca.

\- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que estás trabajando en las noches?

\- Jesús, papá – bufa una risa sarcástica –. Gracias por hacerme sonar como una puta.

Darren tuerce el rostro en una mueca de desaprobación ante el comentario y carraspea, tratando de dejarlo a un lado y seguir adelante con la conversación.

\- Tuve que enterarme a través del _decano_ , Beca – le echa en cara como si eso tuviera que significar algo grave para su hija –. No sabes la vergüenza que pasé una vez Harrison se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de qué me estaba hablando.

\- Ah, bueno – Beca esboza una sonrisa amarga –. Si es eso lo que te preocupa, tranquilo que la próxima vez te avergonzaré diciéndotelo en persona.

Esa parece ser la gota que colma el vaso de Darren, pues da un golpe en la mesa con la mano que resuena con su eco por la clase vacía y lo amplifica hasta que parece el disparo de un cañón.

La morena, cogida por sorpresa, no puede evitar dar un pequeño brinco. Su padre le ha gritado mil veces, le ha latido la vena de la frente con tanta fuerza que parecía que le iba a explotar en cualquier momento, pero nunca, _nunca_ , ha recurrido a lo físico.

\- ¿Puedes tomarte algo con seriedad por una vez en tu vida? – espeta el profesor, su rostro rojo y contorsionado por el esfuerzo que está haciendo para controlarse –. Estamos hablando de tu educación y no dejas de actuar como si todo fuera _una broma_ para ti.

Beca cuadra la mandíbula y entorna los ojos.

\- Soy perfectamente capaz de tomarme las cosas en serio – replica en un tono helado y cortante, alzando una mano para empezar a enumerar –. Tus mentiras, que nos abandonaras, la enfermedad de mamá, tu necesidad de volver a ser mi padre… Todo eso me lo tomé en serio, porque _era_ serio.

Siente la habitual rabia retorcerse en su estómago, pidiendo a gritos que la libere para poder saltar sobre su padre con las garras por delante. Sin embargo, Beca la obliga a mantenerse donde está.

El temblor de su voz es lo único que delata que no está tan tranquila ni siente tanta indiferencia como aparenta.

\- Pero ¿esto? – hace un gesto con la mano que abarca el aula vacía y simboliza Barden en general –. No me puedo tomar en serio algo que no entiendo – se encoge de hombros.

\- ¿No entiendes que me enfade porque estás desperdiciando tu tiempo en Barden? – exclama su padre, su tono entre cabreado e incrédulo. Se pasa una mano por el pelo, alborotándolo –. ¿Sabes la de gente que _matarían_ por tener esta oportunidad?

\- Oportunidad que yo nunca te pedí – replica rápidamente.

\- Eso no significa que puedas hacer lo que te dé la gana mientras estés aquí – el profesor extiende los brazos en un violento movimiento impulsado por su enfado.

\- Vaya, yo pensaba que eso era _literalmente_ lo que significaba – se burla la morena para sí misma con una risa fría y sarcástica.

Su padre le lanza una mirada fulminante, irritado por que vuelva a recurrir al humor en una situación que él considera de máxima gravedad.

\- El trato era…

Beca le interrumpe con una risa incrédula y sacude la cabeza.

\- Pero ¿qué trato? – su voz se alza en volumen porque ya está cansada de frenarse a sí misma. Las palabras se prenden en fuego y queman el interior de su garganta en su ascenso –. _Tú_ decidiste que tenía que venir a Barden – señala con un dedo acusatorio –, en ningún momento me preguntaste qué quería _yo_.

Darren sacude la cabeza y agita una mano, como borrando las palabras de Beca del aire, y continúa con la voz tan forzada para mantenerla a un volumen razonable que suena asfixiada.

\- El trato era que vendrías a la universidad durante un año – repite, remarcando cada cosa que dice clavando un dedo sobre la gruesa madera de la mesa –. Irías a las clases, aprobarías todas las asignaturas y, entonces, ya hablaríamos sobre Los Ángeles.

\- ¿Puedes decirme exactamente qué parte de ese trato no estoy cumpliendo? – Beca estira los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo para abarcar el aula vacía –. ¡Sigo _aquí_! – proclama en un grito –. No he dejado las clases, lo único que he hecho es cambiarme a la modalidad no presencial.

\- ¡Precisamente! – reprocha su padre en el mismo tono de voz que ella, señalándole con una mano –. Estás aquí para ir a clase, no para trabajar en un cuchitril durante las madrugadas.

\- Pero ¿qué más da? – estalla Beca agitando la cabeza con incomprensión –. Tengo reuniones todas las semanas con mis profesores, entrego todos los trabajos a tiempo y con buenas notas, me entero a tiempo de los test y me _presento_ , así que, dime, papá – ladea la cabeza y da un paso hacia delante –. ¿Qué más da?

Darren no replica de forma inmediata, y Beca supone que le ha cogido por sorpresa ver que no se está tomando la universidad tan en broma como él cree y de verdad está haciendo un esfuerzo por sacar sus asignaturas de este año.

\- Solo porque no lo haga como tú quieras no significa que no lo esté haciendo.

Puede ver los músculos de la mandíbula de su padre tensarse y destensarse mientras parece estar masticando sus próximas palabras.

\- Da que teníamos un trato – dice finalmente igual que un juguete estropeado que se ha quedado atascado repitiendo la misma frase una y otra vez –. Establecimos…

La morena echa la cabeza hacia tras y deja escapar un largo gruñido de frustración lo más profundo de su garganta. El profesor se ve forzado a interrumpirse y alzar la voz para hacerse oír por encima de ella.

\- Establecimos unas condiciones y tienes que cumplirlas…

Beca se tensa, sabedora de que su padre no ha terminado todavía. Puede sentir un “pero” en el aire, un cambio en las condiciones que supuestamente los dos acordaron en una conversación que nunca tuvo lugar.

\- …o ya puedes ir diciéndole adiós a Los Ángeles – sentencia Darren con firme convicción.

La morena abre la boca inmediatamente para contestar, pero se da cuenta de que se ha quedado sin palabras por el shock absoluto de ver que su padre está dispuesto a caer tan bajo y usar su sueño para chantajearla.

Todo su cuerpo empieza a temblar por la rabia que estalla de forma repentina en su pecho y se expande hasta que convierte sus manos en puños y aprieta los dientes con tanta fuerza que puede escucharlos chirriar.

\- No puedes hacer eso – las palabras suenan aplastadas cuando las hace pasar entre sus dientes sin aflojar la mandíbula en un gruñido de advertencia.

Su padre se estira en toda su altura ante su velada amenaza y clava en ella su dura mirada. En ese momento parece imposible que hubiera una vez en que sus ojos solo contenían ternura y amor cuando se fijaban en Beca.

\- En unos meses seré mayor de edad y ya no tendrás poder alguno sobre mí.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer, escaparte de casa? – le pregunta con frío sarcasmo en su voz –. ¿Con qué dinero?

\- Tengo suficiente ahorrado para cruzar el país – escupe Beca.

\- ¿Y luego qué?

Su padre ve la forma en que vacila ante su pregunta y esboza una sonrisa que resulta cruel, porque es como si se estuviera riendo de su desesperación, de su miedo, de sus dudas, de todo lo que ha metido en su cabeza después de años de comentarios hirientes.

El profesor bufa una risa y sacude la cabeza.

\- Esto es culpa de tu madre… Por llenarte la cabeza de pájaros – musita, más para sí mismo que para su hija, mientras se gira hacia su mesa para dar por acabada la conversación –. Acabarás igual que ella: rodeada de sueños rotos.

La furia vuelve a estallar dentro de Beca y su mirada se tiñe de rojo. No es capaz de ver nada más que a su padre, centrado en su objetivo como si la morena se acabase de convertir en la mirilla de la ametralladora de un francotirador.

Durante unos segundos, está a punto de subir a la tarima de una zancada y probar su gancho izquierdo con la mandíbula de su padre. Sin embargo, por el rabillo del ojo ve el borrador de la pizarra que alguien ha dejado convenientemente sobre una mesa, al alcance de su mano.

No piensa. Solo actúa guiada por la rabia cegadora.

Cierra sus dedos en torno al agarre de madera del borrador y lo lanza en la dirección general en la que se encuentra su padre con toda la fuerza que le permite el impulso cogido por su brazo.

El objeto cruza el aire entre ellos y Darren grita al verlo dirigirse hacia su cara. Se agacha en el último momento y lo evita por poco. El borrador choca contra la pizarra de tiza con un sonoro retumbar de la madera que se amplifica todavía más con el eco de la clase vacía.

Se hace un profundo silencio mientras Beca, jadeando, se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer y su padre llega a la misma conclusión que ella, espatarrado sobre la tarima.

La puerta del aula se abre de golpe y entra Kurt, preguntando en tono alarmado qué ha ocurrido y si el Dr. Mitchell se encuentra bien. Beca lo escucha todo muy lejano, igual que cuando estás sumergido bajo el agua y alguien intenta hablarte desde la superficie.

Su mirada se cruza con la asustada y asombrada, y quizá también algo arrepentida, de su padre y eso parece devolverla a la realidad de golpe.

\- Ni se te ocurra volver a decir algo sobre mamá – advierte con voz temblorosa.

Gira bruscamente sobre la suela de sus zapatos y deja a Kurt ayudando a su padre de levantarse del suelo.

Sale como un huracán de la clase, pero se ve obligada a frenar en seco cuando se encuentra cara a cara con una audiencia de alumnos esperando a entrar y que probablemente hayan escuchado toda la pelea.

\- Magnífico – gruñe, maldiciendo la necesidad de algunas personas de presentarse con antelación a la hora a la que empiezan la clase –. Buscaros una vida – escupe entre dientes mientras se abre paso entre ellos.

La mayoría se apartan de su camino con las miradas asustadas de un cervatillo deslumbrado por los faros de un coche. Pero aquellos que no son suficientemente rápidos se tragan el empujón patentado por Beca que les hace recular unos cuantos pasos y sujetarse a todo lo que encuentran para no caer de culo.

El pasillo aparece frente a ella, vacío de obstáculos, y Beca está a punto de echar a correr para salir de allí. Sin embargo, un destello cobrizo capta su atención por el rabillo del ojo.

Gira la cabeza y ahí está Chloe, sujetando los libros con fuerza contra su pecho, vestida en un jersey azul clarito que vuelve sus ojos todavía _más_ azules.

\- ¡Oh, genial, perfecto, _tenías_ que estar aquí…! – exclama la morena llena de sarcasmo, agitando las manos en el aire mientras se pregunta qué más puede pasar hoy.

\- Beca… – murmura Chloe en voz baja, dando un paso hacia ella con la misma cautela con la que te acercarías a un animal herido. Es la lástima en su voz, la compasión en su mirada, lo que delata que ella también ha escuchado toda la discusión entre la morena y su padre.

Y Beca está furiosa. Está agotada, está dolida, está devastada. Pero, sobre todo, está _furiosa_. Con su padre, consigo misma por perder el control de esa forma, con el mundo en general.

No quiere la pena de nadie. Ya sabe que su situación es una mierda, que su infancia está llena de traumas que quizá nunca llegue a superar.

Ver a Chloe compadecerse de ella solo hace que su furia se amplifique. Se alza bruscamente en una explosión y lame sus interiores con sus llamas, y se siente tan cerca del derrumbe que eso solo le cabrea más.

Parpadea para deshacerse del picor en sus lagrimales y aprieta la mandíbula hasta que le duelen los dientes.

\- No necesito tu ayuda, ¿vale? – espeta. Puede escuchar la forma en que su voz se rompe y delata que está a punto de colapsar –. ¿Quieres dejarme en paz?

Chloe se encoge, como si en vez de agredirla verbalmente también lo hubiera hecho físicamente, y retrocede el paso que había dado antes. Sin embargo, su expresión se mantiene llena de compasión y es la gota que colma el vaso para Beca.

Gira la cabeza en un gesto brusco en dirección opuesta a donde está la pelirroja y sale corriendo por el pasillo sin detenerse hasta que está bien lejos del edificio, de su padre, y de Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! ¡Felices Reyes (para aquellos que también los celebréis)!


	7. Capítulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenidos al capítulo al que yo me refería en mi mente como el 007. No aparece James Bond pero sí viene cargado de acción. ¿Las armas? Las palabras. Tun-tun-tuuuun.
> 
> (No me hagáis caso. Me afecta el frío y el bloqueo del escritor.)

Beca continúa ardiendo con rabia incluso horas después de lo sucedido.

Si por algún motivo le hubieran pedido que hiciera un recuento detallado de todos sus pasos desde que salió corriendo de la clase de su padre hasta ese momento de pausa en un rincón escondido del campus, tendría serios problemas a la hora de recordar.

No ha sido consciente de nada. Era como si su cerebro hubiera colgado un cartel de cerrado por vacaciones y hubiera dejado que alguien desconocido cogiera las riendas de su cuerpo, alguien a quien su consciencia no tiene acceso.

Todo pasa como un borrón homogéneo frente a sus ojos, podría haber tropezado con la mismísima reina de Inglaterra y no haberse dado cuenta porque no está _viendo_.

La vuelta a la realidad es dura. Vuelve a sentir su cuerpo, amoratado por el frío de haber estado vagando todo el día por la calle en octubre sin más que una sudadera porque no tuvo tiempo de coger nada más esta mañana cuando Kurt se presentó en la puerta de su habitación.

Vuelve a sentir dolor, el escozor de la traición y el fuego de su enfado por el atrevimiento de su padre al hacer ese comentario, al atreverse a culpar a su madre de que Beca tenga un sueño por el que luchar.

Vuelve a recordar el golpe sordo del borrador al chocar contra la pizarra, el grito de alarma de su padre al verlo venir hacia él.

Vuelve a sentir su mirada incrédula en ella.

(Vuelve a ver el dolor en los ojos azul bebé de Chloe después de sus palabras cortantes, después de sacudirse sus intentos de ayudarla, después de pedirle que la dejase en paz de una vez por todas.

Vuelve a sentir el arrepentimiento mezclado con la frustración de saber que Chloe la compadece y siente pena por ella.)

Odia haber perdido el control de esa forma con su padre, aunque este le hubiera provocado. Lo odia porque es una prueba más de que lo que diga o haga, a pesar de todos esos años de ausencia, le sigue afectando.

Significa que, por mucho que Beca no quiera, su padre sigue teniendo cierto poder sobre ella.

Y _lo odia_.

Siente su cuerpo húmedo, como si hubiera traspasado de la hierba fría a su ropa y de ahí directamente a su huesos y alma. Sus dedos tardan en contestar cuando les ordena liberar los mechones de pelo sobre los que se han convertido en puños de forma casi dolorosa.

Se intenta sacudir esa sensación como quien mueve los hombros para quitarse una manta de encima, pero no termina de librarse del frío hasta que se levanta con nueva determinación del trozo de césped en el que ha estado sentada desde no está muy segura cuándo.

Se seca las mejillas, eliminando cualquier rastro de sus lágrimas. De su debilidad. Del poder que su padre todavía tiene sobre ella.

Con un único objetivo en mente, vuelve a convertirse en un pequeño huracán que cruza el campus de un extremo a otro en tiempo récord y ahuyenta a todo aquel que se atreve a ponerse en su camino.

Prácticamente se abalanza sobre la puerta de su habitación y la abre con un golpe seco, pero Beca no se detiene a disculparse o asegurarse de no haber dejado marca en la pared. Apenas registra que su compañera de cuarto está dentro con sus amigos, ni que sus risas se cortan de golpe por culpa de su brusca llegada.

Se planta frente a la funda de su guitarra en tres zancadas, y en cuatro vuelve a estar de vuelta en el pasillo dejando que la puerta de la habitación se cierre tras ella con otro sonoro portazo.

Sale del campus a paso rápido, el sonido de sus botas militares contra el cemento de la acera es lo único que se escucha en las calles vacías. El cielo parece estar en fuego, de un naranja rojizo que distrae a Beca con su belleza y hace que pierda el rumbo dos o tres veces.

Cuando por fin ve la familiar pizarra con un mensaje en colorines, exhala un suspiro de alivio y se planta frente a la puerta del bar. Antes de abrir, se permite un solo instante de pausa.

Sabe que es posible encontrarse a Chloe ahí dentro. Pero también sabe que todas las emociones que lleva dentro solo las puede sacar a través de la música, y un bar oscuro y vacío en el que puede permanecer anónima suena como el lugar ideal para hacerlo.

(Una pequeña parte de ella casi desea encontrarse a Chloe en el bar.

La parte de ella que se siente culpable por haber pagado con la pelirroja su cabreo sin que esta lo mereciera, la parte de ella que no va a dejar de pincharle hasta que se disculpe, la parte que reza para tropezar con Chloe y poder pedirle perdón.)

Entra en The Corner y juraría que esta vez está incluso más oscuro y vacío que la primera vez que entró. El aire sigue igual de espeso, casi como una nube tangible que flota sobre sus cabezas y reposa en sus hombros.

Beca llega justo en el cambio entre una actuación y otra, y esta vez no se detiene primero en la barra, sino que va directamente a la mesa en la que está Izzy sentada con las hojas de inscripción. La joven no parece sorprendida de verla, es como si ya la primera vez hubiera sabido que Beca acabaría en el bar más pronto que tarde queriendo repetir.

\- Hola de nuevo – le saluda con una sonrisa complacida, empujando la tablilla de madera a través de la mesa hasta que está frente a Beca.

La morena devuelve el saludo con un gesto de cabeza únicamente, y se recoloca la guitarra en la espalda antes de inclinarse para garabatear su nombre en letra desgarbada y tinta verde. Le devuelve la tablilla y el bolígrafo a Izzy.

\- Ya sabes cómo va – es lo único que le dice la joven de vuelta, habiendo comprendido la necesidad de Beca de pasar desapercibida.

Beca duda un segundo antes de darle la espalda para irse al bar, considerando si preguntarle si ha visto a Chloe entrar y así abortar misión, o dejarlo al azar.

Izzy se da cuenta de su batalla interna y sus ojos verdes se clavan en ella, curiosos, mientras espera pacientemente a que Beca se decida entre hablar o no. No hace comentario alguno cuando Beca al final sacude la cabeza, se encoge de hombros y se marcha sin decir nada más.

Beca toma asiento en un taburete y esta vez pasa de abrir apetito con una cerveza. A pesar de que es consciente de que hoy no ha comido nada y tiene el estómago vacío, en cuanto el chico con barba se acerca a atenderle no duda en pedirle algo fuerte.

El camarero también debe percibir que Beca no está receptiva a las interacciones sociales o cualquier tipo de virguería a la hora de recibir su bebida, porque no intenta hacer trucos sorprendentes y se limita a llenar el vaso hasta la mitad y deslizarlo sobre la barra pegajosa hasta la morena.

\- Gracias – musita antes de dar el primer trago.

Su mirada recorre de forma nerviosa el oscuro local, dirigiéndose sin control ni pausa hacia la mesa de la esquina que la otra vez estaba ocupada por el grupo conformado por Chloe y sus amigos.

La mesa está vacía, ni siquiera se han molestado en bajar las sillas de encima del tablero. De hecho, ahora que se fija, la mitad del bar está a medio preparar, lo que demuestra que, o bien Beca ha venido pronto en la noche, o no esperan a mucha gente hoy.

El alcohol ayuda a calmar sus nervios, pero aun así en el breve rato que le toca esperar hasta que es su turno de subirse al escenario está a punto de levantarse y marcharse casi cinco veces. La noción de que Chloe podría entrar por la puerta en cualquier momento es tan abrumadora que le asusta.

En uno de sus intentos de huida, llega tan lejos de sacar la cartera y contar el dinero para cubrir su bebida antes de que esa pequeña parte de ella que quiere encontrarse a Chloe sea capaz de disuadir a la parte de ella que se ahoga en pánico.

Está temblando para cuando se acaba su bebida y a punto de comenzar el sexto intento de huida, pero Izzy aparece de repente a su lado en la barra. No parece importarle apoyar los antebrazos desnudos sobre la superficie pegajosa.

\- Es tu turno – le informa estirándose sobre la barra para colar la mano por el otro lado y coger una botella de agua. Se gira para lanzarle una mirada comprensiva –, si aún lo quieres, claro.

Beca exhala un torrente de aire tembloroso y agacha la cabeza, meditándolo. Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos escapan de su control para hacer un último barrido de comprobación por el bar.

\- Lo quiero – acepta con voz débil.

Carraspea cuando Izzy sonríe suavemente y asiente, haciéndole un gesto con la mano hacia el viejo escenario. Beca se deshace de su chaqueta vaquera y la deja doblada sobre el taburete en el que estaba sentada.

Chasca los dos cierres metálicos de la funda de su guitarra y saca el instrumento con cuidado de no golpearlo en ningún sitio. La madera es de un marrón clarito y ya tiene algunos raspones que Beca no quiere que aumenten en número.

Sigue a Izzy al escenario y sube tras ella a las escaleras, agradeciendo que el foco de luz esté apuntado directamente a sus ojos y haga imposible el ver más allá del micrófono. Se acomoda la tira de la guitarra sobre el hombro, echándose el pelo hacia atrás para evitar que se le quede pillado bajo el cuero.

Cierra los ojos y se otorga un instante de pausa.

Siente el mordisco de las cuerdas en las yemas de sus dedos y, como la última vez que estuvo cantando, se permite sentir todo lo demás. Todo lo que suprime en el día a día porque _duele_. Todo lo que finge haber olvidado pero que sigue, como astillas, clavado en su corazón.

Recuerda todos los momentos buenos con su padre. Recuerda sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer para lo que en ese momento parecía para siempre. Recuerda todas las peleas. Recuerda su ataque hace unas horas.

Casi sin darse cuenta, sus dedos empiezan a rasgar la guitarra.

_I can't wait forever is all that you said_

_Before you stood up_

Su voz es suave al empezar a cantar aquello que su padre les dijo a modo de despedida: no puedo esperar para siempre, pero es difícil mantenerla así cuando todo lo que está sintiendo es un torbellino de rencor.

Es difícil no cuadrar la mandíbula y escupir el veneno que su padre insertó en su corazón y en el de su madre.

Se fuerza a recordar a qué ha venido aquí: ha venido a desahogarse. Ha venido a soltarlo todo y tratar de hacer las paces con la historia. Porque después de estar todo el día pensando en ello, no cree que jamás vaya a ser capaz de perdonar a su padre.

_Now if you don't mind_

_Leave, leave,_

_And free yourself at the same time_

Acepta que el recuerdo que ella tiene de cuando era pequeña y su familia todavía era una _familia_ , no se puede recuperar. Es una fantasía que siempre recordará con tintes de duda, como algo demasiado bonito para ser verdad.

Su padre mintió. Su padre les engañó durante años. Su padre nunca se disculpó. Su padre se marchó sin mirar hacia atrás ni una sola vez.

Su padre le robó a su madre la posibilidad de vivir una larga vida junto a su verdadera alma gemela.

_And I hope you feel better_

_Now that it's out_

_What took you so long_

El golpe de hoy ha sido todo lo que Beca necesitaba para darse cuenta de que nunca podrá olvidar todo lo ocurrido y actuar como si nada. Eso es lo que su padre quiere, pero Beca simplemente _no puede_.

Su padre murió el día en que descubrieron su mentira, y el hombre que ahora tiene su mismo aspecto, sus mismos recuerdos, su mismo nombre… Ese no es su padre. Ese es _alguien_. Alguien a quien no conoce y no tiene deseo alguno de hacerlo.

Darse cuenta de todo esto es… Liberador.

Beca puede sentir un peso levantarse de su pecho y marcharse volando, y rasga las cuerdas de la guitarra con más energía. Su voz se rompe y se convierte en un grito rasposo de libertad mientras canta con toda la fuerza que tiene.

_Let go of my hand_

_You said what you have to now_

_Leave, leave_

Acompaña los últimos acordes con un tarareo que se ve cortado bruscamente cuando se queda sin aire. La música se apaga con la misma brusquedad, a pesar de que Beca todavía puede sentir los pequeños terremotos subir por sus dedos y vibrar en el aire.

Está sudando por el calor que desprende la luz amarillenta del foco y jadea en busca de aire, su pecho sube y baja tras darlo todo cantando. Cierra los ojos y nota el frío sobre su piel pegajosa cuando apagan el foco o lo apartan de ella.

Deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás y se permite sentir todo el recorrido de una simple lágrima al bajar por su mejilla y morir en su cuello.

Una mano se posa suavemente en su hombro y Beca se sobresalta un poco, girándose para ver a Izzy de pie a su lado, una fina arruga en su ceño. Solo entonces se hace consciente de que debería de haber bajado del escenario hace rato.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta Izzy con algo de preocupación.

A Beca no le cabe duda alguna de que la joven, de alguna forma, sabe perfectamente lo que ha supuesto esta canción para ella. Lo percibe, igual que antes percibió que no estaba de humor para conversaciones tontas o que había estado a cinco veces de plantarles.

\- Sí – responde Beca en una exhalación. Le sorprende darse cuenta de lo _real_ que es, de lo sincera que suena por primera vez en años su contestación a esa misma pregunta –. Sí – repite, sin poder evitar acompañarlo con una breve risa incrédula.

Izzy asiente y sonríe, y parece feliz. Beca no está del todo segura, quizá sean los restos del subidón post-actuación, pero le parece vez alegría en esos ojos verdes, como si de verdad se alegrase por Beca y la paz que ha conseguido.

No tiene sentido, considerando que habrán intercambiado diez palabras en total desde que se conocieron y son prácticamente desconocidas. Pero quizá Izzy es una de esas personas, un espíritu libre que no necesita conocerte para poder alegrarse por ti.

Sea lo que sea, Beca se siente reconfortada y le regala una sonrisa sincera de vuelta.

Sin embargo, su buen humor dura poco porque al acercarse al taburete en la barra en el que ha dejado sus cosas, Beca distingue sin problemas la figura de Chloe recostada justo al lado de la funda de su guitarra.

Mientras recorre el corto camino lleno de mesas hasta allí, Beca maldice no haberse llevado sus cosas con ella al escenario.

La pelirroja debe de verla acercarse a través del espejo que decora la parte trasera de las estanterías del alcohol, porque se gira en el exacto momento en que Beca está a suficiente distancia como para poder hablar con ella sin tener que alzar la voz demasiado.

\- Lo siento – se disculpa, el ceño profundamente fruncido y expresión de estar sufriendo.

Muerde nerviosamente el interior de su mejilla mientras busca la mirada de Beca, a la espera de que la absuelva de sus pecados. Pero Beca, ignorando esa pequeña parte de ella que le dice que la que debería estar disculpándose es ella, rehúye a Chloe y va directa a guardar su guitarra.

\- Ni siquiera sabía que eras tú hasta que saliste de la clase – continúa Chloe con algo de urgencia.

Beca se agacha para cerrar los enganches metálicos y puede ver cómo Chloe está haciendo girar incesantemente el anillo que lleva en el dedo pulgar.

\- Estabais hablando tan alto que… Intenté no escuchar, pero… – se sacude la cabeza a sí misma y tuerce la boca en una mueca de disculpa –. De verdad que no pretendía espiarte ni nada...

La morena se levanta de golpe y coge de un tirón su chaqueta vaquera de encima del taburete.

\- ¿Estás segura? – replica en tono cortante.

Chloe abre la boca para responder, pero se pausa a la mitad como si solo entonces se acabara de dar cuenta de qué exactamente había dicho Beca, porque ella estaba preparada para algo totalmente distinto.

Sus labios se cierran y su rostro se tiñe de confusión que rápidamente se transforma en ofensa.

\- ¿Qué insinúas? – se defiende perdiendo por fin esa dulzura que siempre está presente en ella.

Beca no sabría decir exactamente por qué el cambio le produce tanta satisfacción, o por qué le pone tan nerviosa la amabilidad constante e infinita de Chloe. Si se para a pensar en ello, supone que no le parece natural.

Nadie puede ser _tan_ amable _siempre_.

\- Nada – dice la morena con un encogimiento de hombros, colgándose la guitarra de la espalda –. Solo que pareces estar siempre allá donde voy.

Azul bebé se entrecierra y adquieren una tonalidad un poco más fría, casi como el hielo.

\- Lamento informarte de esto, Beca – Chloe pronuncia su nombre con dureza –, pero no eres el centro del universo. Estudiamos en la misma universidad, va a ser inevitable que coincidamos.

\- Curioso – bufa –, porque a tu amiga no la he vuelto a ver desde aquel día en la biblioteca.

Chloe emite un suspiro exasperado y se pasa una mano por la frente, como si le doliera la cabeza o estuviera previendo una migraña fuerte.

\- ¿No te has parado a pensar que quizá si coincidimos tanto es por algo?

Beca deja escapar un largo gruñido y pone los ojos en blanco de forma exagerada. Rebusca en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros, donde había guardado el dinero que preparó en el cuarto intento de huida, y lo deja al lado de su vaso vacío con un golpe de la palma de su mano.

\- ¿Qué haces? – pregunta Chloe cuando Beca le da la espalda.

\- ¡Irme! – responde por encima de su hombro, sin pararse.

\- ¡Estamos hablando! – le grita la pelirroja.

\- ¡No tengo interés alguno en continuar esta conversación! – le dice Beca en el mismo tono de voz mientras empuja la puerta del bar con el hombro.

Una ráfaga de aire frío se cuela por dentro del cuello de su sudadera y le recuerda que no se ha puesto la cazadora vaquera. Apoya la guitarra contra la pared del bar y se coloca la capucha de la sudadera un segundo mientras mete los brazos por la cazadora.

Cuando vuelve a destaparse los ojos y colocar bien la capucha a su espalda, ve la puerta de The Corner abrirse para dar paso a una Chloe furiosa.

\- ¡Por dios! – exclama Beca, exasperada, dejando caer los brazos contra su cuerpo –. ¿Es que no te rindes nunca?

\- No si cada vez que saco el tema del reloj sales corriendo – recrimina mientras intenta ponerse a la altura de Beca, quien ha vuelto a echar a andar a paso rápido.

\- No creo en esas gilipolleces, ¿vale? ¡Déjalo ya!

\- ¡No vas a poder huir para siempre, Mitchell! – amenaza Chloe tras ella, su voz cada vez más cerca.

La morena aprieta el paso a pesar de que sabe que es estúpido intentar escapar de ella cuando esta vez no parece dispuesta a dejarla ir. No va a dejar que llegue al punto de ponerse a correr, son mayorcitas para andar jugando al pilla-pilla.

\- Eso crees tú – replica en tono burlón y una sonrisa amarga en los labios –. Mi padre huyó durante casi veinticinco años, ¡lo llevo en la sangre!

\- ¿Por eso le tienes tanto odio al reloj? – pregunta Chloe alzando la voz –. ¿Por tu padre?

Las palabras presionan un nervio en Beca que, si hubiera estado parada, habría hecho que diera un respingo. Pero en esta situación lo que provocan es que frene en seco en la acera de forma tan repentina que Chloe no lo ve venir, y viene tan pegada a ella, que casi se la lleva por delante.

Dos manos se posan en la parte baja de su espalda para evitar la colisión, y Beca salta fuera del roce como si le hubiera quemado. Se gira para enfrentarse a Chloe con fuego en sus ojos y la mandíbula tan apretada que teme romperse alguna muela.

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia – espeta en un tono lleno de advertencia.

En vez de encogerse, Chloe se estira bajo su mirada furiosa.

\- Venga, Beca. ¿Te crees que soy tonta? – comenta, ignorando la forma en que una ceja desafiante se alza en el rostro endurecido de la morena –. Sé que pasó algo con tu padre. Sé que tuvo que ver con su reloj.

\- Déjalo estar – vuelve a advertirle Beca.

Con cualquier otra persona, no les habría dado una segunda oportunidad para dejar de pinchar el palo en la colmena. Con cualquier otra persona, ya habría mandado a todas sus abejas a un ataque mortal.

Pero ya ha quedado claro desde el principio que, por algún motivo (que Beca sabe perfectamente cuál es si es sincera consigo misma), Chloe es diferente.

Una vez más, le da la espalda para seguir andando hacia Barden. Una vez más, escucha los pasos de Chloe acelerar tras ella para ponerse a su altura.

\- Mira, sé que debió de ser muy duro, pero… – empieza a decir la pelirroja.

Y, una vez más, Beca se frena en seco.

Solo que esta vez no le sorprende que Chloe vaya tan pegada a ella y lo usa en su favor. Permite que esos escasos veinte centímetros que las separan se mantengan en una cifra tan pequeña y clava su mirada helada en la pelirroja.

\- _No_ – siente su voz desgarrarse por el esfuerzo que está haciendo para no ponerse a gritar –. No tienes _ni puta idea_ de lo duro que fue, ¿vale?

Se echa casi encima de Chloe, que por lo menos tiene la decencia de inclinarse un poco hacia atrás, sorprendida por el estallido de emoción.

Beca trata de controlarse, porque vuelve a sentirse en el borde de un estallido emocional. La paz de mente que había conseguido tras cantar se siente tan lejana, ahogada por la rabia y el rencor que traen consigo los recuerdos del pasado.

Ahora le parece ingenuo creer que sería capaz de superarlo y dejarlo atrás.

\- No sabes… – lo que dice suena tan aplastado que Beca tiene que obligarse a relajar un poco su mandíbula –. No sabes qué es tener cinco años y descubrir que tu padre os ha estado mintiendo durante años. No sabes qué es volver un día del colegio y ver todas sus cosas metidas en maletas.

Se acerca más todavía a Chloe hasta el punto de que estar prácticamente compartiendo el mismo aire cargado de tensión.

\- No sabes qué es llorar y gritar y correr detrás de su coche y que él no mire hacia atrás _ni una sola vez_ – traga saliva y gira la cabeza bruscamente hacia un lado para controlar sus emociones –. No sabes qué es escuchar a tu madre llorar hasta dormirse noche tras noche y no poder hacer _nada_.

Se hace una densa pausa entre ambas mientras Chloe digiere toda la nueva información proporcionada. Beca supone que es algo que la pelirroja ya había deducido por sí misma después de escuchar su pelea con su padre de esta mañana, pero aun así ve que ha causado estragos.

Sus ojos destellan bajo las luces de las farolas por una fina capa lacrimosa que se ha depositado sobre su párpado inferior y en el mar azul bebé de su mirada Beca ve que está sintiendo dolor por ella.

Pero también puede ver su enfado crecer exponencialmente.

\- No, no lo sé – admite Chloe en voz queda.

Beca hace un gesto con la cabeza que da a entender que lo suponía. Sin embargo, la voz de la pelirroja le paraliza antes de que pueda volver a emprender el camino.

\- Pero sé qué es _perder_ a tu padre con siete años y escuchar a tu madre llorar hasta dormirse noche tras noche y no poder hacer nada.

Ahora es el turno de Beca de quedarse congelada en el sitio.

No miente si dice que eso no es algo que se esperase para nada, se había formado una imagen de Chloe en la que todo en su vida tenía que haberle ido perfecto. Por eso va siempre sonriente y de tan buen humor, por eso es la encarnación humana de los rayos de sol, los arco iris y los unicornios.

Una persona con problemas reales no actúa así.

\- No tienes un monopolio del dolor, Beca – continúa Chloe con voz fría, volviendo a pronunciar su nombre más como un insulto que como un nombre propio –. Todos tenemos nuestro pasado, pero es tu elección usarlo como justificación para ser tan gilipollas.

La morena da un respingo porque está segura de que estas son las palabras más duras que jamás ha oído decir a Chloe; y al mismo tiempo que le hacen sentir culpable, y al mismo tiempo que le enervan todavía más, no puede evitar sentir un estremecimiento de placer.

\- El reloj está ahí y no hay forma de evitarlo – sentencia la pelirroja –. No nos juzgues por querer que, por lo menos el tiempo que nos queda, sea feliz.

Chloe la esquiva para pasar a su lado y, por primera vez, Beca es la que se queda clavada en el sitio observando cómo la pelirroja huye de ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe SNAPPED. Yas kween.
> 
> Pd. "Leave", de Glen Hansard.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me he despertado esta mañana con una actualización de Experimentation esperando por mí en el móvil. Y me ha puesto de tan buen humor que he decidido esparcirlo como confeti por el mundo en adelante. Empezando con vosotros.

Beca escucha música tranquilamente, tumbada en el césped del campus mientras disfruta de la suave calidez de un día soleado de otoño.

Tiene los ojos cerrados, por eso se sobresalta cuando su paz se ve interrumpida por algo ligero que aterriza sobre su estómago. Se incorpora bruscamente sobre un codo al mismo tiempo que parpadea para ajustar sus ojos a tanta luz.

Ve a Jesse tomar asiento a su lado en el césped, y cuando baja la mirada a su propio cuerpo descubre un objeto alargado del tamaño de una botella de agua pequeña y envuelto en papel de color blanco con letras verdes y amarillas.

Los labios del joven se mueven, pero Beca tiene la música a un volumen que le asegure no enterarse de nada de lo que sucede a su alrededor. Frunce el ceño y gruñe para sí misma porque considera que es un ataque contra el talento pausar a Billie Eilish en medio del estribillo de _idontwannabeyouanymore_.

Se incorpora con ayuda del codo y empuja los auriculares hasta que caen sobre sus hombros. Se distrae cuando el pequeño paquete alargado resbala por su estómago con su cambio de postura y lo sujeta contra ella instintivamente.

Sus dedos se hunden en él, es entonces que se fija bien y reconoce el logo de Subway. Su fastidio con Jesse se evapora al desenvolver el bocadillo y descubrir que es su favorito.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – pregunta mientras se pasa las manos por el pelo, asegurándose de que esté peinado correctamente y eliminando los restos de electricidad estática provocados por el roce de sus auriculares.

El joven traga lo que está masticando y da un sorbo de su botella de agua antes de repetirse:

\- Tenemos un problema – sentencia con seriedad, pero no la suficiente como para que Beca se preocupe por creer que es algo grave.

Arquea una ceja ante el uso del verbo en plural, dándole un mordisco al bocadillo y apenas conteniendo un gemido porque no se ha dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que realmente estaba hasta ahora que el falafel hace contacto con su lengua.

\- Vale, _tengo_ un problema – se corrige Jesse con unos ojos en blanco –. Pero prometiste ayudarme así que, en parte, también te afecta a ti – la señala con su bocadillo y algunas tiras de lechuga caen en la hierba.

\- Mientras sigas trayéndome comida gratis, te ayudo con lo que quieras – responde Beca, pero añade una sonrisa torcida al final para que sepa que va en broma. En parte.

Jesse no parece estar muy en desacuerdo con ese pacto, o su desesperación por conseguir la ayuda de Beca es tal que está dispuesto a decirle que sí a lo que sea con tal de que colabore. Beca no descartaría muy rápidamente esa segunda opción.

\- Ayer estuve con los Trebles – empieza a contarle Jesse entre mordiscos –, y Bumper me dijo…

\- ¿Bumper? – le interrumpe Beca sin poder evitarlo. Suelta una risa estrangulada al tragar y tose una vez para liberarse de esa dolorosa sensación en su garganta –. ¿Quién demonios llama a su hijo _Bumper_?

\- ¿Es un apodo? – teoriza el joven encogiéndose de hombros de manera despreocupada.

Beca acepta la explicación, aunque sin mostrar mucho convencimiento, y le hace un gesto de “perdón, continúa”, a Jesse.

\- El caso es que salimos a cenar todos juntos y me estuvieron contando cotilleo sobre el mundillo de la a cappella… Te sorprenderían las cosas que escuché – confiesa Jesse con un movimiento de cejas sugerente.

\- Ya me sorprende que _esa_ – devuelve Beca señalando a su amigo con el dedo índice –, haya sido una frase que haya tenido que escuchar.

Jesse ríe, sacudiendo la cabeza con buen humor y sin dejar que los ataques constantes de Beca hacia la a cappella le molesten.

\- Tío, ve al grano, por favor – ordena la morena haciendo un gesto rotativo con la mano para indicarle que adelante hacia la parte importante.

\- Vale – acepta Jesse antes de coger una profunda respiración y dejar caer la bomba –. El problema es que me he enterado de que las Bellas tienen un pacto – se queda mirando a Beca con expectación, como si esperase una gran reacción por su parte.

Pero Beca continúa comiendo su bocadillo con tranquilidad, esperando a la verdadera bomba.

\- Claro que tienen un pacto – responde a medio masticar –, son una secta.

\- No – Jesse agita la cabeza y extiende las manos en el aire –. Tienen un pacto sobre los Trebles. _Contra_ los Trebles – al ver el ceño fruncido de Beca, procede a explicarse mejor –. No me dieron detalles, pero aparentemente un Treble hizo algo gordo y ahora Bellas y Trebles se odian a muerte – Jesse mira por encima de su hombro antes de inclinarse para susurrar conspiratoriamente –. Es decir, Bumper y Aubrey se odian a muerte, y, por extensión, sus grupos también.

\- Comprendo – murmura Beca pensativa, asintiendo lentamente. Frunce el ceño, se gira hacia Jesse y abre la boca dos veces antes de decidirse a preguntar –. ¿Y eso te afecta a ti en…?

Jesse agita las manos en un gesto exasperado y más tiras de lechuga salen despedidas en todas direcciones, pero él no se da cuenta o, si se da cuenta, no parece importarle estar perdiendo todo el relleno de su bocadillo.

\- ¡Me afecta porque quiero ser un Treble! – exclama en una voz forzadamente baja –. Pero cualquier Bella que tenga una relación, de _cualquier tipo,_ con un Treble, es expulsada, y _yo_ – se señala en el pecho –, voy a ser un Treble y mis dos posibles almas gemelas son _Bellas_.

\- Huh – Beca exhala todo el aire de sus pulmones y ladea la cabeza.

\- Es más, no son solo Bellas, si no que son las _capitanas_ , Beca – remarca Jesse, y está tan frustrado que su rostro se está volviendo rojo y la morena jura que puede ver su yugular palpitar contra su cuello –. ¿Qué voy a hacer? – gime, desesperado, y hunde la cara en sus manos.

Beca emite un largo _mmhh_ mientras le da vueltas al problema en busca de una solución.

\- Puedes unirte a otro grupo de a cappella – piensa en voz alta –. Hay más aparte de Trebles y Bellas, ¿no?

Jesse bufa y alza la cabeza.

\- Sí, si te pasas la vida emporrado o si adoras a Madonna, lo cual, vale, sí – admite haciendo girar la cabeza –, es buena cantante – alza una mano en el aire –, pero tampoco es para _tanto_. Además, estoy bastante seguro de que en Bu Harmonics solo aceptan a chicos gays.

Beca resopla una risa y debate consigo misma sobre si hacer la broma unos segundos antes de que su ácido sentido del humor tome las riendas y decida sin el consentimiento de su cerebro.

\- Siempre puedes decir que estás confuso – replica con una sonrisa torcida. Hace un repaso a Jesse con la mirada y sus ojos destellan con maldad –. Darías el pego.

Se muerde la lengua para sofocar sus risas cuando Jesse se gira a mirarla y parece estar a punto de devolver el golpe. Sin embargo, se frena a sí mismo, como procesando realmente lo que le ha dicho Beca, y opta por tomárselo como un cumplido.

\- Los Trebles son mi única opción si quiero cantar a cappella… – suspira Jesse, y sus hombros se hunden con la derrota.

Beca está a punto de hacer la gran pregunta: ¿es la a cappella realmente algo que hacer sí o sí, o estaría dispuesto a renunciar a ella?, pero se detiene al darse cuenta de que la atención de Jesse se ha desviado.

Sus ojos marrones se iluminan ligeramente, centrados en algo que hay por encima del hombro de Beca. El joven alza una mano para saludar a alguien y Beca deja que su curiosidad gane, dándose la vuelta para ver quién es.

Casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al ver que es Chloe la que está devolviendo el saludo a Jesse con una sonrisa amable. Esa sonrisa se marchita y convierte en labios firmemente apretados cuando ojos azul bebé caen sobre Beca.

La morena espera algún signo de reconocimiento por parte de la pelirroja, se ha _acostumbrado_ a ellos y ahora los _espera_. Pero Chloe se gira para volver a mirar hacia delante y continúa andando como si nada, sus hombros tensos mientras sujeta sus libros contra su pecho.

Jesse suelta un silbido tras ella y Beca se vuelve hacia él, poniéndose su máscara de indiferencia para que no se note cuánto le ha molestado se ignorada por una de las pocas personas que siempre se ha fijado en ella.

\- ¿Cómo te las has apañado para hacer enfadar a _Chloe_ _Beale_? – le pregunta Jesse sin molestarse en ocultar su sorpresa.

La asunción de que ha sido algo provocado por Beca presiona el nervio equivocado en ella y le lanza una mirada fulminante a su antiguo compañero de trabajo. Porque, vale, admite que fue bastante gilipollas, pero Chloe tampoco está completamente libre de culpa.

\- ¿Quién dice que fue mi culpa? – se defiende la morena en casi un gruñido mientras se sacude algunas migas que han caído en su ropa.

Al alzar otra vez la vista, ve que Jesse simplemente se ha limitado a arquear las cejas con escepticismo, y no necesita decir nada para que Beca sepa que no cree, ni por un instante, que sea inocente.

\- No fue nada – admite Beca tras soltar un suspiro, su voz un murmullo defensivo –. Discutimos hace una semana o así, y obviamente no lo ha superado todavía.

Jesse continúa callado, parece estar perdido dentro de su cabeza mientras reflexiona sobre algo con bastante concentración.

Y no hay nada en su expresión que presione a Beca para seguir hablando, pero la morena siente el enfado de esa noche resurgir, y antes de que sea consciente de ello, más palabras están cayendo de su boca en una perorata indignada.

\- ¿Sabes qué me molesta? – pregunta de forma retórica, ya que ni está segura de que Jesse esté escuchando, ni tiene intención de esperar por una respuesta –. Que vaya como Bambi por la vida, como si ella fuera una santa y los demás los villanos.

Coge el papel en el que venía envuelto su bocadillo y hace una pelota con él con gestos llenos de rabia.

\- Ella también dijo cosas que estaban muy fuera de lugar – se queja, señalando hacia el campus con una mano vaga –. Y es ella la que sigue encontrando formas de tropezar conmigo "por casualidad" – dibuja las comillas en el aire con gestos que derrochan sarcasmo.

Es Jesse quien corta su despotrique de raíz, porque Beca se da cuenta de que es como un embalse roto: no hay quien pare el tsunami de agua de colarse a través de las grietas con tanta presión que acabará por romper la barrera de cemento del todo.

\- ¿Sabes que nunca me creí tu historia de que tu reloj no estaba en cero? – habla Jesse de forma repentina, interrumpiéndola con aire distraído, pero totalmente consciente de lo que está haciendo.

Sus palabras vienen tan de la nada que cogen a Beca totalmente por sorpresa y se queda muda durante unos largos segundos. Lo único que puede hacer es parpadear mientras parte de ella suspira, pone los ojos en blanco y ruega: _por dios, esto otra vez no_.

\- Jesse... – advierte en una exhalación que la deja sin aire.

El joven alza una mano en el aire, pidiendo el turno para hablar.

\- Prometo que no es una declaración de amor – le tranquiliza con la ligera curva de una sonrisa en los labios –. Simplemente, los hechos no encajaban, ¿sabes? – prosigue como si nunca hubiera sido interrumpido –. Te marchaste tan rápido y pálida que pensé que te habían entrado ganas de vomitar, pero entonces...

De forma que probablemente sea inconsciente, la mano izquierda de Jesse empuja su reloj de pulsera un poco hacia atrás y rodea su muñeca derecha con los dedos.

\- Lo _sentí_ – murmura –. Y supe _qué_ pasaba.

Sus ojos marrones se alzan de un punto indefinido hasta que encuentran la mirada de Beca, y una pequeña arruga se forma en la frente de Jesse cuando este frunce el ceño ante un recuerdo o algo que ha pensado.

\- Cuando te pregunté, lo negaste con tanta convicción, como si tú también lo creyeras... – sacude la cabeza –. Y quizá lo creyeras. Quizá lo _querías_ creer – encoge un hombro –. Pero una parte de mí siempre se mantuvo escéptica…

Jesse parece perderse de nuevo en el interior de su cabeza, como si estuviese pensando la conversación, pero sin decirlo realmente en voz alta.

Beca se da cuenta de que sus manos están apretando con tanta fuerza la pelota del envoltorio de Subway que le duelen los dedos. Con movimientos un tanto robóticos, logra aflojarlos un poco y dejar de clavar las uñas en el papel, adornado con cuatro medialunas.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué lo hiciste – finaliza Jesse con un asentimiento pensativo.

\- ¿Qué...? – intenta preguntar Beca, profundamente confundida.

¿Sabe por qué mintió?

¿Sabe que es porque está aterrorizada de los ceros en su muñeca? ¿Sabe que es porque tiene un trauma con el reloj? ¿Sabe que es porque estaba confusa y perdida? ¿Sabe que es porque no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a la realidad de lo sucedido?

¿Cómo puede saber todo eso?

Pero Jesse ha tirado por otro camino, uno que Beca jamás habría visto venir.

\- Es Chloe, ¿verdad? – le pregunta con el brillo de la sospecha en la mirada y algo más, algo que deja claro que diga lo que diga Beca ahora mismo, no conseguirá hacerle creer que está equivocado –. Os estabais mirando cuando pasó.

Sus dedos tiemblan y deja caer la pelota de papel al suelo. Ve cómo hace el recorrido a cámara lenta hasta chocar con la hierba, totalmente alejada de la realidad, como si lo estuviera viendo pasar desde el otro lado de un grueso cristal insonorizado.

El zumbido en sus oídos crece de intensidad. Parpadea para aclarar la vista, porque tiene la sensación de que el mundo se está moviendo a pesar de que ella sigue sentada y quieta.

\- Por eso negaste que tu reloj estuviera en cero cuando te pregunté – continúa Jesse, ajeno a su pánico. Transmite satisfacción por haber conseguido resolver el misterio por fin –. Querías poner fin a mis fantasías antes de que fuera demasiado tarde porque…

El joven se pausa un momento para dar más gravedad a la conclusión a la que ha llegado.

Beca siente su pecho constreñirse con cada segundo que pasan en silencio. Todo su cuerpo se tensa a la espera del golpe, del momento en que Jesse confirme aquello que lleva tanto tiempo rehuyendo.

\- … porque ya sabías que Chloe es tu alma gemela – exhala Jesse lleno de comprensión y finalidad.

* * *

 

Beca cree que, una vez dices algo en voz alta, le das poder.

Una vez dices algo en voz alta, lo vuelves _real_.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Chloe _es_ su alma gemela.

* * *

 

Esa noche Beca es incapaz de dormir.

Da vueltas y vueltas y vueltas hasta que Kimmy Jim le lanza un cojín que le da, sorprendentemente, en toda la cara, a pesar de que Beca está segura de que la coreana ni siquiera se ha molestado en abrir los ojos.

\- Estate quieta ya – murmura Kimmy Jim entre medias de un bostezo.

\- Perdón – susurra Beca de vuelta.

Se queda completamente inmóvil con la espalda en el colchón y la mirada en el techo. Escucha el _frufrú_ de las sábanas de su compañera de cuarto cuando esta se gira para darle la espalda y seguir durmiendo, y Beca emite un suspiro inaudible.

Empieza a golpetear los dedos contra su pecho en un ritmo impaciente mientras su cerebro no deja de dar vueltas como un perro excitado que persigue su cola con intención de atraparla con los dientes.

Beca no es tonta ni ciega, a pesar de que a menudo le guste jugar y hacer como que sí para confundir a la gente. Jesse no le ha hecho un gran descubrimiento que fuera a cambiar su mundo, sino que ha sido simplemente la forma de decírselo lo que le ha trastocado tanto.

 _Chloe es tu alma gemela_.

Tan directo. Tan claro.

No deja lugar a duda, y es eso, más que nada, lo que le roba el sueño.

Ya no es solo una sospecha de Chloe, o una deducción a la que la propia Beca llegó, si se permite ser sincera consigo misma, casi al instante de darse cuenta de que su reloj estaba en cero y empezó a descartar personas.

Ya no tiene opción de jugar a hacerse la tonta o la ciega, porque Jesse ha cogido la verdad y se la ha dejado encima de las manos, totalmente expuesta, para que haga con ella lo que Beca crea conveniente.

Y ahí viene el segundo problema que le roba el sueño: Beca no sabe qué hacer.

No sabe si ya está preparada para hacerle frente de una vez, o si pretende fingir que no puede escuchar el zumbido de esa mosca cojonera que no deja de susurrarle al oído que Chloe es su alma gemela.

Suspira y se gira en la cama, extendiendo un brazo hacia la estantería para recuperar su móvil que había dejado cargando para la noche. Guiña los ojos y parpadea con rapidez cuando enciende la pantalla, a pesar de que tiene el modo de luz nocturna activado.

Una vez se ha adaptado al brillo anaranjado en la oscuridad, puede ver que tiene mensajes pendientes por leer. Abre la aplicación con dos simples golpecitos del pulgar e ignora a su padre en favor de entrar en el chat que tiene con Jesse.

**Jesse (23.31)**

Oye

Lo siento si he metido el dedo en la llaga

No era mi intención presionar con el tema

**Beca (03.49)**

No pasa nada

Era cuestión de tiempo

Sale del chat, sin esperar una contestación por parte de Jesse porque sabe que lo más probable es que esté dormido a estas horas. Presiona suavemente sobre el icono cuadrado de Instagram y usa el pulgar para navegar distraídamente por las publicaciones de gente mostrando lo maravillosa que es su vida.

Descubre que más gente acaba de conocer a su alma gemela, o que han adoptado un nuevo perro/gato, o que se han ido de vacaciones a algún lugar exótico, o simplemente han ido al Starbucks de la esquina a por un smoothie de colores llamativos.

Se sorprende cuando el iPhone vibra en su mano y rompe su pequeño momento de crítica hacia el rumbo que está tomando la sociedad. La notificación emergente que aparece en la parte superior de su pantalla le informa de que Jesse está despierto y escribiéndole de vuelta.

**Jesse (04.00)**

Te puedo hacer una última pregunta??

Y luego te prometo que no volveré a hablarte de esto a no ser que tú lo empieces

**Beca (04.01)**

No sé yo si serás capaz de cumplir esa promesa pero vale

Dispara

**Jesse (04.02)**

Puedo descartar a Chloe?? :I

Como mi posible alma gemela, digo

El corazón de Beca se lanza de nuevo a una pequeña carrera y esta puede notarlo pulsar contra las paredes de su garganta, ahogándola.

Cierra los ojos con tanta fuerza que ve pequeñas bolitas de color explotar tras sus párpados y reposa durante un instante el borde superior de su móvil contra su ceño fruncido. Se da suaves golpecitos en la zona hasta que llega a una decisión.

Este es el momento de actuar. _Su_ momento de actuar.

Abre los ojos ante la desenfocada pantalla en negro de su iPhone y coge una respiración que tiembla al entrar y salir de sus aplastados pulmones. Sus dedos tiemblan mientras mete el PIN y mientras se ciernen sobre el teclado.

**Beca (04.08)**

Sí

Puedes descartar a Chloe

* * *

 

El sábado, Beca lleva apenas dos horas durmiendo después de caer en su cama nada más llegó de la estación de radio cuando la irritante melodía del iPhone la despierta.

Alza la cabeza de la almohada con una brusca exhalación, frunciendo el ceño por sentirse tan desorientada que ni es capaz de saber cuál es su posición en la cama exactamente. Se le escapa un “hhhmm” confundido que solo sirve para hacerle darse cuenta de lo seca que tiene la garganta.

\- Es la cuarta vez te llaman – dice la voz monótona de Kimmy Jim desde algún punto de la habitación.

Beca despega sus párpados justo a tiempo para sentir la brisa que levanta su compañera de cuarto al pasar entre sus dos camas, los brazos llenos de libros y el portátil, en su camino hasta la puerta.

Es solo una vez esta se cierra con un suave _click_ que Beca procesa finalmente lo que ha dicho Kimmy Jin y el hecho de que está despierta porque está sonando su móvil. Se aparta con una mano mechones despeinados de los ojos al mismo tiempo que tantea en busca del iPhone.

\- ¿Sí? – contesta con voz ronca y adormilada, sin molestarse en leer el identificador de llamadas.

\- ¡Por fin! ¡Beca! – exclama Jesse, entre aliviado y fastidiado por motivos que la morena está demasiado dormida como para comprender –. ¿Se puede saber dónde estás?

\- ¿Qué? – croa mientras se frota los ojos. Los siente espesos e irritados y teme que nunca va a ser capaz de humedecerlos lo suficiente como para volver a ver bien en su vida.

\- ¡Las audiciones acaban en veinte minutos!

\- ¿Audi…? – el recuerdo cae sobre ella como un rayo y sale de la cama de un brinco, los ojos abiertos como platos y la adrenalina despejando cualquier rastro de cansancio de su cuerpo –. Mierda, _joder_ – musita.

No se molesta en continuar su conversación con Jesse. Tira el móvil sobre su cama revuelta, porque lo único que está haciendo es ralentizar sus movimientos a la hora de meterse de nuevo en los pitillos negros que tiene la sensación de que se acaba de quitar en lo que solo han sido cuestión de minutos.

Lanza un breve vistazo a su espejo, comprobando que todavía tiene el maquillaje que le dio pereza quitarse a las seis de la mañana. Se moja los dedos corazón con saliva y los pasa por el párpado inferior para eliminar cualquier parecido con un mapache.

Con las botas bajo el brazo, recorre a la carrera el pasillo enmoquetado de su edificio y solo se para a calzarse, a la pata coja, en la puerta de entrada.

Corre por el campus como alma que lleva el diablo mientras se recoge mitad del pelo en una semi coleta para disimular que no le ha dado tiempo a peinarse. Para cuando llega al auditorio, está jadeando tan fuerte que no puede ni hablar.

Su pecho sube y baja en un esfuerzo sobrehumano para proporcionarle el oxígeno que necesita para respirar, pero no es algo de lo de que se dé cuenta hasta que Jesse la recibe en la entrada y sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas.

El joven carraspea y corrige la dirección de su mirada.

\- Es por allí – le indica con los ojos premeditamente fijados en un punto cualquiera del techo.

Vale, quizá Beca haya combinado un sujetador push-up con dos camisetas bastante generosas en el departamento del escote. Quizá no haya sido su momento más brillante. Pero no se la puede culpar considerando que solo ha dormido dos horas y su inicio del día no ha sido precisamente tranquilo.

\- La canción es _Since You’ve Been Gone_ , de Kelly Clarkson – susurra Jesse a su espalda –. ¿Te la sabes?

\- ¿ _Qué_? – sisea Beca, lanzándole una mirada de pánico a su amigo –. Yo no…

Jesse no le deja acabar porque la empuja para que salga de detrás de la bambalina y quede expuesta ante todo aquel presente en el auditorio.

Ve a un grupo de chicos sentados en los asientos del fondo, y por su actitud de machirulos prepotentes tratando de compensar por otras cosas en las que se quedan cortos, asume que se tratan de los Trebles.

En la primera fila, _cómo no_ , están Chloe y Aubrey, ambas dividiendo su atención entre los dos chicos que están sobre el escenario y las hojas de candidatos que reposan sobre sus regazos y en la mesa que tienen frente a ellas.

Sin saber qué hacer con su cuerpo, Beca mueve las manos con incomodidad y el movimiento debe atraer la atención de una Chloe que, ya de por sí, parece algo distraída.

Su rostro se ilumina al reconocerla, pero luego su ceño se frunce como si se estuviera preguntando qué demonios hace Beca allí. La morena está a punto de decirle que, si encuentra la respuesta, por favor se lo diga.

\- ¡Oh, espera! – exclama la pelirroja en respuesta a lo que sea que están diciendo los chicos del escenario –. Hay una más.

La cara estupefacta de Aubrey sería mucho más divertida si Beca no estuviese replanteándose todas las decisiones que ha hecho hasta llegar a ese momento: el momento en que está a punto de presentarse a las audiciones para un grupo de a cappella en el que realmente no quiere estar.

\- No sabía que había que preparar esa canción – se disculpa, ligeramente avergonzada, mientras da pasos dudosos hasta el centro del escenario.

\- No pasa nada – asegura Chloe, todavía sonando algo sorprendida –. Puedes cantar lo que quieras.

Eso le gana una mirada furiosa por parte de su amiga rubia, pero Beca siente la presión en su pecho aliviarse un kilo. Asiente para demostrar que sí, vale, está de acuerdo y todavía está dispuesta a intentarlo.

De pie frente a Chloe y Aubrey, titubea un instante antes de doblarse de rodillas sobre la tarima. Señala con una mano hacia un vaso de plástico amarillo que sirve como contenedor a muchos más bolígrafos de colores y purpurina de los que Beca cree que un humano realmente necesita.

\- ¿Puedo…? – inquiere torpemente.

\- Sí, claro – le permite Chloe, su curiosidad palpable.

Beca se inclina entre el borde del escenario y la mesa para coger el vaso, volcando sus contenidos cuidadosamente sobre la mesa. Está tan concentrada en no caerse de morros al suelo desde esta altura que ni se para a pensar en la gratuita vista de su escote que les está regalando a su audiencia.

Cruza las piernas al estilo indio, con el vaso frente a ella en el escenario, y esboza una sonrisa incómoda que Chloe devuelve, aunque no sin algo de reticencia. Aubrey simplemente se centra en tratar de disimular que parece que acaba de darse cuenta de que ha pisado una caca de perro.

Antes de empezar a tocar el vaso rítmicamente, puede ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo Jesse sube los pulgares de ambas manos en una señal de ánimo.

_I’ve got my ticket for the long way round_

_Two bottle whiskey for the way_

Frente a ella, ve cómo el rostro de Chloe cambia de recelo, a curiosidad, a admiración, a medida que Beca canta los nueve versos que componen su simple, y poco ortodoxa, actuación.

No puede evitar preguntarse si así es como Chloe la ha mirado siempre las dos veces que la ha visto actuar sobre la vieja y polvorosa tarima de The Corner. No está muy segura de cuál quiere que sea la respuesta.

(Sí. Quiere que sea un sí.)

Al acabar, deja que el eco de su voz y el ritmo de sus palmas se desvanezca en el silencioso auditorio mientras ella espera con las manos dobladas torpemente en su regazo. Cambia su peso en el suelo, incómoda por ser el centro de atención de tanta gente a la vez.

\- ¡Bien! – anuncia un chico de repente, dando una palmada que parece sobresaltar a todo el mundo –. ¡Las audiciones quedan oficialmente cerradas!

El auditorio vuelve a la vida con un zumbido ajetreado mientras todos los grupos unen cabezas y comienzan a deliberar en ese mismo instante sobre qué miembros coger y de cuáles pasar.

Beca se incorpora, jugueteando nerviosamente con el vaso, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con él y consigo misma. Se detiene al ver una mano extendida en una petición silenciosa, y cuando sigue a ese brazo, su mirada se detiene en Chloe.

La pelirroja parece haberse repuesto de la sorpresa del momento y su rostro está cuidadosamente vacío de emoción.

\- Oye, Chloe… – empieza Beca, dudosa.

\- Rellena esto con tus datos y te llamaremos cuando hayamos decidido algo – le corta ella, su tono lleno de distante profesionalidad.

\- Oh, um… eh… vale – acepta Beca, tropezando con esa simple palabra.

Chloe le da la espalda para indicar que ese es el fin de su conversación y Beca se incorpora con un suspiro arrepentido.

Usa a Jesse como tablero para garabatear su información básica en la hoja de contacto y se la entrega a uno de los chicos que estaban encargados de organizar las audiciones tras asegurarse de que él se la haría llegar a las Bellas.

Jesse parlotea animadamente todo el rato, relatando minuto a minuto su actuación y alguna de las más estelares, desde el segundo en que Beca pone pie en el backstage hasta el momento en que la morena se detiene abruptamente fuera de las puertas del auditorio.

\- ¿Todo bien? – pregunta el joven, extrañado por su falta de movimiento –. ¿Te has olvidado algo?

\- No – Beca sacude la cabeza en una negativa –. Creo que… – se corta a sí misma antes de ir más allá.

Piensa en decirle la verdad: que quiere esperar aquí fuera a que salga Chloe para hablar con ella; pero al final se raja en el último instante.

\- Creo que he puesto mal una cosa en mi hoja – miente con facilidad.

\- Oh, ¿quieres que te espere?

\- No hace falta – agita una mano despreocupada en el aire –. Tienen que encontrarla y estando en plena deliberación, a lo mejor no me dejan cambiarlo hasta que acaben así que… – se encoge de hombros.

\- Vale – Jesse le regala una de sus sonrisas de niño pequeño y se aleja caminando de espaldas –. ¡Hablamos!

Espera a que Beca asienta antes de girar sobre las suelas de sus deportivas con una floritura que le arranca unos ojos en blanco a la morena, aunque no falla a la hora de hacer curvar sus labios con una sonrisa.

Toma asiento con la espalda contra la fría pared del auditorio y lamenta haber salido con tantas prisas que ni cogió su móvil, ni un libro, ni nada con lo que entretenerse. Tamborilea los dedos impacientemente en sus piernas, inventándose un ritmo, hasta que la pesada puerta blanca se abre de golpe.

Los primeros en salir, montando escándalo, son los Treblemakers. Les siguen los BU Harmonics, que observan a sus competidores empujándose y burlándose unos de otros con mala disimulada superioridad.

Los High Notes van en su propio mundo, aunque a Beca no le extraña considerando que allá donde vayan los acompaña una nube constante de humo de porro.

La última en salir es Chloe. Sorprendentemente, no va acompañada de Aubrey, quien debe de seguir dentro del auditorio a no ser que haya alguna puerta trasera de la que Beca nunca ha oído hablar.

\- Chloe – llama mientras se apresura a levantarse del suelo.

La pelirroja se detiene, interrumpiendo lo que estaba escribiendo en la pantalla de su móvil para girar sobre sus botas. Al ver que es Beca quien requiere su atención, parece decidir que esto no es algo en lo que quiera invertir su tiempo, pues continúa como si nada.

\- ¡Chloe! – Beca resopla, harta de tanta carrera con solo dos horas de sueño en el cuerpo, y acelera su trote para intentar ponerse a su altura –. Por dios, ¿puedes frenar tan solo _un_ segundo?

Eso consigue una reacción en la Bella, porque se para bruscamente y se gira con ojos entrecerrados hacia la morena.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Beca? – pregunta, sonando ya cansada con la conversación a pesar de que ninguna de las dos ha hablado todavía.

El tono irrita a Beca, y echa la cabeza hacia atrás mientras frunce el ceño.

\- ¿Cómo que qué quiero? Estoy intentando hablar contigo, pero si no estás interesada…

\- No lo estoy – interrumpe Chloe secamente –. Adiós, Beca.

Emprende otra vez el camino, pero Beca no la deja escapar tan fácilmente. Con un gruñido frustrado que sale de lo más profundo de su pecho, aprieta el paso para interponerse en su camino y obligarla a pararse.

\- Jesús, ¿por qué me lo tienes que poner tan difícil? – musita entre dientes.

\- ¡Ah! – exclama Chloe, azul bebé reluciendo con un brillo casi divertido –. Es frustrante, ¿verdad?

Beca frunce el ceño, pero entonces una bombilla se enciende dentro de su cabeza y cruza los brazos en el pecho con notable ofensa. ¿De verdad Chloe está haciendo todo esto con el único propósito de hacerle probar su propia medicina?

 _Muy maduro_.

\- ¿Sabes qué? – espeta Beca, harta y con ganas de irse a dormir y no despertar hasta el lunes –. No sé ni por qué lo estoy intentando – alza las manos y sacude la cabeza –. No merece la pena.

Chloe endurece su mirada y suelta un bufido sarcástico.

\- Predecible – murmura antes de esquivar a Beca y seguir andando.

Pero, una vez más, su comentario presiona el nervio equivocado.

\- Me he presentado a la… – Beca agita una mano en el aire, luchando por la palabra adecuada – _estúpida_ audición para tu _estúpido_ grupo, ¿qué más quieres, Chloe?

La pelirroja se gira para mirarla y ladea la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué tal una disculpa, eh, Beca? – encoge los hombros, pero hasta en la distancia la morena puede notar el sarcasmo que desprende ese gesto –. ¿Es mucho pedir?

\- Lo haré si tú también te disculpas conmigo.

\- ¡Yo no tengo _nada_ de lo que disculparme! – exclama Chloe.

Beca pone los ojos en blanco con un gruñido frustrado y sacude la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa amarga.

\- Las dos sabemos que eso no es verdad – acusa –, pero claro, tú _nunca_ tienes la culpa de nada, ¿verdad?

La pelirroja niega con la cabeza y mira la pantalla de su móvil en un gesto impaciente. Su ceño se frunce ante lo que sea que acaba de ver y agita una mano en el aire para indicar que no quiere continuar.

Se da por vencida en lo que a este tema, y a Beca, respecta.

\- Mira, no tengo tiempo para esto… – dice en tono indiferente –. Haz lo que te dé la gana.

\- ¡Eso pienso hacer!

\- ¡Genial! – le felicita Chloe, sarcástica, por encima de un hombro.

\- ¡Sí, genial! – grita Beca a la figura cada vez más lejana de la pelirroja.

Sola en esa zona del auditorio, suspira y se frota la frente con la mano. Puede sentir los principios de una migraña trepar por los laterales de su cráneo hasta abrirse paso con dolorosos pinchazos hasta sus sientes.

Se aprieta el puente de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar y, cuando abre los ojos de nuevo, ha perdido toda la fuerza.

\- Genial… – repite en tono derrotado.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE MOTHERF**KERS!!

** Capítulo 9 **

El aroma a café recién hecho y el barullo habitual de una cafetería en pleno campus un viernes por la tarde acompañan a Beca mientras navega distraídamente, y con algo de pereza, por Twitter.

No está prestando mucha atención a lo que lee, pero aún así se toma el tiempo de darle RT a un meme que le hace soltar un bufido de risa contenida. En eso está cuando Jesse llega a su mesa, jadeando por haber venido corriendo para no llegar más tarde de lo que ya llegaba.

La morena guarda su iPhone en el bolsillo de su cazadora de cuero, asegurándose de que vuelve a subir la cremallera para que no se le caiga sin que ella se dé cuenta. Observa cómo Jesse tira de la silla hacia atrás y se deja caer en ella con un suspiro, sujetando la camiseta que lleva puesta entre dos dedos para separársela del cuerpo.

Una vez se acomoda y hace que el nivel de su café helado baje hasta casi la mitad del vaso de plástico, arquea las cejas en modo expectante y esboza una sonrisa ilusionada.

\- ¿Y bien? – inquiere como si estuviera esperando que Beca le dé la grande noticia que le ha prometido.

Solo que no hay noticia alguna y Beca no entiende a qué viene esto.

\- Tengo la impresión de que quieres que te conteste algo en concreto, pero no tengo ni idea de qué – admite con el ceño fruncido.

Jesse pone los ojos en blanco en una imitación casi perfecta a la morena y alarga una mano a través de la mesa para robarle un trozo de su cupcake. Beca le da un manotazo y el bizcocho cae sobre la madera entre ellos, en tierra de nadie.

El joven es más rápido que ella a la hora de cogerlo y se lo mete en la boca con una sonrisa triunfal.

\- Ya sé que prometí no volver a sacar el tema de Chloe, pero Beca… – dice una vez ha tragado, fijando su mirada en los ojos azul medianoche de la DJ –. Tengo la sensación de que no vas a hacer nada si no tienes a alguien que te presione un poco.

Beca bufa y baja la mirada a su cupcake a medio comer, ahora con un cráter de tamaño considerable en uno de los laterales. Pincha con sus dedos un poco del esponjoso bizcocho y lo mastica lentamente.

\- No creo que esté en mi poder el hacer algo – admite con un tono más apesadumbrado de lo que le gustaría.

\- ¡¿Cómo no lo va a estar!?

\- Intenté hablar con ella el otro día, después de las audiciones – se encoge de hombros, esperando transmitir despreocupación –. No quiso saber nada de mí.

Jesse suelta una carcajada completamente inesperada y Beca arquea una ceja mientras le observa con notable molestia.

\- No entiendo qué es tan gracioso – comenta fríamente.

\- Beca, ¿no esperarás que se solucione todo a la primera, no? – el joven sacude la cabeza y vuelve a reírse –. Pensé que el obsesionado con las películas era yo – se seca la comisura de un ojo con el dorso de la mano y exhala para tranquilizarse un poco –. Mira, entiendo que puede ser frustrante que no vaya como tú quieres, pero es normal. Hasta _yo_ sé que es normal. No puedes rendirte tras solo un intento.

\- No lo sé, Jesse – Beca suspira y obliga a sus hombros a relajarse de su postura a la defensiva –. Hay una fina línea entre no rendirse y ser un pesado que no sabe cuándo parar.

Jesse se lleva una mano al corazón, como si le estuviera doliendo, y la morena pone los ojos en blanco.

\- No lo digo por ti – aclara agitando una mano en el aire –. Aunque quizá un poco sí – admite guiñando los ojos, la lengua atrapada entre los dientes.

El joven no se lo toma a mal, sino que deja escapar otra risa y se encoge de hombros. No parece demasiado afectado por la acusación, algo que Beca no sabe si es bueno o malo. Decide dejarlo pasar en favor de acabarse su cupcake.

\- Mira, ¿mi opinión personal? – sugiere Jesse inclinándose sobre la mesa –. Yo volvería a intentarlo, y si Chloe ve que estás peleando por ello se dará cuenta de que has cambiado de actitud y estará dispuesta a escucharte.

Beca ladea la cabeza mientras medita sobre lo dicho. Admite para sí misma que Jesse tiene razón, aunque nunca lo dice en voz alta para no inflar más el orgullo del joven.

Es probable que su reticencia hacia el reloj la predisponga a rendirse con demasiada facilidad, no tiene ganas de tener que pasar por todo este proceso por lo que se toma cualquier mínimo inconveniente como una salida.

\- Al fin y al cabo – continua Jesse tras dar un ruidoso sorbo a los restos de su café helado –, Chloe es tu alma gemela. Su reloj también está en cero, no le compensa…

Lo que fuera que Jesse estaba a punto de decir nunca llega a salir de su boca, pues su mirada se desvía de Beca a un punto indefinido por encima de su hombro y se queda callado. La DJ siente su sangre helarse en sus venas al pensar que es Chloe la que está detrás de ella, habiendo escuchado toda su conversación.

Sin embargo, cuando se gira en la silla para ver quién es esa persona a su espalda, descubre que es incluso peor que si hubiera sido Chloe.

Su padre esboza una mueca de disculpa por haberles interrumpido y parece estar sumamente incómodo, pero a la vez decidido a no marcharse. La morena se pone rígida en su asiento, su espalda tan recta que parece que lleve un corsé, y su rostro se endurece.

\- Perdonad, no pretendía meterme donde no me llaman, pero… – empieza a decir el Dr. Mitchell.

\- ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? – le corta Beca de forma fría y abrupta.

Su padre no parece sorprendido por su reacción a su presencia. Mueve una mano en un gesto explicativo que se ve obstruido por el vaso de cartón lleno de café que parece haber olvidado que lleva en esa mano.

\- Me gustaría hablar un momento contigo, si es posible – pide en tono suave y conciliador.

Jesse nunca ha sido especialmente bueno a la hora de captar cuándo no es bien recibido en un lugar, pero parece escoger este preciso momento para empezar a practicar su sensibilidad. Se levanta de un brinco de su silla, vaso vacío en mano, y se cuelga la mochila del hombro.

\- Yo me tengo que ir a clase, así que por mí no os preocupéis – se excusa, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada de súplica de Beca.

Se despide agitando una mano y se marcha de forma tan precipitada que casi se lleva a una chica por delante. Beca contiene las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco y se gira hacia su padre, quien ha ocupado el asiento vacío dejado por Jesse.

\- ¿Nunca te han dicho que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación? – espeta la morena, ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados.

\- No lo he hecho adrede – le asegura el Dr. Mitchell con expresión de disculpa –. Solo venía a ver si podíamos hablar sobre lo que pasó el otro día y tu amigo justo ha mencionado que…

\- No pienso disculparme por el otro día – le interrumpe Beca antes de que llegue al tema que está deseando evitar con todas sus fuerzas.

Su padre suspira y niega con la cabeza, haciendo girar su café caliente con empujones nerviosos de sus dedos.

\- No te lo iba a pedir, el que quiere disculparse soy yo – dice, y aunque Beca mantiene su frialdad y desconfianza, le da la impresión de que el arrepentimiento de su padre es sincero –. Me pasé de la raya, no debería haber dicho… – se censura a sí mismo y busca con sus atormentados ojos marrones la mirada de su hija –. No lo decía en serio.

Parece importante para él que Beca comprenda eso, comprenda que lo dicho fue algo surgido del enfado y el calor del momento, y no algo que de verdad pensara. Pero Beca no le va a dar la tranquilidad que busca.

Permanece en silencio, sin reaccionar de forma alguna.

El Dr. Mitchell parece darse cuenta de que su hija no va a darle una respuesta. Suspira y asiente para sí mismo, como encontrando paz en que por lo menos él lo ha intentado, aunque no haya salido bien.

Hace el amago de levantarse para irse, pero en el último momento parece decidirse por lo contrario y vuelve a girarse para plantar las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa. Fija a Beca con una mirada curiosa, aunque con una sombra de temor.

\- ¿Es…? ¿Es cierto lo que ha dicho ese chico? – pregunta, dubitativo –. ¿Ha llegado tu reloj a cero?

Si Beca fuera un gato, todo el pelo de su lomo estaría erizado ahora mismo y le bufaría. Pero como es una persona, lo único que puede hacer es volver su mirada más venosa y tensarse en la silla.

\- Tú eres la última persona en el mundo con la que quiero hablar de ese tema – sisea.

Beca forma un puño alrededor del envoltorio en el que venía su cupcake y se gira en un gesto brusco para levantarse. Sin embargo, la voz de su padre hace que se detenga de golpe, igual que si acabara de chocar con un cristal que alguien acabara de colocar frente a ella.

\- ¿Crees que marcharte va a ser siempre la respuesta?

Se vuelve hacia él con fuego en los ojos y la mandíbula tan apretada que le duelen los dientes. Sacude la cabeza, llena de incredulidad, porque le cuesta creerse que precisamente su padre le acabe de hacer esa pregunta.

\- ¿En serio? ¿ _Tú_ me vas a decir eso? – espeta fríamente. Su voz tiembla un poco por el esfuerzo que está haciendo de mantenerse en calma y no montar una escena en la cafetería.

\- Oh, vamos, Bec – le reprocha su padre, suspirando –. Eso es injusto – Beca va a abrir la boca para volver a golpearle con una tanda de frases hirientes, pero el Dr. Mitchell alza una mano para pedirle que espere –. Mira, la relación con tu madre no funcionó, y me esforcé muchísimo para que todo fuera bien – asegura con ojos sinceros llenos de tristeza –. Pero al final nada era suficiente. No éramos almas gemelas.

La morena da un respingo, como si acabaran de pincharle, y se inclina sobre la mesa para que el veneno de su voz no se pierda en el barullo del ambiente.

\- ¿Y de quién fue la culpa?

El Dr. Mitchell agacha la cabeza y deja escapar un largo suspiro.

\- ¿Crees que no me arrepiento? – pregunta tras un breve lapso en silencio –. ¿Crees que no deseo todos los días haber hecho las cosas de otra manera?

\- Llegas algo tarde. ¿Dónde estaba tu arrepentimiento hace treinta años cuando engañaste a mamá? ¿Cuando le hiciste creer que eras su alma gemela a pesar de que sabías que no era real? ¿Cuando mantuviste la farsa durante veinte años de matrimonio? – ladea la cabeza y continúa en el mismo tono lleno de odio, resentimiento y rabia –. Dime, papá, ¿eso era todo lo que fuimos para ti? ¿Una farsa?

Su padre niega con vehemencia y cuadra los hombros. Beca puede ver una fina película acuosa formarse en su párpado inferior pero no deja que le dé pena alguna. Esta es la primera vez que están hablando en profundidad sobre el tema y quiere escuchar lo que su padre tenga que decir, cómo pretende excusarse a sí mismo.

\- Beca, debes entender… – el Dr. Mitchell deja que su voz se apague y chasca la lengua en tono reprobatorio, como si acabara de pensar algo con lo que no está de acuerdo –. ¿Sabes lo que es ver que todo el mundo ya está conociendo a su alma gemela y a ti todavía te quedan veinte años para que tu reloj llegue a cero?

Una de sus manos deshace el puño frustrado en el que estaba cerrada y señala con un dedo el reloj de pulsera que Beca recuerda con absoluta claridad de su infancia. El círculo plateado, las manecillas tan finas que a veces no se veían, el pequeño contador que marcaba el día y el mes, la correa de cuero.

\- Lo llevaba escondido mucho tiempo antes de conocer a tu madre, porque estaba… – su padre sacude la cabeza y resopla –. Estaba harto de los comentarios llenos de lástima de la gente. Y era joven, y estúpido, y estaba aterrorizado por tener que esperar a cumplir cuarenta años para poder estar con mi alma gemela, y entonces…

\- Entonces decidiste convertir a mamá en tu rata de laboratorio, ¿no?

\- No. Entonces conocí a tu madre y me enamoré a primera vista – el Dr. Mitchell hace caso omiso del bufido cínico que suelta su hija, y continúa su historia –. Pero su reloj se puso en cero en ese mismo instante y el mío no, y pensé… – suspira y se frota el puente de la nariz –. Pensé, si está chica no es mi alma gemela, no debo tener una.

Beca pone los ojos en blanco. _Profesor de Literatura tenía que ser_ , piensa. Se puede notar la influencia de todas esas novelas del romanticismo que se ha leído, los libros de poemas llenos de rimas pomposas y empalagosas.

Pero Beca no se traga su historia por mucho que la embellezca.

\- Con cada cita, me reafirmaba más en mi convicción de que tu madre era mi alma gemela, y mi reloj estaba roto. Estaba completamente enamorado de ella, _eso_ – su padre lo remarca clavando un dedo en la mesa –, no fue ninguna farsa.

\- Y una mierda – responde la morena, disfrutando inmensamente del pequeño brinco que da su padre –. Si la hubieras querido de verdad, habrías _renunciado_ a ella. Porque su felicidad habría sido mil veces más importante para ti.

 Su padre puede usar las novelas y los poemas a su favor, pero Beca también se sabe los grandes clichés y las historias épicas. Sabe perfectamente que el amor implica sacrificio muchas veces, implica olvidarse de uno mismo para poner a la otra persona primero.

\- Tu madre era feliz conmigo – rebate el Dr. Mitchell.

\- No – niega Beca –. Su felicidad era conformismo. Tú solo viste una _pizca_ de lo que podría haber sido si no hubieras sido tan jodidamente egoísta.

Clava su mirada en su padre, porque quiere ver bien su cara cuando diga sus siguientes palabras:

\- Ella _lo_ _sabía_ – confiesa por fin, después de años cargando con el secreto de su madre –. Ella lo _sabía_ , pero nunca dijo nada por _mí_. No quería que su hija creciera sin su padre, por lo que nunca dijo nada.

Aparta la mirada, satisfecha con la sorpresa y la incomprensión que ve expandirse como gas tóxico por los ojos de su padre.

\- De poco le sirvió el sacrificio, ¿no crees? – observa, derrochando sarcasmo.

El Dr. Mitchell se queda un largo rato en un silencio que solo es roto por el ocasional momento en que abre la boca para hablar sin que ningún sonido caiga de ella. Le lleva un par de intentos hasta que parece salir del shock y su ceño se frunce tan profundo que parece grabado con cincel sobre su piel.

\- ¿Qu…? ¿Cómo…? – sacude la cabeza a sí mismo, como tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos y vuelve a probar suerte –. ¿Quién te dijo eso?

\- Ella misma me lo dijo.

En cuanto las palabras caen de su boca, es como si hubiera dicho un código que activa un salto temporal al pasado. Se siente transportada a ese momento en concreto: el pitido constante de las máquinas que mantenían a su madre con vida, el olor aséptico y abrasivo de alcohol puro y medicamentos, la luz pálida y fría de los fluorescentes.

Nota la aspereza de la manta en sus antebrazos, la presión de un nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con ahogarla, el ardor en sus ojos por el esfuerzo sobrehumano que suponía aguantarse las lágrimas que tan desesperadamente quería dejar caer.

Su tía Susan se había marchado hacía apenas dos minutos para cogerles a las dos unos sándwiches de la cafetería a pesar de que eran de lo más asqueroso del mundo, y ninguna de las dos tenía hambre.

El olor a enfermedad, a sufrimiento, a miedo y muerte, hacía que sus estómagos se cerrasen.

Su cabeza pulsaba al ritmo de los pitidos de los latidos de su madre y la dureza de los fluorescentes y el volumen de la televisión de la señora de la habitación de al lado no ayudaban a la situación.

Cerró los ojos un instante, masajeándose las sienes en círculos llenos de presión que hacían pequeñas estrellas de colores estallar tras sus párpados cerrados, pero aliviaban su dolor de cabeza.

 Fue en ese momento que escuchó el roce de las sábanas y la manta raspó suavemente su piel al seguir los movimientos de su madre. Beca alzó la cabeza con la velocidad del rayo y fijó sus ojos cansados y lacrimosos en la persona que a veces le costaba reconocer.

Era apenas una sombra de la mujer feliz y sonriente que llenaba los recuerdos de Beca. Los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos crecían día tras día a pesar de que apenas hacía otra cosa más que dormitar. Llevaba la cabeza oculta bajo un pañuelo morado que solo la hacía más pálida, y sus labios estaban constantemente cuarteados.

La realidad era que ver a su madre así hacía que su corazón se encogiese en su pecho hasta amenazar con desaparecer.

Johanna había perdido mucho peso por la quimioterapia y parecía diminuta en la cama de hospital. Casi desaparecida entre los gruesos almohadones que rodeaban su cuerpo en un absurdo intento de que estuviera cómoda, casi translúcida entre sábanas blancas y el azul pálido de su pijama.

Sus ojos marrones estaban nublados, turbios por el efecto de los químicos y las drogas que atontaban su cerebro para no sentir el dolor. Tenía un brillo lejano, como si no estuviera del todo presente.

Alargó una mano, fría, pálida, y Beca rápidamente entrelazó sus dedos con los de su madre, reprimiendo un escalofrío al sentir sus delicados huesos clavarse en su piel. Sus labios, llenos de heridas y piel seca, se despegaron al ver que tenía la atención de su hija.

\- Lo siento – susurró en apenas un hilo de voz, casi inaudible sobre el pitido de las máquinas y la televisión del cuarto de al lado y el barullo en general del hospital.

El corazón de Beca empezó a latir fuerte y desbocado contra sus costillas, lo cual resultaba sorprendente considerando que la morena sentía que se había quedado completamente paralizada por el miedo.

Conocía esta parte de la historia. La había visto en muchas películas, la había leído en muchos libros.

Era la parte en la que el enfermo podía sentir los tentáculos de la muerte enroscarse a su alrededor, solicitando su presencia en el inframundo, y se apoderaba de él una irrefrenable necesidad de confesar todos sus errores y pecados.

El picor de las lágrimas en sus ojos volvió con más fuerza. Beca podía sentir la presión en su cabeza, como si amenazaran con dejarla ciega si no permitía que cayeran de una vez.

\- Lo siento – repitió su madre en el mismo tono, con un gemido que Beca no supo identificar si era de arrepentimiento o dolor.

La morena sacudió la cabeza en una negativa, apretando los labios en una fina línea para que no se viera el temblor que los sacudía. Miró hacia la puerta, deseando que su tía Susan volviera de la cafetería con los sándwiches reblandecidos y agua que sabía a metal.

\- Yo lo sabía… – se lamentó Johanna –. Yo lo sabía, y no hice nada…

Beca frunció el ceño y se secó la mejilla con el dorso de sus manos, que seguían entrelazadas con la de su madre. Le dio un suave apretón, temerosa de aplicar demasiada fuerza sobre sus huesos de cristal.

\- ¿Qu…? Mamá, ¿de qué hablas? – preguntó sorbiéndose la nariz. Arrastró la silla un poco más hacia delante para acercarse más a la cabecera de la cama –. No sé a qué te refieres…

Johanna movió la cabeza sin energía sobre la almohada. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos incesantemente pero transmitían la misma sensación de derrota, de ausencia de fuerzas, que la presencia general de su madre.

\- Yo lo sabía… – insistió en voz rota, desesperada, tan apagada que ya no parecía ser consciente de la presencia de Beca y era como si estuviera rezando un mantra –. Yo lo sabía…

La morena empezó a preocuparse al ver a su madre tan fuera de sí, y se apresuró a presionar el botón que provocaba una alarma en el puesto de las enfermeras, rezando para que hubiera alguien presente que supiera qué hacer.

\- Lo siento – su mirada adquirió un brillo febril que se vio confirmado cuando Beca posó el dorso de sus dedos sobre la frente de su madre –. Fue mi culpa… Yo lo sabía…

\- Sshh, tranquila – intentó calmarla, secando las lágrimas de su madre e ignorando las que rodaban por sus mejillas –. No pasa nada.

La enfermera entró en ese momento, la suela de plástico de sus Crocs chirriaba sobre el suelo mientras comprobaba las vitales de Johanna e inyectaba el contenido de una jeringuilla en el suero.

\- En seguida le hará efecto el sedante – le aseguró a Beca, posando una mano tranquilizadora en su hombro.

\- Gracias – asintió la morena.

Su madre fue perdiendo fuerzas progresivamente, sus palabras se unían y mezclan y confundían unas con otras hasta formar una amalgama de letras incomprensible para todo el mundo menos para ella.

Sin embargo, pareció encontrar un último resquicio de fuerzas para murmurar algo más antes de caer inconsciente:

\- Tu padre… Yo lo sabía…

Beca vuelve al presente con un escalofrío helado, el mismo que sintió en ese momento al escuchar la confesión de su madre.

Podría haberla descartado por completo, atribuirla a la fiebre, a delirios de los medicamentos, pero siempre había sospechado que su madre era demasiado inteligente como para dejarse engañar durante veinte años de matrimonio.

Observa la figura petrificada de su padre al otro lado de la mesa, sufriendo los mismos efectos secundarios de la verdad que Beca sufrió años atrás, en un hospital, y sin poder contarle nada a su tía Susan.

\- Puedes decirte lo que quieras si te ayuda a dormir por las noches – habla tras carraspear para limpiarse la garganta del peso de los secretos –, pero le robaste la oportunidad de ser verdaderamente feliz con tu egoísmo y cobardía.

Se levanta, empujando la silla con sus piernas para que el chirrido de las patas sobre el suelo transmita que esta conversación ha terminado.

\- Y eso es algo que jamás podré perdonarte – continúa mientras recoge la bolita en la que ha convertido el envoltorio de su cupcake –, así que deja de intentarlo – sacude la cabeza en una negativa.

Lo último que ve antes de darle la espalda a su padre es la forma en que sus hombros se hunden, aplastados por la derrota. Y Beca espera el nudo en la garganta. Espera el pinchazo de la culpabilidad en el pecho. Espera la exhalación temblorosa.

Pero no llega. Nunca llega.

En su lugar, siente expandirse por su interior un sentimiento de tranquilidad que le resulta tan extraño que se tiene que parar un segundo en medio del campus para asegurarse de que está todo bien y no está sufriendo algún tipo de desmayo.

Por fin siente que ha hecho las paces con el pasado y todo lo ocurrido. Por fin ha sido capaz de soltar las cuerdas de sentimientos que todavía le unían a su padre, pero no al padre de carne y hueso que acaba de dejar atrás en la cafetería, sino al fantasma del padre que tuvo.

El padre que le leía cuentos antes de irse a dormir todas las noches, el padre que se tiraba en el césped del jardín trasero de su casa para enseñarle las constelaciones y la mitología tras ellas. El padre que le ayudaba a construir castillos de arena en la playa y bailaba abrazado a su madre en el salón.

Ese padre ya no existe, y le ha costado renunciar a él porque suponía renunciar a los pocos recuerdos felices que tiene de él. Pero conseguirlo es tan liberador que Beca se siente casi flotar.

Con energías renovadas, saca el móvil del bolsillo de su cazadora y entra en la aplicación de mensajes.

**Beca (10.40)**

Vale

Voy a intentarlo a tu manera

Alguna idea??

**Jesse (10.42)**

Wow, en serio????

Tu padre ha conseguido convencerte???

**Beca (10.43)**

Digamos que sí

A su manera

No espera una respuesta por parte de Jesse, porque sabe que el joven se va a tomar sus últimos mensajes como una luz verde para descargar todas sus ideas alocadas sacadas tal cual de comedias románticas.

Y no se puede creer que esté a punto de hacer esto, pero si ha sacado algo en claro de su conversación su padre han sido dos cosas:

Lo primero, no puede quedarse para siempre con la intriga.

No quiere ser como su madre y pasarse el resto de su vida preguntándose cómo habría sido estar con su verdadera alma gemela, cómo de diferente habrá sido su vida si hubiera estado con la persona que estaba destinada a estar desde un principio.

Y lo segundo, y más importante, no quiere ser como su padre.

No quiere ser la persona que, siendo egoísta y mirando únicamente por su beneficio personal, le robe la oportunidad de ser feliz a alguien. No quiere ser la persona que, por su cobardía, le arruine la vida a otra persona.

Así que está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para arreglar las cosas con Chloe.

* * *

 

Una serie de violentos golpeteos en la puerta de la habitación rompe la paz en la que Beca y Kimmy Jin han estado conviviendo toda la mañana.

La morena se gira en su silla para compartir una mirada con su compañera de cuarto, quien pausa la partida de Mario Kart que está jugando en la Wii y baja el mando a su regazo. Su expresión se mantiene neutra, sin rastro alguno de emoción.

\- Será para ti – dice.

Beca pone los ojos en blanco y suelta una risa falsa ante el retorcido sentido de humor de la coreana. Si tiene la misma actitud con el resto de las personas que tiene con ella, entonces quien esté aporreando su puerta bien puede estar buscando a Kimmy Jin.

A pesar de sus palabras, es Kimmy Jin quien se levanta para ir a abrir la puerta y poner fin al incesante golpeteo.

\- ¡Beca Mitchell, eres…! _Oh_ – la persona se interrumpe a medio camino de su acusación y su voz suena algo descolocada por tener que disculparse –. Tú no eres Beca.

La morena debate si desvelar su presencia en la habitación, ya que Kimmy Jin la oculta con su cuerpo, o si continuar escondida y dejar que esa persona piense que no está. No recuerda haber hecho nada digno de este ataque, ni tampoco reconoce esa voz de mujer, pero nunca se sabe.

Sin embargo, la coreana decide por ella. Se hace a un lado y señala a Beca con un dedo acusatorio. Beca apenas tiene tiempo para sentirse traicionada antes de que sus ojos se abran como plantos al descubrir que es Aubrey la que está parada en el umbral de su habitación.

\- ¿Qué…? – murmura, confundida y ligeramente asustada.

Cuando sus miradas chocan, la rubia bufa y vuelve a recuperar el enfado que la había propulsado hasta allí.

\- Beca Mitchell – proclama, comenzando desde el principio mientras se autoinvita al interior de la habitación –, eres la persona más _estúpida_ en el planeta Tierra – se acerca a la morena a un ritmo vertiginoso que no parece disminuir –. Y vivimos en un país en el que Trump es presidente, así que eso es _mucho_ decir.

Beca casi se cae en sus prisas por levantarse de la silla y buscar algo que usar como protección.

\- ¿Se puede saber a qué viene esto? – se defiende, desequilibrada.

Recula hasta que su culo choca con el borde de su mesa y ya no tiene más espacio para huir, de modo que coge el respaldo de la silla y la hace girar sobre las ruedas hasta que la interpone entre ella y la rubia.

Sin embargo, Aubrey la empuja hacia un lado con un pie con una facilidad asombrosa, como si no fuera nada más que una mosca que aparta de un manotazo. No se detiene hasta que se cierne sobre Beca, aprovechando al máximo los centímetros que le saca en altura.

\- Viene de que ya estoy harta de tus tonterías – exclama Aubrey, pinchando a Beca con un dedo en el hombro –. Vas a dejar de hacer el imbécil de una vez y le vas a pedir perdón a Chloe.

La morena espanta la mano de Aubrey la siguiente vez que se le acerca y frunce el ceño.

\- Pero Chloe…

\- ¡Sshh! ¡No me interesa! – la rubia agita las manos en el aire como intentando espantar las palabras lejos de sus oídos –. No tengo ni idea de qué pasó entre vosotras, aunque puedo hacerme una idea aproximada – le lanza a Beca una mirada punzante en la que no hay ni un ápice de agrado.

Beca abre la boca en una queja ahogada. ¿Por qué todo el mundo siempre asume automáticamente que la culpa fue suya?

\- Lo único que sé – continúa Aubrey en tono firme –, es que mi mejor amiga lleva hundida en un pozo de miseria y auto lamentación desde ese día, y no me gusta verla así – sus ojos verdes se entornan y endurecen –. Sobre todo si la causa eres _tú_.

\- ¡Oye…!

La protesta de la morena se ve una vez más interrumpida. Aubrey se inclina de forma que su presencia sobre Beca resulta más amenazadora y su tono se vuelve bajo, pero autoritario de todas formas.

\- Así que vas a sacar la cabeza de tu culo – ordena –, y vas a arreglar las cosas con Chloe.

Su presencia es asfixiante. Aubrey tiene una forma de hacerse sentir por todos los lados y Beca se siente completamente acorralada contra el borde de un precipicio. Casi puede escuchar algunas piedrecillas despeñarse al vacío bajo la presión de sus talones.

Y eso, sumado a que todavía sigue confundida y cogida totalmente desprevenida, hace que Beca se encuentre a sí misma aceptando a algo que no está del todo segura de qué es, porque no ha estado escuchando. No del todo.

Aubrey da un brusco asentimiento satisfecho.

\- Perfecto, ahora ponte esto en la cabeza – extiende una mano de forma abrupta, y de ella cuelga algo que parece un trozo de tela sedosa, como las bolsas que se usan para guardar los zapatos caros.

\- ¿Qu…? ¿Por qué? – Beca se da cuenta de que su mandíbula está descolgada y se obliga a cerrarla con una sacudida que ayuda a aclararle la cabeza –. Espera, espera… – alza las manos y parpadea un par de veces, centrándose –. ¿Cómo has sabido dónde vivo?

Es consciente, con algo de retraso, de que esa debería haber sido su primera pregunta. Pero no se le puede culpar si todo esto le ha cogido tan de sorpresa que por un momento cree haberse olvidado hasta de su nombre.

\- Jesse me lo dijo – la rubia se encoge de hombros con despreocupación. Al ver el flash de traición que cruza por los ojos de Beca, Aubrey sonríe –. No le culpes, es tan fácil de manejar como las cuerdas de un violín.

Beca entorna los ojos y está a punto de hacer un comentario sobre lo injusto que es que Aubrey se aproveche de la vulnerabilidad de Jesse para sonsacarle información. Sin embargo, las palabras nunca tienen oportunidad de formarse en su lengua porque la rubia vuelve a sacudir el trozo de tela para llamar su atención sobre él.

\- No tengo todo el día – le urge con un gesto impaciente.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué tengo que ponerme una bolsa en la cabeza? – inquiere Beca, una ceja arqueada por el escepticismo y la desconfianza.

Aubrey resopla, irritada, y contiene a duras penas unos ojos en blanco.

\- Si llego a saber que me ibas a dar tanto la lata habría mandado a Chloe a lidiar contigo – musita casi como si estuviera pensando en voz alta –. Has entrado en las Bellas, vengo a llevarte a la fiesta de aca-iniciación – ignora la risa burlona de Beca y vuelve a agitar la tela –. Es parte de la tradición que os pongáis esto hasta la ceremonia.

Beca observa una vez más la bolsa de tela que cuelga entre ellas y la coge usando solo las yemas de sus dedos, como si se tratase de algo contagioso.

\- ¿Con qué frecuencia laváis estas cosas?

\- ¡ _Por dios bendito_! – estalla Aubrey, agitando las manos en el aire en un gesto cargado de exasperación –. Te juro que como no te pongas la capucha ahora mismo te…

Beca se ríe, la lengua atrapada entre sus dientes, y le coge la bolsa de tela a la rubia de las manos.

\- Relaja la raja – le interrumpe, sin llegar a escuchar la amenaza porque sospecha que se iba a tratar de algo muy gráfico y doloroso. Le gusta llevar a la gente hasta su límite, pero no quiere saber nada de las consecuencias.

Se pone la capucha e inmediatamente se sume en la oscuridad de la tela opaca. Parpadea un par de veces hasta que sus ojos se acostumbran y la luz de las bombillas de su habitación se filtra entre los gruesos hilos, permitiendo que vea el interior teñido de dorado.

Siente las manos de Aubrey sobre sus hombros, firmes al darle un pequeño empujón para que empiece a andar. Beca obedece, aunque despacio porque no termina de fiarse de la rubia y es raro estar moviéndose sin ver a dónde.

\- ¿Sabes? – dice, alzando la voz para que no la ahogue la tela de la bolsa –. Si queréis parecer menos secta, deberíais dejar de hacer cosas así – señala con un gesto vago en la dirección general de su cabeza –. No ayuda nada.

Aubrey no responde, lo cual debería haber sido suficiente señal de peligro si Beca no estuviera tan ocupada riéndose de su chiste y de lo absolutamente surrealista que es esta situación en general.

No tiene forma de prepararse para el objeto sólido contra el que choca de morros, que luego descubre, cuando tantea con sus manos, que es la puerta de entrada al edificio de Baker Hall.

\- ¡Ouch! – se queja bien alto, frotándose el chichón que le va a salir en la frente por encima de la capucha.

\- Ay, perdón – se disculpa Aubrey, pero Beca puede escuchar la falsedad en su voz, la forma en que tiembla por el esfuerzo de contener la risa.

Siente la presencia de la rubia separarse de su espalda y el click, seguido de una corriente de aire frío, de la puerta al abrirse. Una mano agarra su muñeca y separa su brazo de su frente para guiarla hacia delante.

Pero cuando debe estar pasando a la altura a la que está Aubrey, la rubia le hace detenerse.

\- No deberías mosquear a la persona que se asegura de que no te choques con nada – le recomienda en voz baja antes de tirar de ella para que vuelva a andar.

Beca la imita de forma burlona y sarcástica, y le saca la lengua, aprovechando la cobertura de la capucha.

* * *

 

La ceremonia de iniciación en las Bellas es rara _de cojones_.

Desde el momento en que le quitan la capucha para anunciar que es una de las contraltos del grupo y descubre que está en lo que al principio le parece un almacén, pero luego, una vez se acostumbra a la titilante luz de las velas – ¿por qué demonios hay tantas velas? ¿no son conscientes de que ya no es 1800 y existe la luz eléctrica? –, descubre que es el auditorio en el que hizo la audición.

Luego, como si todo eso no fuera suficientemente extraño y escalofriante, Aubrey coge una especie de cáliz de cristal lleno de un líquido oscuro y lo alza como si fuera un cura en medio de misa proclamando que van a beber el cuerpo de Cristo.

\- Y empezaremos bebiendo la sangre de las hermanas que os precedieron – anuncia la rubia, pasándole el cáliz a Chloe con demasiada reverencia.

Beca abre los ojos y mira alternativamente entre ambas amigas, observando cómo Chloe se acerca a ella con el cáliz por delante y mira, si de verdad se creen que va a participar en esta especie de rito satánico están muy equivocadas.

\- ¡Ni hablar! – exclama, agitando la cabeza en una negativa llena de repulsión.

\- No te preocupes – le susurra Chloe –, es licor de cereza.

Aun así Beca tarda unos segundos más en decidirse y aceptar el cáliz, cubriendo el frío cristal de la copa con sus manos para inclinarlo lo suficiente como para mojarse los labios y ya, sin terminar de creerse que no sea sangre de verdad.

Mientras Chloe continua con las demás Bellas, Beca se relame los labios cuidadosamente, primero solo con la punta de su lengua. El sabor dulce del licor se extiende como una manta cálida por sus papilas gustativas y deja escapar un suspiro de alivio.

La chica australiana que se hace llamar Amy la Gorda intenta terminarse todo lo que quedaba de licor en el cáliz, pero Chloe se lo quita con toda la delicadeza de la que es capaz. Aun así algunas gotas resbalan por la barbilla de la australiana, que se las seca con el dorso de la mano.

\- Podrás beber más en la fiesta, Amy – le promete Aubrey.

\- Uuuuh, ¿has dicho fiesta?  – la chica alta y morena de sonrisa seductora, que Beca cree recordar que se llamaba Stacie, mueve las cejas de forma sugerente.

\- La fiesta de aca-iniciación – responde Chloe con pequeños botes excitados –. Todos los grupos de a cappella de Barden se reúnen al inicio de cada curso para presentar a sus nuevos miembros y socializar un poco.

\- Socializar, uh-huh – asiente Stacie –. Eso es justo en lo que estaba pensando yo.

Sus ojos verdes coinciden con los azules de Beca, quien la está observando con una sonrisa apenas contenida, y Stacie se lleva un dedo a los labios para indicarle que le guarde el secreto a pesar de que Beca está bastante convencida de que todas saben _exactamente_ en qué está pensando.

\- ¿Entonces podemos irnos ya? – pregunta Amy, claramente más emocionada por la promesa de alcohol gratis, música y gente, que por las velas, la sangre de hermanas pasadas y lo que sea que Aubrey tiene planeado para ellas.

Beca comparte bastante el sentimiento y, sinceramente, el único motivo por el que no ha salido corriendo por su vida todavía es porque no va a desperdiciar la oportunidad de beber gratis. La clara de indiferencia que Chloe está mostrando por su presencia allí tampoco ayuda.

Aubrey alza una mano para frenar cualquier intento de huida de sus nuevas reclutas.

\- Todavía no, queda el juramento – explica mientras empieza a repartir los pañuelos enrollados de forma que parecen porros gigantes.

 _Oh, venga ya_ , piensa Beca. Cuando Jesse le habló del juramento aquel día en el campus e verdad que pensó que estaba exagerando o le habían contado esa historia como se cuentan mitos y bulos existentes en cualquier universidad.

Ambas capitanas se colocan tras su altar y Chloe estira la espalda para llamar la atención sobre ella antes de empezar a explicar el siguiente paso.

\- Ahora poned vuestros pañuelos en la mano derecha – extiende su propia mano vacía para que sigan su ejemplo con la paciencia de una profesora de parvulitos.

\- Yo, cantad vuestro nombre… – dicta Aubrey, sin poder contener una mueca ante la cacofonía de voces que se alza entre las Bellas al seguir sus instrucciones –. Prometo cumplir las normas y responsabilidades de una Bella… Y prometo solemnemente no tener relaciones sexuales con un Treblemaker y si no que mis cuerdas vocales sean devoradas por los lobos.

Beca pone los ojos en blanco para sí misma, pero repite las palabras una por una en voz alta casi al mismo ritmo que las demás chicas. Agradece que salgan todas en una amalgama de voces inidentificable porque está segura de que se habría notado el sarcasmo en la suya.

\- Muy bien, chicas – les felicita Aubrey con sincera alegría –. ¡Ya sois Bellas!

La morena da un brinco cuando sus tímpanos vibran dolorosamente por los gritos de emoción y celebración de las nuevas reclutas. Aubrey le da a un interruptor y las luces vuelven a encenderse en el auditorio, cegándolas momentáneamente.

\- Yo quiero un poco más de esto – dice Amy la Gorda antes de coger el cáliz y volcar el resto del licor de cereza por su garganta.

Beca observa a Chloe, quien le está diciendo algo a Aubrey pero la rubia no parece compartir su opinión. Y no es que espere algo. No es que espere que Chloe se acerque a darle las gracias por haberles dado una oportunidad al final. No es que espere una sonrisa y un guiño en su dirección.

Pero se siente decepcionada de todos modos cuando ve que el azul bebé de Chloe no deja de pasar por encima de ella sin pausarse siquiera un segundo, como si fuera invisible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, he sobrevivido. El espíritu de Gloria Gaynor me ayudó.
> 
> Ha sido raro volver a escribir algo que no fuera académico y, aunque tenía muchas ganas, todavía me estoy readaptando. Creo que he retomado el ritmo bastante bien, pero ya me diréis cuál es vuestra percepción. Espero que no os decepcione el capítulo.
> 
> Ale, ¡nos vemos pronto!
> 
> PD: Perdonad que no os dijera nada a todos los que contestasteis a mi renuncia temporal. Leí todos y cada uno de vuestros comentarios, no os creáis que no. Es solo que a veces me fallan las palabras (qué irónico no?) y me mostrastéis tanto apoyo y comprensión que me dejastéis un poco tocada en el corazoncito. Muchísimas gracias por todo.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me puedo creer que haya ganado la batalla contra mi cerebro. Estaba empeñado en despistarme con nuevas ideas para otros fics, pero al final he sido más fuerte. *inserte el meme de good for her*

** Capítulo 10 **

Pierde de vista a Chloe en cuanto llegan al anfiteatro, lo cual ya es difícil considerando que nadie tiene ese mismo tono cobrizo de pelo. Pero la luz es más bien escasa y en la noche el pelirrojo parece un castaño como cualquier otro, lo que le ofrece a Chloe el camuflaje perfecto.

La fiesta prometida resulta ser un tanto decepcionante.

\- ¡Chicas, bienvenidas a la aca-iniciación! – exclama Aubrey cuando todavía no han terminado de descender por el pasillo que divide las gradas en dos bloques.

Tiene una sonrisa emocionada en la cara que, Beca considera, es exagerada para lo que les espera en ese anfiteatro.

\- Preparaos para el desembarco – advierte la rubia antes de reanudar la marcha con pasos decididos. Parece más que esté a punto de entrar de cabeza en una batalla campal, y no en una fiesta universitaria bastante cutre.

La gente presente no llega a llenar ni la mitad del anfiteatro, en general reunida en la parte baja donde están posicionadas las mesas con bebidas. La música se mantiene a un volumen bajo, como si trataran de tener en cuenta que es medianoche, y la elección de canciones deja algo que desear.

Beca pensaba que por lo menos, si algo sería excelente en una fiesta de grupos de a cappella, sería el gusto musical. Espera que por lo menos el alcohol no consista en cerveza barata y licor de cereza, porque entonces la situación será insalvable.

\- No sé qué hago aquí – admite en voz alta, observando la escena con una sonrisa un tanto incrédula.

No esperaba respuesta alguna, pero Amy la Gorda está justo a su lado y le da una de todos modos:

\- Viviendo un sueño, pava – choca sus hombros de forma juguetona, riéndose –. Aún no me creo que me hayan dejado entrar con mi culazo sexy.

Beca tampoco. No se cree que haya acabado en un grupo de a cappella del que nunca quiso formar parte en primer lugar, y en el que se ve a primera vista que no _encaja_. Recuerda perfectamente el aspecto de las antiguas Bellas del vídeo que le enseñó Luke y no tiene _nada_ que ver con ellas.

\- ¡Becaaaaw! – el grito masculino rompe el aire como una flecha y Beca hace una mueca antes de girarse en busca de Jesse –. ¡Becaaaaw!

\- Vaya… – le encuentra fácilmente, trepando por las gradas de forma un tanto inestable. Mueve sus largas piernas con la misma torpeza que un potro recién nacido.

\- ¡Becaw! ¡Becaw! – sigue gritando Jesse, haciendo un cono con sus manos alrededor de su boca. Se planta frente a ella con una sonrisa algo bobalicona en los labios –. ¿Me engañan mis ojos o eres una Bella de Barden? – se burla.

\- No – niega Beca, todo lo seria que puede considerando que su amigo está claramente borracho.

\- ¿Estás segura de que no somos almas gemelas? – Jesse hace un barrido con su mano en la dirección general del cuerpo de la morena –. Eres una chica a capella y yo un chico a cappella… Podríamos tener aca-niños.

\- En tus sueños, Swanson – Beca le da un suave empujón en el pecho y no puede evitar reírse cuando ve que Jesse se balancea en las suelas de sus pies solo para volver hacia delante, como si fuera una mecedora.

\- Estoy de coña – aclara, aunque no es necesario, y mete las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros –. ¿Puedo invitarte a algo?

\- Buena idea.

\- Te traeré una copa – señala hacia el aire con un índice –. Tienes que beber para alcanzarme – gira sobre sus talones, pero el movimiento es demasiado ágil para sus capacidades y se tambalea hacia delante peligrosamente.

Beca alarga las manos, aunque no llega a cogerle, y guiña los ojos a la espera de que, cuando los vuelva a abrir, Jesse haya bajado las gradas a rolos. Sin embargo, el joven se estabiliza agarrándose al respaldo de cemento y vuelve a estirarse rápidamente.

\- ¡Estoy bien! – anuncia, agitando los puños por encima de la cabeza.

Varias personas de los alrededores lo celebran con gritos, alzando ellos también los puños, a pesar de que Beca está bastante segura de que ni siquiera saben qué ha estado a punto de pasar. Están tan borrachos que se limitan a responder a los estímulos sonoros.

Jesse tarda un largo rato en volver, tanto que Beca empieza a preguntarse si se habría caído más abajo, donde ella ya no alcanza a ver, y nadie se había dado cuenta todavía porque asumían que simplemente se había echado a dormir la siesta.

Está a punto de bajar a investigar cuando se abre un hueco en la masa de estudiantes y reconoce su sonrisa bobalicona. Lleva dos vasos de plástico en las manos, pero parece que alguien le había parado antes de emprender el camino de vuelta a Beca y allí se había quedado.

Se da cuenta de que le está mirando y le saluda con demasiado ímpetu para llevar dos vasos llenos de líquido en las manos. La cerveza se le derrama por las manos y chorrea al suelo, y la reacción de Jesse es pasar de la incomprensión a la sorpresa a reírse a carcajadas.

Sigue riéndose cuando sube a la altura en la que está Beca y le da su vaso, ahora lleno hasta la mitad y pegajoso por donde se está empezando a secar la cerveza.

Cuando le da un sorbo, tuerce el rostro en una mueca de puro asco y piensa que ojalá Jesse hubiera volcado el vaso entero en el suelo.

\- Puaj – se queja en cuanto el líquido ha bajado por su garganta –. ¿Qué demonios es _esto_ , Jess?

Saca la lengua, como si eso fuera a hacer que se le vaya el sabor de las papilas gustativas. Observa el líquido oscuro y lo hace girar en el vaso, casi esperando ver que deja una película repelente en el interior blanco.

Ese brebaje no es digno de llamarse cerveza. Ya no es solo que sea mala y barata, es que aun encima está caliente, por lo que parece que esté bebiendo matarratas.

\- Está asqueroso, ¿verdad? – le dice el joven, riéndose –. ¿Por qué te crees que está todo el mundo tan borracho? Se lo están bebiendo lo más rápido que pueden para que no les sepa a nada…

Beca inclina el plástico, torciendo el gesto solo de pensar en volver a dar un sorbo. Considera tirarlo en el suelo, pero ve algunos hierbajos colarse entre las grietas del cemento y se pregunta si los matará si les echa este veneno encima.

Busca otro sitio donde poder volcar la cerveza sin causar ningún daño y es entonces cuando encuentra a Chloe. Está en el otro bloque de gradas, unos cuantos escalones más abajo, y charlando de forma tan animada con un chico que Beca piensa inmediatamente que tiene que ser todo una farsa.

No hay ningún tema en el mundo que merezca tanta emoción.

Su expresión de asco se acentúa y deja de plantearse el tirar la cerveza, porque si ese es el panorama que le espera para toda la noche tiene la sensación de que va a necesitar este vaso y muchos más.

Jesse se da cuenta de que está distraída y sigue su mirada hasta encontrar la causa. Chasquea la lengua contra sus dientes en un gesto decepcionado y niega con la cabeza, dándole un suave codazo para que le mire a él y no a Chloe.

\- No hagas caso – le aconseja –. ¿Sabes qué deberías hacer? Deberías beberte ese vaso de un trago – clava un dedo en el plástico azul, haciendo que se hunda con un chasquido –, bajar ahí – señala hacia la parte inferior del anfiteatro, donde está todo el mundo –, encontrar a alguien y fraternizar – guiña un ojo de forma descoordinada, con una sonrisa pícara.

Beca ríe, aunque solo por ese intento de ser sugerente.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que tu plan para hacer las paces con Chloe es que me líe con otra persona? – pregunta arqueando las cejas hasta que casi desaparecen de su frente.

\- ¡Es infalible! – se defiende Jesse, volviendo a tirarse media cerveza encima.

\- Amigo – Beca apoya una mano y el dorso de la otra, curvada alrededor de su vaso, en los hombros del joven –, creo que voy a prescindir de tus servicios e ir por mi cuenta – asiente con los ojos cerrados y le da dos palmaditas, convencida de que es la mejor decisión que ha tomado en toda su vida.

Se separa para salir de la grada al pasillo central y comenzar a bajar hacia el centro del anfiteatro.

\- ¡Te arrepentirás de esto, Becaw! – grita Jesse a su espalda – ¡Ya verás!

Una chica de pelo largo y lacio, y con expresión de estar en otro _planeta_ por lo dilatadas que tiene las pupilas, aparece a su lado de repente.

\- No le rompas el corazón así, tía – le dice sacudiendo la cabeza con decepción.

Y vale, ¿recibir consejos de porretas? Ese es el límite para Beca. Esa es la señal que lleva toda la noche esperando. Quizá Jesse tenga una idea errónea y retorcida sobre cómo conquistar a alguien, pero hay algo en lo que no se equivoca: tiene que no hacer caso.

¿Y qué mejor forma de no hacer caso que marchándose de esa terrible fiesta?

Baja hasta la parte inferior del anfiteatro y en seguida reconoce la coleta de Amy la Gorda. La australiana está sentada sobre el respaldo de la última grada, pero el ángulo en el que está situada impide que Beca pueda ver si está sola o no.

Esperando que no le moleste la interrupción, se acerca a ella.

\- Oye Amy, ¿sabes hasta cuándo tenemos que quedarnos en esta mier…? – se corta a sí misma, porque cuando la rubia se gira hacia ella, descubre que está sentada con Aubrey –. Eerrr… ¿Maravilla de fiesta? – corrige de forma muy obvia y cantosa, guiñando los ojos en una mueca.

La capitana de las Bellas se limita a poner los ojos en blanco.

\- Eres libre de marcharte cuando quieras, Beca – le informa.

Sin embargo, la morena sabe que debe haber alguna trampa, y que Aubrey siga hablando le deja claro que aquí viene el “pero”.

\- Personalmente, yo considero que esta es una oportunidad única para conocer a tus compañeras – estira una mano para señalar a la otra Bella –. Por ejemplo, Amy me estaba contando justo ahora los diferentes nombres que se ha inventado para sus coletas, ¿verdad, Amy?

\- Sí – asiente la australiana –. Este peinado se llama cola de caballo desbocado – se peina la coleta con los dedos.

Beca no sabe si lo dice en serio o si le está tomando el pelo. Por si acaso, esconde su sonrisa tras su vaso de plástico, dando un largo trago y dejando que baje sin pausa alguna hasta su estómago.

\- Es discreto por delante, pero alocado por detrás.

\- ¡Ya lo veo! – exclama Aubrey, enredando un dedo en uno de los mechones que Amy se ha dejado sueltos en el flequillo –. Es por estos mechones.

\- ¿Sabes? Somos diez chicas – dice Amy la Gorda, ganándose un asentimiento por parte de Aubrey. Beca tiene la sensación de que los cambios de tema tan abruptos es algo habitual con ella –. O sea que una de nosotras es probablemente lesbiana.

\- ¿Tú crees? – inquiere la rubia con una cantidad de interés que solo puede derivar de varios vasos de cerveza barata –. ¿Y cuál crees que lo es?

Amy mira hacia los lados antes de inclinarse hacia ellas y bajar el tono de su voz a un susurro alto.

\- Yo apuesto por la perla negra – les lanza una mirada significativa antes de empezar a señalar con sus ojos hacia la derecha.

Beca y Aubrey siguen sus indicaciones, aunque solo sea para evitar que le dé un tirón en el músculo ocular por hacer esos movimientos tan exagerados. Cynthia Rose está sirviéndose cerveza en un vaso de plástico mientras Stacie le murmura algo al oído, sensualmente inclinada hacia delante de manera que le regala una amplia vista de su escote a la otra Bella.

\- Ajá – asiente Aubrey con una risita.

\- Pero Amy… – Beca ladea la cabeza y entorna los ojos, pensativa – ¿Cómo funciona exactamente esa teoría? ¿Es solo para términos absolutos?

La australiana asiente un par de veces, pero su expresión es de estar completamente perdida y no haber entendido ni una sola palabra de lo que ha dicho Beca. Esta bufa una risa y se rasca la nariz, es su culpa por tratar de hablar con personas borrachas.

\- Es decir – empieza a explicarse bajo el intenso escrutinio de Amy y Aubrey –, ¿tu teoría solo tiene en cuenta a las lesbianas o también si eres bisexual? Porque entonces ya se te descuadran los cálculos – se señala a sí misma y arquea las cejas.

Les lleva un rato, pero las dos Bellas dejan escapar sendas exclamaciones de comprensión que son bastante exageradas, aunque no por eso menos sinceras. Amy deja caer una mano pesada sobre su hombro y le da unas palmaditas, como si le estuviera mostrando su apoyo o agradecimiento por su confesión.

\- Dos de diez sigue siendo una buena proporción – opina con un encogimiento de hombros.

\- Tres de diez – corrige Aubrey.

\- ¿Tres?

\- Chloe – la rubia señala con un gesto de cabeza hacia su mejor amiga, que sigue enfrascada en su conversación con el mismo chico de antes.

\- Vale, tres de diez – Amy entrecierra los ojos y se vuelve pensativa, como si estuviera resolviendo una complicada ecuación matemática en su cabeza –. Tampoco está mal.

\- Yo hasta me arriesgaría a decir cuatro de diez – interviene Beca.

\- ¿Por quién? – inquiere la capitana de las Bellas.

\- Stacie – Beca dirige su mirada hacia la chica en cuestión y se encoge de hombros –. No sé, me da la sensación de que le da a lo mejor de ambos mundos.

\- Hmm… – murmura Aubrey. Alza la mano con la que sujeta el vaso a su barbilla y se queda observando a la Bella, pensativa, analizando la forma en que se relaciona con la gente que la rodea. Finalmente asiente y le da la razón a Beca –. Sí, ya veo por qué lo dices.

\- ¿¡Cuatro de diez?! – exclama Amy, escandalizada –. ¡Eso es casi la mitad! ¿¡Qué somos, las Bellas de Lesbos?!

Beca no lo hace aposta, pero se atraganta con la cerveza que está bebiendo en ese momento y sale de su boca en un chorro desperdigado que empapa a tres personas y causa una pequeña conmoción.

Las toses involuntarias que dan sus pulmones para escupir los restos de líquido se intercalan con carcajadas faltas de aire y sus intentos de pedir perdón y dejar claro que no se está riendo por haberles escupido encima, sino por lo que ha dicho Amy.

A través de sus ojos llenos de lágrimas ve que Chloe se ha girado para ver qué ocurre. Su mirada preocupada se cruza con la borrosa de Beca, y la morena descubre ligera curiosidad en el azul bebé de la Bella, como si se estuviera preguntando qué es tan gracioso para merecer esa reacción o qué hacen Beca y Aubrey juntas si parecían no poder soportarse.

Tras un rato consigue calmarse un poco y Aubrey deja de darle palmaditas en la espalda. Entonces alguien por fin, _por fin_ , se hace con el control de la música y dejan de sonar los instrumentales sin copyright que usan los YouTubers de fondo en sus vídeos para poner canciones _de verdad_.

 _Keep Your Head Up_ , de Andy Grammer, empieza a sonar a un volumen alto y toda la fiesta parece cobrar vida de repente. Se alza un coro de gritos y miles de manos se agitan por encima de las cabezas, y Beca piensa que quizá merezca la pena quedarse un poco más.

* * *

 

Las horas pasan, sorprendentemente, en un cálido y desenfocado borrón del que Beca es apenas consciente hasta que su móvil empieza a vibrar en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros.

Apaga la alarma que tiene configurada para saber cuándo es el momento de salir hacia la estación de radio. El anfiteatro está a cinco minutos de la estación, pero Beca va a aprovechar el tiempo restante para comer algo que absorba la cerveza barata de su estómago.

Esta vez no se molesta en preguntar si puede irse, tiene una excusa legítima y si Aubrey tiene algún problema con ello, puede hablar con Luke. Tampoco se despide de las Bellas, aprovecha su baja estatura, el volumen de la música y la masa de cuerpos en movimiento para escurrirse hacia la salida.

Esquiva los pequeños grupos que están desperdigados por las gradas y deja escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando llega al pasillo central sin que nadie haya detectado su ausencia. Pero quizá haya cantado victoria demasiado pronto.

Una mano se enrosca en su muñeca izquierda y tira de ella hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que Beca gira sobre sus talones, un insulto en la punta de la lengua preparado para salir disparado en cuanto dé la orden.

Nunca llega a decir nada. Se le traba la lengua y se olvida por completo al darse cuenta de que es Chloe quien le ha agarrado.

\- Hola – jadea Chloe con una sonrisa descuidada y torpe por la influencia del alcohol.

Beca siente otra mano enroscarse en su otra muñeca, cálidas sobre su piel fría, y tiran de ella hasta que se ve obligada a inclinarse hacia delante. Espera que la pelirroja se aparte, pero no, se mantiene en su posición de forma que quedan casi tocando nariz con nariz.

Queda claro que Chloe sigue sin captar el concepto de espacio personal.

\- Oh, _wow_ – la exclamación sorprendida escapa de boca de la morena sin que ella pueda evitarlo.

Chloe sonríe ampliamente y sus ojos casi desaparecen detrás de sus párpados. Se balancea en el sitio, y Beca siente cada cambio en los centímetros que las separan igual que si fueran agujas sobre su piel.

\- Estoy super contenta de haberte conocido – murmura. Azul bebé resbala sin frenos por el rostro de Beca hasta quedarse fijo en sus labios.

Su respiración se queda atascada en su garganta cuando ve que Chloe se inclina hacia ella todavía más, hasta que reposa su frente en la suya. Beca puede sentir sus neuronas correr en círculos llenos de pánico mientras se preguntan a gritos: _oh dios mío, ¿me va a besar?_

\- Y creo que vamos a ser muy buenas amigas…

Su voz suena ligeramente ronca y va llena de promesa y si tan solo Chloe dejara de mirar fijamente a sus labios mientras está diciendo este tipo de cosas Beca sería capaz de concentrarse y responder algo coherente.

\- Ya, bueno… – una risa nerviosa escapa de su garganta. Abre la boca para decir algo más y saborea las palabras que tiene en la punta de la lengua: _Eres mi alma gemela,_ _así que…_

Y _casi_ las dice.

Pero algo en la forma en que el aliento de Chloe huele a alcohol, y la forma en que puede _ver_ cómo la mirada de Chloe se enfoca y desenfoca por segundos, detiene las palabras en el último momento y las sustituye por otras más apropiadas.

\- Me has visto desnuda, así que… – responde al final, con guiño y una sonrisa un tanto incómodas.

\- Ah, sí – azul bebé se nubla por un instante y Chloe se humedece los labios con la lengua –. Cómo olvidarlo – comenta en un suspiro.

La morena casi se ahoga con su propia saliva. Contiene una tos, hace que explote y muera en su garganta a pesar de hacerse daño, y trata de ignorar la ola de lava que trepa por su cuerpo en un desafío a la gravedad.

\- Oye, Chloe… – escucha su voz y se sorprende, porque entre tanto pánico no recuerda haber dado la orden de hablar –. Estás muy pedo.

\- Yo no estoy pedo, tú estás borrosa – replica ella en una forma que pretende ser indignada, pero solo resulta cómica.

\- Ya… – Beca guiña los ojos y enseña los dientes en una mueca –. Me da que algo pedo sí que estás, porque si no, no me estarías diciendo estas cosas. Mañana cuando te acuerdes, _si_ te acuerdas, me darás la razón.

Da un paso atrás para establecer un poco de distancia entre ellas. En seguida siente cómo su cabeza se aclara y sus pulmones funcionan con más facilidad, y no puede evitar fascinarse por el efecto que Chloe tiene en ella sin saberlo.

\- ¿Te marchas? – pregunta la pelirroja. Su labio inferior sobresale en un puchero y… _No, Beca, ¡no mires!_

Después de que se haya pasado ignorando su presencia toda la noche, tanta atención sobresalta a Beca y la deja un poco descolocada. Es la verdad la que escapa de su boca y no una excusa cualquiera.

\- Eh, sí. Voy a cenar algo antes de mi turno en la emisora de radio.

\- _Oh_ – el sonido que escapa de la boca de Chloe es _sucio_ y algo que pertenece a los confines de una habitación. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos, y se muerde el labio –. Una hamburguesa suena _celestial_ ahora mismo.

Beca titubea. No quiere que parezca que se está aprovechando de que las defensas de Chloe han desaparecido por la cerveza barata. No quiere que Chloe se quede con la sensación de haber sido presionada.

Pero tampoco puede ignorar esa obvia expresión de hambre cuando ella va a cenar también.

\- Um… – se aclara la garganta y cambia el peso de un pie a otro con ligero nerviosismo –. Si quieres… – se rasca la oreja, encogiéndose de hombros para tratar de transmitir despreocupación –. Si quieres puedes venir conmigo.

\- ¿En serio? – Chloe muestra tanta excitación por esa invitación que Beca no sabe muy bien si es porque se muere de hambre de verdad o si es por ella.

Solo sabe cuál es la opción que más le gusta.

Asiente con algo de torpeza y la pelirroja lo celebra volviendo a agarrarla por los brazos, aunque esta vez mantiene las distancias mínimas de seguridad y solo frota sus manos por encima de la tela de la cazadora de Beca.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Este cuerpo necesita gasolina! – alza los brazos por encima de su cabeza y menea el culo de lado a lado de una forma a la que Beca definitivamente _no_ presta atención alguna.

* * *

 

Chloe es una de esas personas que no deberían tener permitido comer en público.

Esto es algo que Beca descubre a las malas, teniendo que soportar los sonidos de placer que escapan de la garganta de la pelirroja prácticamente con cada mordisco hasta que la mitad de su hamburguesa ha desaparecido y Chloe parece calmarse.

Para entonces, Beca solo ha ido picoteando de sus patatas fritas porque temía atragantarse si comía algo más sólido mientras escuchaba esos gemidos. Da un sorbo a su Coca-Cola llena de condensación y arquea una ceja.

\- ¿Mejor? – pregunta no sin cierta burla.

Chloe se está limpiando las manos de grasa con una servilleta y alza la mirada para clavarla en Beca. Pone los ojos en blanco y le tira la bolita de papel blanco a la morena, quien la desvía de su trayectoria con un manotazo afortunado.

\- Mucho mejor, sí – admite, escondiendo inmediatamente su sonrisa tras su vaso de agua.

Parece que la media hamburguesa y el agua han absorbido la mayoría de la cerveza barata que corría por el sistema de Chloe. Su sonrisa no es tan descuidada y está recuperando esa mirada penetrante que pone a Beca tan nerviosa.

\- Me alegro – murmura la morena con sinceridad.

Cuando esos ojos azul bebé caen sobre ella con toda su intensidad, gana tiempo cogiendo su hamburguesa intacta y dando un gran mordisco que vaya a mantenerla ocupada masticando un buen rato.

Si Chloe se da cuenta de su táctica de despiste, no dice nada.

Se hace el silencio entre ellas mientras las dos comen sus respectivas cenas perdidas en sus propios pensamientos. La voz dulce y energética de Katy Perry cantando una de sus viejas canciones contrasta con el ambiente ligeramente incómodo que forma una burbuja alrededor de su mesa.

Finalmente, cuando la cena de Chloe casi está terminada y solo le quedan unas pocas patas fritas por comer, deja escapar un suspiro y fija su mirada inquisitiva en Beca.

\- ¿No piensas decir nada en todo este rato?

La morena traga el último mordisco de hamburguesa y se limpia los labios con la servilleta para quitarse cualquier posible resto de salsa.

\- No quiero que parezca que te he invitado solo por eso – explica encogiéndose de hombros –. Has estado ignorándome toda la noche y… – estira las manos frente a ella en un gesto de paz al ver el ceño fruncido de Chloe –. Estoy tratando de respetarlo.

\- No te he estado ignorando – se defiende Chloe. Aunque probablemente no fuera su intención, su tono suena un poco hostil.

\- No era un reproche – aclara Beca. Agacha la mirada a su vaso de Coca-Cola, el cual empieza a hacer girar entre sus manos –. No voy a decir que no es un poco molesto, porque estaría mintiendo, pero – tuerce el rostro en una mueca y le lanza una mirada fugaz a la pelirroja –, entiendo por qué lo haces.

Chloe suspira y empieza a usar una patata frita para remover el kétchup que le ha sobrado. Parece el final de la conversación, de modo que Beca coge su vaso y da un largo trago a la Coca-Cola.

\- No _quiero_ tener que ignorarte – confiesa Chloe en voz baja. No alza la mirada del remolino de kétchup en su plato y es una sensación extraña para Beca ver a Chloe mostrar vergüenza –. Es solo que… – suspira y tira la patata en el charco de condimento –. Da igual. Vas a pensar que es una tontería.

Beca parpadea, cogida totalmente por sorpresa por esas murallas que se alzan de repente como centinelas y se colocan en círculo alrededor de Chloe, escudos en alto y espadas asomando entre los huecos.

Es una postura defensiva con la que la morena está muy familiarizada, pero siempre desde _dentro_.

\- Prometo no reírme – se inclina hacia delante, en parte porque no puede evitar sentir curiosidad por lo que sea que ha hecho que Chloe se ponga así, y en parte para que pueda ver la sinceridad en sus ojos.

La pelirroja suspira y su mirada revolotea por la cafetería vacía a excepción de ellas y el personal que trabaja allí.

\- No sé cómo decirlo sin que suene ridículo – avisa –. Pero es como si el universo entero conspirara para que no deje de tropezarme contigo allá donde vaya. Incluso cuando intento ignorarte para que eso no ocurra, mira lo acaba pasando – hace un gesto circular con sus manos que las engloba a ellas y sus alrededores.

Beca asiente con lentitud. Sabe exactamente a qué se refiere Chloe, porque ella también lo ha pensado más de una vez.

No puede ser que, en un campus tan grande como es Barden, sus caminos no dejen de cruzarse. Siempre se ha preguntado si es pura casualidad, o si es así como funcionan las cosas cuando te niegas a aceptar a tu alma gemela.

Es tu alma gemela, no hay nada más inevitable que eso.

\- Pensé que… – Chloe suspira y aparta la mirada, avergonzada –. En parte sí que lo hacía para “castigarte” – dibuja las comillas en el aire con los dedos –, pero pensé que quizá si te ignoraba, dejarías de estar en _todas partes_.

\- Te entiendo, yo intenté lo mismo al principio – admite Beca, agachando la cabeza –. No funciona – bufa una risa sarcástica.

\- Y que lo digas…

El silencio esta vez es menos incómodo y más cargado de incertidumbre y todo lo que no se han dicho todavía. Las palabras pesan y espesan el aire de su burbuja, tratando de llamar su atención para que dejen de ignorarlas.

\- Um… – es Beca la que rompe el silencio. Se rasca la nuca, nerviosa, y rehúye la mirada de la pelirroja –. Quería pedirte perdón por… – encoge un hombro y hace una mueca –. Por todo, supongo.

Puede sentir todo el interés de Chloe centrado en ella y se siente como una presa a la que tienen en el punto de mira.

\- No he sido muy justa contigo, no he manejado… – bufa para sí misma –, _nada_ bien la situación y… Lo siento. No sé lo que estoy haciendo…

\- Acepto tus disculpas – le interrumpe Chloe con un fuego domado en su azul bebé –, pero no me vale que cada vez que la cagues le eches la culpa a eso, Beca – advierte –. ¿Te crees que yo sé lo que estoy haciendo? El reloj solo se pone en cero _una_ vez en tu vida.

La morena no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa torcida y sus ojos relucen con diversión apenas contenida. Arquea una ceja, a la espera de que Chloe acabe de echarle la bronca.

\- Si me hubieras dejado terminar… – reprocha, pero sin maldad alguna –. Ya sé que no es una excusa válida y no pretendo que lo sea.

\- _Oh_ – los labios de Chloe forman un círculo perfecto alrededor de la exclamación y parece ligeramente avergonzada por haberse precipitado a la hora de juzgar a Beca.

\- Mira – suspira, fijando la mirada en un punto cualquiera de la mesa –. Como ya sospechas, tengo una historia complicada con el reloj. Tengo motivos para desconfiar y para rechazarlo, pero no para tratarte como te he tratado. Y lo siento.

Se estira para mirar a Chloe a la cara, pero, por debajo de la mesa, sus dedos siguen entrelazándose y desentrelazándose nerviosamente en su regazo. No es capaz de respirar bien hasta que ve el ligero asentimiento de la pelirroja.

\- Gracias – murmura esta, su voz ronca como si tuviera la garganta seca –. Yo también te debo una disculpa – tuerce la boca hacia un lado –. No debí de presionarte con el tema de tu padre, ese fue un golpe bajo.

Antes de que Beca pueda abrir la boca para contestar, alguien irrumpe en su pequeña burbuja y la estalla sin contemplación alguna. El sonido de la cafetería sube de volumen y ambas se giran a mirar a la camarera que espera de pie al lado de la mesa.

Les sonríe con algo de agotamiento y se inclina para recoger sus platos vacíos y limpiar los restos que han caído sobre el tablero con una bayeta húmeda.

\- ¿Vais a querer algo de postre?

Beca sacude la cabeza en una negativa, pero mira a Chloe antes de decir nada definitivo.

\- No, gracias – responde la pelirroja a la camarera, su tono dulce y amable lleno de agradecimiento.

\- ¿Puedes traernos la cuenta, por favor? – pide Beca.

La mujer asiente y se marcha con sus platos en delicado equilibrio sobre su brazo. No ha pasado ni un minuto antes de que vuelva a la mesa con un pequeño plato de plástico en el que va enganchado el recibo.

Lo deja en el centro, sin querer asumir nada, pero es Beca quien alarga la mano antes para arrastrar el plato hasta su lado y mirar la cantidad que aparece en la mitad inferior. Saca su cartera y deja la tarjeta de crédito encima.

No se da cuenta de que Chloe la está observando fijamente hasta que se cruza con su mirada al tenderle la tarjeta a la camarera.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta, nerviosa.

\- Nada – responde Chloe, pero sus cejas arqueadas y la curiosidad que destella en su azul bebé dice lo contrario –. Solo que no sabía que esto era una cita.

Beca abre mucho los ojos y su corazón se salta un par de latidos. Su cuerpo se llena de sudor frío.

\- No… No quería… Yo no… – intenta disculparse, pero las palabras no dejan de quedarse atascadas en su lengua.

No pretendía darle a Chloe esa sensación, ni parecer que estaba dando por hecho cosas en las que ni siquiera había _pensado_. La camarera vuelve en ese momento con la máquina de las tarjetas para que le ponga el código PIN.

\- ¿Quieres copia? – arranca la tira de papel blanco que sale de la máquina y se la guarda en el delantal.

Beca se la queda mirando durante un largo instante, con el mismo shock que si le hubiera hablado en alien. Se limpia el cerebro con un parpadeo y, algo sonrojada, sacude la mano en el aire.

\- Eh, um… No, no, no hace falta – dice atropelladamente.

La mujer le devuelve la tarjeta con una sonrisa amable.

\- Ya estaría entonces.

Se despiden de ella y le dan las gracias. Cuando Beca sale a la calle, con Chloe pisándole los talones, agradece el aire frío que golpea su piel. Llena sus pulmones y cierra los ojos hasta que su cuerpo ha vuelto a una temperatura normal.

Presiente a la pelirroja a su espalda, pero solo abre los ojos y se gira hacia ella cuando se siente en control de sí misma. Chloe lo respeta, se queda esperando pacientemente con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho para protegerse del frío.

\- No es una cita.

Chloe arquea las cejas y sus labios se fruncen, como si estuviera conteniendo una risa.

\- ¿No quieres tener una cita conmigo? – pregunta.

\- No… ¡O sea, sí! Pero no esto. A no ser que tú quieras que sea una cita... – frunce el ceño – ¿Quieres que sea una cita? – inquiere al final, casi desesperada por no dejar de meter la pata con cada cosa que dice.

Chloe se ríe y sacude la cabeza. Acorta la distancia entre ellas y posa una mano tranquilizadora en el brazo de Beca.

\- Tranquila, solo te estaba tomando el pelo – le guiña un ojo con picardía.

La morena bufa y le manda una mirada venenosa que carece de fuerza. Como siempre, Chloe parece esperar a que Beca ya se haya tranquilizado para volver a lanzarle de cabeza a una espiral de pánico y torpeza.

\- Pero sí quiero – dice en voz baja y con una sonrisa tan suave en los labios que Beca se queda cegada momentáneamente –. Podríamos empezar de cero.

Siente su cerebro cortocircuitar y le extraña que nadie más escuche el sonido de chispas.

Poder empezar de cero con Chloe es mucho más de lo que Beca pensaba que jamás iba a ser capaz de aspirar. Es una oportunidad para enmendar todos sus errores y hacer las cosas bien, como debería haberlas hecho desde un principio.

Asiente con un poco de torpeza, a trompicones, como si se le hubieran atrofiado las cervicales. Se siente algo patética, pero la sonrisa que Chloe le regala hace que se le olvide todo.

\- Borrón y cuenta nueva – promete, extendiendo su mano entre ellas para hacerlo oficial.

Chloe mira su mano ofrecida y, por un instante, algo en su rostro hace que Beca piense que se la va a apartar de un manotazo para sellar la promesa de otra forma. Sin embargo, tras unos segundos de tensión, la morena siente el calor de la mano de Chloe cubrir su palma fría.

El agarre es suave de una forma que concuerda absolutamente con la personalidad de la pelirroja.

\- Borrón y cuenta nueva – murmura Chloe, su mirada fija en Beca.

* * *

 

**Número desconocido (00.03)**

Ya estoy en casa, sana y salva :)

Soy Chloe por cierto

Jesse me dio tu número

Cuando quieras que tengamos esa cita, me avisas ;)

* * *

 

**Beca (00.15)**

JESSE

PUEDES

POR FAVOR

DEJAR DE

DARLE

MIS DATOS

A CUALQUIERA

QUE

TE

PREGUNTE

SIN

AVISARME

PRIMERO

!!!!!

**Jesse (09.22)**

Ooops???

Me has despertado por cierto

Nunca te han dicho que es de mala educación gritarle a un resacoso??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos estamos acercando al final...
> 
> Y hablando de finales. Fanses de How would you feel (if I told you I loved you?), estad atentos porque tengo algo para vosotros que (no) os va a gustar ;)
> 
> Arrivederci!


End file.
